


Not Your Fault But Mine

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Amistad OT5, Ansiedad, Celos, Discusión de autolesión, Ebriedad, Herido/Consuelo, Llanto, M/M, MUCHO ALCOHOL, Mejores Amigos, Soledad, UA Universidad, Universo Alterno - Colegio/Universidad, alguien es dejado fuera, ataques de pánico, chicos diciendo lo equivocado, chicos siendo irresponsables, chicos tomando pobres decisiones de lenguaje, chicos tomando pobres decisiones de vida, depresión, menor daño a sí mismo, problemas mentales, sentimientos heridos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era el comienzo del segundo año de Louis en la universidad y estaba compartiendo una casa con sus cuatro mejores amigos en el mundo. Ese sería el mejor maldito año de todos, Louis lo sentía en sus venas. El mejor maldito año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rate Yourself and Rake Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> Este fic fue escrito por sunsetmog y me dio su permiso para traducirlo. Disfruten!

Todo era un desastre. Un _desastre_. “Liam”, gritó Louis desde el final del pasillo, sobre el ruido de _El Mix de iPod de La Fiesta de No-Cumpleaños de Liam Para Vencer A Los Otros Mixes Existentes_. “Liam, todo el alcohol se ha terminado.”

“No nos hemos quedado sin alcohol,” dijo Liam de vuelta.

Louis hábilmente—aunque algo ebrio—se abrió camino entre uno de los compañeros de flat de Eleanor en camino hacia la sala de estar. Eleanor estaba besándose con uno de los nuevos amigos de Niall del equipo de rugby. Liam estaba desparramado en el sofá, con su nueva novia acurrucada enfrente de él. Liam tenía la punta de sus dedos bajo la pretina de los jeans de ella, el muy diablo insolente. Louis movió sus cejas en dirección a Liam y trató de no tropezarse con sus propios pies. Contó eso como una victoria cuando no lo hizo.

“Cómo podrías saberlo?” Preguntó Louis. “Estás todo, ya sabes, ocupado.” Movió su mano en la dirección general de Sophia, quien saludó de vuelta. Louis se las había arreglado para decirle a ella al menos cinco palabras desde que había llegado temprano ese día, pero parecía una buena opción de novia para Liam. Aunque Louis planeaba en gustar de ella bastante en cuanto superara que Liam por el momento estaba fallando en cumplir su responsabilidad como el invitado de honor en su propia fiesta de No-Cumpleaños. Louis tenía un montón de planes para los cinco ese año; su casa sería la casa de todo lo increíble, de las mejores fiestas, y posterior a eso, de increíbles resacas. Faltaba menos de una semana para su arrendamiento y ya parecían estar teniendo éxito.

“Porque compramos como nueve mil millones de botellas de alcohol barato esta mañana, e incluso tú no podrías habértelo terminado todo,” dijo Liam.

“Pude haberlo hecho,” dijo Louis algo insultado. “Niall, pudimos ya habernos bebido todo ese alcohol, cierto? Liam no nos cree capaces. Dile que se vaya al demonio por mí.”

Niall estaba jugando en una mesa de futbol con sus amigos del club de rugby. Él no jugaba al rugby porque al lado de sus nuevos amigos era del tamaño de un gnomo, pero igual parecía haber sido adoptado por ellos. No parecía importarles a ellos que prefiriera el futbol, así como todos deberían hacerlo. Louis amaba el futbol.

“Hey,” dijo Louis, más alto en esa ocasión. “Niall. Defiende mi honor.”

Niall inmediatamente le dejó el mando del lado de su mesa a uno de los más grandes y altos y fuertes de sus amigos, Bressie—a quien Louis definitivamente nunca había imaginado acorralándolo contra la cama—y trastabilló al lado de Louis. “Estás sugiriendo que no podemos beber, Liam?”

“Jamás,” dijo Liam, pero se estaba riendo ahora. Estaba malditamente sobrio, el idiota. Era su cumpleaños falso y estaba probablemente sobrio. Louis en su mayoría estaba decepcionado. El gráfico de la estrella dorada que pegaron contra la nevera se había ganado una maldita cara triste en la columna de Liam, y Louis la pondría en cuanto recordara dónde había puesto los marcadores. También había escondido las estrellas doradas, porque intentaba ganar cualquiera que fuera el premio del gráfico de la estrella dorada. La mamá de Harry era la mejor, honestamente, y enviaba los mejores regalos de _bienvenido a tu nueva casa_. Junto con el gráfico de la estrella dorada habían estado también tres botellas de vino, una caja de petardos y unos resaltadores que decían _soy un ganador_ al lado. Louis los había confiscado todos. Se los daría sólo cuando sus compañeros hubieran brillado de verdad. Liam no tendría uno porque había apestado en embriagarse en su fiesta de No-Cumpleaños.

“He perdido el alcohol, Niall,” dijo Louis haciendo su mejor cara triste. “Dónde ha ido el alcohol? Y por qué Liam no está ebrio? Es su cumpleaños.”

“Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado,” les recordó Liam a los dos, sobre el glorioso sonido de Atomic Kitten cantando _Venus_. La lista de reproducción era un trabajo de un genio. Zayn y Harry y Louis se habían pasado todo el día de ayer haciéndolo, sólo para que Liam se rehusara a embriagarse. Se requería estar ebrio para poder escuchar Atomic Kitten y B*witched. Era una regla.

“Ese fue tu cumpleaños real,” dijo Louis despectivamente. “Qué importancia tiene tu cumpleaños real cuando tus mejores amigos en el mundo te organizaron una fiesta de No-Cumpleaños?”

El proyecto No-Cumpleaños era literalmente la mejor idea que había tenido. Era _rudo_ tener una fiesta fuera del período lectivo. Todos merecían una oportunidad para ponerse increíblemente jodidos para celebrar la ocasión de su nacimiento, e incluso más que eso, merecían hacerlo en la compañía de sus amigos, y recibir tantos regalos como fuera posible. Para eso era el proyecto No-Cumpleaños; una oportunidad para él, Liam, y Niall para que pudieran tener su propia fiesta en período lectivo, donde les trajeran regalos y los trataran como reyes y además podían tener un pastel de cumpleaños. 

Hablando de pasteles: “Dónde está el pastel? Y todas aquellas velas? Necesitamos cuarenta y seis velas, para celebrar cuán viejo es Liam en el interior.”

“Hey,” dijo Liam levemente.

“Estoy diciendo la verdad,” dijo Louis. “Lo sabes. Quita tu trasero del sofá y consigue un trago. No puedes estar sobrio cuando es tu cumpleaños.”

“No es mi cumpleaños—”

“Cállate, Liam.”

Louis volvió diez minutos después balanceando un enorme pastel Sara Lee de chocolate doble en una bandeja de High School Musical que habían encontrado bajo la cama de Zayn la semana pasada, cuando se mudaron. Zayn estaba sobre él como un gallo protectivo, lo cual era totalmente innecesario porque Louis estaba en fuego esa noche, y cuarenta y seis velas derretidas no le presentaban ningún peligro en absoluto.

Niall lo siguió con una bolsa de plástico llena de plástico, vasos de colores para hacer tragos que se habían robado de La Unión de Estudiantes durante el corto trabajo de Louis como cantinero el año pasado, y tres botellas de tequila de tesco bajo su brazo. Ya estaba cantando _feliz cumpleaños a ti_ , cuando todos los demás se unieron, gente llegando del patio trasero y del comedor y de sus habitaciones y la cocina, todos ellos cantándole a Liam. Liam estaba en el sofá con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sophia, y cantó junto con ellos hasta que Zayn oprimió sus dedos en su costado para detenerlo.

“Es tu cumpleaños, idiota,” dijo, y Liam se rió, se inclinó para soplar las velas. El chocolate se estaba derritiendo hacia todas partes y las velas se estaban cayendo del pastel, pero era increíble y ridículo y Niall estaba pasando tragos de tequila. Ese sería el mejor maldito año de todos, Louis lo podía sentir en sus venas. El mejor maldito año.

~*~

Louis se sentó en los escalones de atrás con los restos de la botella de tequila, muriéndose de frío mientras se fumaba lo último que había quedado de un paquete de Marlboro que alguien había dejado estúpidamente en la mesa de la cocina.

“Dame uno,” dijo alguien, trastabillando por la puerta de la cocina y deteniéndose en el escalón al lado de él.

Louis frunció el ceño. Nick Grimshaw estaba haciendo sombra sobre él, era un desgarbado inconformista hipster presumido con jeans rotos. “Consíguete unos,” dijo Louis. “Estos los robé yo mismo.”

“Encantador,” dijo Nick, y Louis rodó sus ojos. Se sentó al lado de Louis en el escalón. “Tengo los míos de todos modos.” Buscó algo en sus bolsos. “Tienes fuego?”

Louis le pasó su encendedor.

“Buen verano?” Preguntó Nick luego de tomar una larga calada de su cigarrillo.

“Estuvo bien,” dijo Louis cogiendo su encendedor de regreso. “Trabajé bastante.”

“Harry dijo que conseguiste un empleo.”

“Sí,” dijo Louis, asintiendo. No era como si no le agradara Nick Grimshaw, era más que no le veía el punto a él, o a sus amigos. Harry había llegado con ellos en un punto antes de pascua el año pasado con una invitación a una fiesta del segundo año, y desde entonces ser amigo de Harry venía acompañado de un montón de estúpidos hipsters, de los cuales Nick se proclamaba a sí mismo como el líder. Entre Nick y sus amigos manejaban Indie Soc, la más idiota de todas las idiotas Sociedades de La Unión. “Vacié un montón de cajas. Me apropié de ese almacén como un rey.”

“Obviamente,” dijo Nick. “Esta es la parte donde me preguntas si tuve un buen verano.”

Louis no quería saber acerca del verano de Nick. “Tuviste un buen verano?” repitió rasgando un pedazo de pavimento con la punta de sus Toms. Tomó otro trago de tequila y le pasó la botella a Nick.

“Oh, lo tuve, gracias, Louis,” dijo Nick. “Tuve un verano brillante. Harry te dijo acerca de aquella vez que estuvimos en Selfridges en Manchester y que aquél guardia de seguridad nos siguió hacia todas partes porque no creía que fuera apropiado que un par de desaliñados como nosotros estuviéramos ahí?”

Louis ignoró la punzada de celos que se empezó a formar en su estomago. Él y Harry habían pasado la mejor parte del año pasado hablando acerca de acampar y viajar a Majorca y pasar el rato el uno con el otro en el verano. Todo había sido una fantasía, al menos por parte de Louis. Sabía que tenía que irse a casa y buscar un empleo. Harry aparentemente había pasado la mayoría de su verano con Nick, o viceversa, y Louis sólo lo había visto tres veces. Se suponía que estaría ahorrando para el próximo verano cuando viajar fuera más que una fantasía, pero todos sabían que Louis era terrible ahorrando. “No lo mencionó,” dijo Louis tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

“Debió hacerlo,” dijo Nick. “Fue gracioso.”

“Uh-huh,” dijo Louis, ignorando que Nick había empujado su rodilla contra la suya.

“Un día voy a ser rico y famoso,” dijo Nick un poco ebrio. Se inclinó hacia la pared con su cabeza hacia atrás. “No tratarán de sacarme de Selfridges entonces. Bueno, quizá lo hagan, pero podré mostrarles mi dinero. Compraré algo estúpido sólo para probarles que pertenezco ahí.”

“Eres tan idiota,” dijo Louis, porque esa era una de las idioteces más grandes que había escuchado de Nick, y Nick era el idiota mayor de todos los amigos idiotas de Harry. Louis se preguntó si ellos serían idiotas el próximo septiembre, cuando todos fueran a tercer año, o si lo idiota de tercer año sólo aplicaba a Nick y sus amigos.

“Se necesita uno para serlo,” dijo Nick, pero se rió, como si fuera una broma.

Nick se pasó un gran tiempo con Louis riendo, como si Louis hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso y no terriblemente insultante. Cuando se trataba de Nick, Louis usualmente tenía como objetivo insultarlo.

Louis entrecerró los ojos. 

“Hey, vas a ir a la fiesta Indie de Soc para estudiantes de primer año este sábado? Será propiamente fantástica.” Nick apagó su cigarrillo en el suelo cerca de su pie.

“Cómo es posible que una noche organizada por ustedes pueda ser propiamente fantástica?” Louis apagó su cigarrillo con la punta de sus Toms y rápido encendió otro. Nunca fumaba tanto. Mañana despertaría sintiéndose como la muerte y con sabor a Marlboro Light, y entonces se arrepentiría. Casi siempre se arrepentía de eso por la mañana, aunque no lo detenía en el momento. “Todos ustedes son unos idiotas.”

“No seas terrible acerca de mis amigos.” Nick lucía sobrio pero Louis podía oler el alcohol viniendo de él en olas. O quizá ese era él. “Me darás uno de esos cigarrillos, o qué? Ese era el último que tenía. De todos modos, estará lleno de estudiantes de primer año que no saben una mierda de música. Estoy seguro que alguien ahí querrá besarte. No rechazarías esa oferta, cierto?”

Louis sorbió por su nariz y le pasó un cigarrillo. “No estoy desesperado, muchas gracias.” Aunque algo así como que sí lo estaba. Sólo había logrado meterse con dos personas en el verano, uno en junio en un club cuando se suponía que debía estarse embriagando con Stan y sus compañeros de uni, y otro atrás de su trabajo con un ingeniero bastante bueno llamado Steve, quien había sido un buen descanso de la monotonía que era trabajar en ese maldito almacén, pero no era exactamente alguien a quien querría volver a besar.

Nick empujó su codo contra Louis. “Deberías venir. Harry dijo que los haría ir a todos. Ya les compró brazaletes.”

Louis hizo un sonido que pudo o no pudo sonar como un _nrgh_ , con sus rodillas contra su barbilla.

“Me gustaría que vinieras,” dijo Nick. “Vamos. Habrá tragos baratos.”

Nick era tan idiota.

“Siempre hay tragos baratos. Es la maldita Unión.”

“Te daré uno gratis.”

“Idiota,” dijo Louis escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas por un minuto. El jardín estaba empezando a girar, y ya no le quedaba tequila. “Creo que voy a vomitar.”

“Encantador,” dijo Nick, pero al menos cogió la botella de la mano de Louis y lo condujo hacia la dirección del macetero. “Haz lo tuyo, Tomlinson.”

“Tommo,” lo corrigió Louis escupiendo en la tierra. El contrato de la casa decía que debían mantener en buen estado el jardín. Vomitar en las hortensias probablemente no contaba.

“Tommo,” dijo Nick, y sobó su espalda. “Sácalo todo, cariño. El tequila es jodidamente horrible.”

“Vete,” dijo Louis, y después estuvo demasiado ocupado vomitando como para notar si Nick lo había hecho o no.

~*~

Louis despertó con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama, sus jeans colgando de un tobillo, y el tazón de lavado en el suelo cerca de su cabeza.

Trastabilló en la dirección de la cocina arropándose a sí mismo en su edredón mientras lo hacía.

“Mi cabeza duele”, anunció cayendo sobre la papelera.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo tostadas. “Buenos días.”

“Dónde están todos?” Louis se dejó caer en el único lugar libre en la cocina y se puso el edredón sobre su cabeza.  “Creo que moriré.”

“Zayn se fue con Perrie anoche, Liam y Sophia se fueron a tomar el desayuno al West Point, y Niall todavía está en su cama.”

“Pensé que todos nos embriagaríamos y luego beberíamos todo el té del universo”, dijo Louis apoyando su frente gentilmente sobre la mesa. Era enteramente posible que hubiera puesto su cráneo en un montón de alcohol viejo asquerosamente pegajoso.  “Qué sucedió con ese plan?”

“No lo sé,” dijo Harry. “Quieres té?”

Louis quería pasar el día en el pub, recuperándose de una resaca y burlándose de sus amigos por tener una peor resaca que la de él. Ese había sido el _plan_. Ese había sido un plan malditamente impresionante. Louis siempre tenía los mejores planes. “Sí,” dijo en su mejor voz lastimera. “Desesperadamente necesito beber algo de té.” Hizo una pausa. “Y quizá una tostada. Con jamón.”

“Es algo bueno que te quiero,” dijo Harry, pero ya estaba poniendo el pan en la tostadora y la tetera a hervir, así fue cómo Louis sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

“Te he echado de menos, Hazza, sabes,” dijo Louis, y sólo lo dijo como una broma a medias.

Harry sólo sonrió por sobre su hombro. “Igualmente. Qué sucedió contigo y eso de que me encontrarías en Manchester?”

Louis ajustó el edredón alrededor de él y gimió al dejar caer su resaca contra la mesa. “El trabajo sucedió”, dijo, “tanto maldito trabajo.” Soltó un quejido tan triste como pudo y esperó por Harry para que le trajera su desayuno.

“Te eché de menos,” dijo Harry chocando su pie contra el de Louis.

“Ya dijiste eso.”

“Lo dije tan en serio que tuve que decirlo dos veces,” dijo Harry. “Debimos haber viajado, como dijimos.”

“ _Nrgh_ ,” dijo Louis, y no pensó en su préstamo de estudiante o en el hecho de que era totalmente dependiente de un préstamo que nunca iba a ser capaz de pagar. “El próximo verano.”

“No dejaré que cambies de parecer esta vez,” dijo Harry sacando la tostada del tostador, poniéndolo en un plato. Lo acercó a la nariz de Louis.

Louis hizo un quejumbroso y triste sonido y Harry sacó el jamón de la nevera por él. “Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido,” dijo Louis, y lo decía en serio.

Harry besó su cabeza y robó un pedazo de la tostada de Louis.

“Bastardo,” dijo Louis, y Harry sonrió.

~*~

Los cinco terminaron en una tienda de tatuajes un jueves por la tarde. Louis se sentía algo raro, pidiendo uno y luego otro. Las clases no empezaban hasta la semana siguiente, y todo lo que habían hecho toda esa semana había sido tener la fiesta de No-Cumpleaños de Liam y beber y pasar el rato y dormir tarde. Niall—que aún no se convencía de tatuarse—se había distraído hablando con la chica detrás del mostrador en lugar de estar con ellos esperando por los tatuajes. La chica probablemente era cuestionada por sus tatuajes todo el tiempo pero Niall hacía magia cuando se trataba de lograr que la gente le hablara, así que terminó hablando con él mientras los demás se tomaban turnos para sentarse en la silla del tatuador.

 Ni siquiera era el primer tatuaje de Louis, pero de todos modos se sintió ansioso mientras se sentaba para ocupar su turno, inquieto incluso bajo su piel. Se tatuó un par el año pasado, un signo de cuenta en la curva de su codo, cuatro líneas y una en el medio. Sus hermanas pequeñas habían creído que era por ellas, y Louis no planeaba decirles que no, incluso cuando no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pensado cuando había decidido tatuarse eso. Su tatuaje _Bus 1_ era sólo de él y Zayn, pasando el rato con Zayn por horas sin fin el primer año que los exámenes habían empezado. Se había hecho el tercero en verano, un avión de papel por todos los viajes que no estaba haciendo, y todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Harry acerca de irse lejos, y por todos los viajes que debían estar haciendo. De vez en cuando miraba ese tatuaje e imaginaba su verano juntos, mejores amigos llegando a Europa con todo lo que tenían. Habían estado hablando esa semana acerca de ir juntos, los cinco. Louis sentía que no podía esperar más.

Se tatuó _oops!_ en el interior de su brazo, con Harry mirando mientras lo hacían con una enorme maldita sonrisa en su rostro mientras Louis se tatuaba el puño y letra de Harry en su piel por siempre. Harry se tatuaría _hi_ después de él, con el puño y letra de Louis. Después Zayn se tatuaría Friday en su pecho, mientras Liam hablaba con uno de los artistas acerca de un proyecto más grande en el que había estado pensando. Louis pensó, _a la mierda_ , y pidió el tercero. Su préstamo acababa de llegar, podía gastarlo en tatuajes ridículos si quería.

Pidió por cinco pájaros pequeños en su muñeca derecha, uno por cada uno, y sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado por eso, por su segundo tatuaje dedicado a sus mejores amigos, pero no se sentía avergonzado. Quería a esos chicos tatuados en su piel, quería recordar el mejor sentimiento existente, incluso cuando fuera viejo, o cuando tuviera más de treinta y nada fuera divertido.

Liam le mostró sus notas de diseños cuando terminó, sus cuatro flechas y la cita en su otro brazo. Louis no era el único que quería grabar ese sentimiento por siempre.

Louis se subió encima de él en lugar de hablarlo, chocando sus pies en los tobillos de Liam mientras Liam lo arrastraba por el área de espera. Liam se estaba riendo. Louis elevó su voz así todos podían escucharlo sobre la ridícula risa de Liam. “Hay que ir al maldito pub. Después a un club, lo que sea. Vamos.” Estaba zumbando bajo su piel, con las endorfinas por doquier. Quería correr y saltar y gritar. Pero se conformaba con embriagarse y bailar y arrastrarse a casa después. Se conformaba con pasar el rato con sus amigos y pasar el mejor tiempo de su vida.

Quería que durara por siempre.

~*~

Louis despertó en la cama de Niall, con sus cabezas en distintos finales. Los pies apestosos de Niall estaban justo en su nariz. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se metió a la suya por el baño. Harry estaba dormido en la tina. Louis lo cubrió con una manta con cuidado y no se molestó en preguntarse por qué Harry estaba abrazando una cabeza gigante de elefante contra su pecho.

Algunas cosas eran mejores si las dejabas en manos del misterio de la embriaguez.

~*~

La fiesta de _Indie Soc le da la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año!!_ del sábado estaba llena de idiotas. Louis llevaba una hora y media ahí y ya había contado bastantes bigotes estúpidos y barbas de cuello y había checado las mismas camisas que estaba seguro que estaba mirando triple, porque esa era la única explicación cuando no creía que hubiera tantas personas que eligieran eso como una opción de moda. Era algo bueno que los tragos estuvieran super baratos y la música no fuera tan terrible, o estaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión de aceptar uno de los brazaletes de Harry. Podría estar abajo, entrando furtivamente en el club de la Unión, que quizá, si tenía suerte, estaría lleno de gente tan ebria como él lo estaba, y quizá había un chico agradable de barba completa que quisiera besarlo.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, pasaría la parte de ser agradable si obtenía más de un beso atrevido de eso.

Arriba había gente ebria también, pero estaban siendo demasiado serios al respecto.

“Debiste haberle cambiado el nombre a Hipster Soc,” le dijo a Nick sentándose en un banco al lado de él. “O el Hipster Soc Para Idiotas. Ese le queda mejor.”

“Hola, Louis Tomlinson,” dijo Nick. Sonaba feliz de verlo, pero la mesa enfrente de Nick estaba llena de vasos vacíos. Seguramente no podían ser todos esos de Nick? Estaría muerto si hubiera bebido todo eso. Louis quería felicitarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo irritado por su existencia.

“Qué tiene de malo poner música que la gente conozca de verdad, idiota? Hay canciones indie que la gente conoce y que gusta de ellas, sabes. No es un crimen.”

“Eres tan encantador,” dijo Nick, pero sí lucía raramente encantado. O ebrio, una de esas dos cosas. “Eres tan encantador que no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Y de todos modos estamos turnándonos cada uno por media hora en el campo de DJ. Yo no controlo la música.”

“Deberías,” dijo Louis malhumorado, apurando el resto de su vodka con coca-cola. “Es una mierda.”

Nick se inclinó hacia él. “Spoiler: todo es una mierda. Me gusta Beyoncé y A$ap Rocky. Esta sólo es una excusa para pasar el rato con mis amigos.”

“Mentiroso,” dijo Louis. “Que no dijiste algo sobre un trago gratis?”

“Creí que estarías demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo,” dijo Nick, luego hizo todo un show de rodar sus ojos. “De acuerdo. Qué quieres?”

“Un vodka triple y limonada,” dijo Louis con satisfacción. “Y un trago de tequila.”

Se puso cómodo en la mesa de Nick mientras Nick estaba en el bar. El piso de arriba de la Unión era ridículamente pequeño, y tenía nubles pintadas en las paredes. Si lo mirabas en la luz del día parecería un salón de iglesia en mal estado, aunque había un bar, a pesar de que no estuviera tan cargado como el bar principal de la Unión. Usualmente siempre era manejado por varias sociedades musicales que daban veladas alternativas en el pub principal en el piso de abajo. Rock Soc lo había tenido anoche, aparentemente. Louis había ido a algunas de sus veladas el año pasado, y una noche había ligado con un chico de deliciosos ojos oscuros que usaba un montón de delineador. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haberse sentado en el alféizar de la ventana del baño mientras atraía al chico hacia él. Le había gustado eso.

Harry estaba en alguna parte, bailando con una chica de cabello rubio sucio y largo con increíbles cejas. Zayn y Perrie habían estado en el piso de abajo hace un rato porque el bar de ahí tenía Jack Daniels, pero ya no estaban ahí. Liam el imbécil había rogado poder irse porque quería sacar a cenar a Sophia. Louis estaba bastante enfadado. Habían salido todo el verano, estaba seguro que podrían renunciar a sus compañías por una maldita semana. Sophia sólo había ido a su casa durante tres días antes que apareciera otra vez ese día y según el meticuloso calendario de Liam, se estarían viendo virtualmente cada semana durante todo el término de todos modos. Niall se suponía que llegaría más tarde. Se había ido a comer fajitas con Bressie, aparentemente. Louis había dejado de escuchar después de eso.

Nick volvió luego de un rato, balanceando una bandeja con cuatro tragos en ella. “No vendían tequila”, dijo empujando la bandeja sobre la mesa con cautela. “Conseguí un Aftershock para cada uno en lugar de eso.”

“Suficientemente bueno,” dijo Louis, y se apuró el trago en una sentada.

“Eres terrible,” dijo Nick. Louis se rió al escucharlo, sosteniendo su vodka para chocarlo con el de Nick, ya que a Nick nunca parecía molestarle demasiado que Louis fuera un imbécil.

“Debes hacer algo para protegernos de la música terrible,” dijo Louis mientras se acercaban al DJ, quien había puesto _How To Save A Life_ de The Fray. Esa era la primera canción que le había gustado en toda la velada.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Nick apurando su trago. “Tengo que coincidir contigo en esta. Es totalmente mierda.”

“No es Beyoncé,” dijo Louis. El trasero de Nick le estaba colgando de sus jeans. Honestamente, él y Harry se habían gastado todos sus préstamos en estúpidas y ridículas cosas como camisas a cuadros, y ungüentos mágicos que hacían que sus cabellos lucieran como si hubieran sido electrocutados, y aún así entre los dos no parecían tener un par de jeans que no estuvieran sostenidos por voluntad propia y cinta adhesiva.

“Pero quién lo es,” dijo Nick, concordando, y Louis no había planeado en decir algo en lo que Nick pudiera estar _de acuerdo_. Así no iban las cosas con él.

Harry los interrumpió al llegar y se echó entre ellos en la banca, deliciosamente ebrio y flojo. “Amo esta canción,” dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Louis.

“Nunca las amas,” dijo Nick. Sonaba escandalizado. “Este es el fin de nuestra amistad, Styles.”

 _Bien_ , pensó Louis. Sus celos hacia la amistad de Harry y Nick y los otros chicos de tercer año era algo que se había asentado en su piel como una erupción. Harry era su mejor amigo, y era algo bueno que todos lo supieran. Louis pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Harry, sólo para que Nick supiera. Louis era terriblemente posesivo cuando estaba ebrio. Podía apostar a que Nick no tenía el puño y letra de Harry tatuada en su piel. Sólo Louis la tenía.

“Nunca,” dijo Harry empujando sus nudillos contra el bicep de Nick. “Como si fuera posible que no fueras uno de mis amigos, Nicholas.”

Louis no gruñó, eso hubiera sido ridículo. Se apuró todo su triple vodka en lugar de eso. “Baila conmigo, Haz.”

Harry aceptó, fácil, obedientemente poniéndose sobre sus pies cuando Louis lo ayudó. Louis se sentía frenético, y ebrio, y como si no supiera qué hacer con toda la energía reprimida que estaba arañando debajo de su piel.

~*~

Louis despertó el domingo con una resaca del tamaño de Wales, y con el número de alguien escrito en pluma en el interior de su muñeca. Se lo lavó en la ducha sin molestarse en recordar quién lo había puesto ahí, o cuándo. Anoche debió haber sido una buena si no podía recordar partes. Mayormente recordaba haber discutido con Nick sobre música, y luego recordaba haber bailado en la mesa al ritmo del pop británico durante media hora. Harry se le había unido después. Aunque no recordaba haber regresado a casa, pero sí recordaba haber cantado _Wonderwall_ a todo pulmón en la cocina con Harry y Niall. Buenos tiempos.

Louis se pasó el resto de la mañana desparramado en el sofá mirando _Iron Man_ con Harry, y después con Liam también, que lucía miserable después de haber llevado a Sophia a la estación de trenes después de tomar el desayuno. Apoyó sus pies en las piernas de Harry y Liam tomó el otro extremo del sofá más allá de Harry, con un brazo en la cabeza de Harry. Niall se levantó a tiempo para mirar el comienzo de _Iron Man 2_ , sentándose en el brazo del sofá, y Zayn llegó después del almuerzo, traía consigo una bolsa de transporte con una enorme bolsa de papas al horno y una botella de kétchup. Enseguida lo enviaron de regreso para que comprara más comida, y Liam fue con él de mala gana porque era el único aparte de Zayn al que no le importaba cambiarse a ropas decentes.

Volvieron con pizzas heladas, paquetes de papas fritas y latas de coca-cola y bolsas de dulces, los devoraron como un montón de pelícanos con _Iron Man 2_ pasando a ser _Avengers Assemble_ , luego _Iron Man 3_ antes de que terminaran la noche con _Capitán América_.

Era el mejor día que Louis había tenido en meses, y no era sólo porque Iron Man o Steve Rogers fueran buenos a la vista.

Era sólo que: ese año iba a ser el mejor maldito año de todos, eso era todo. Tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo.

~*~

Las clases empezaron en la mañana y Louis supo desde el momento que entró a la sala de clases y miró el gráfico del curso en la enorme pantalla que tomó una mala elección de modulo. Encontró a Eleanor en el centro de arriba a la derecha, le había guardado un asiento y lo abrazó en forma de saludo cuando se sentó al lado de ella. Louis le robó un trago de su té. Habían vivido uno frente al otro en los dormitorios el año pasado, y se las había arreglado para no asesinarlo por ser molestamente ruidoso, así que lo contaba como una buena señal. 

“Hola, cariño”, dijo Louis. “Cómo has estado?” El profesor ya estaba entregando alrededor los manuales de módulos y se veían demasiado grandes para el gusto de Louis.  El año pasado había sido algo divertido, con ninguna de sus notas de primer año contando para nada, pero el segundo año era diferente, y era pura suerte por parte de Louis que los módulos de Inglés para el primer semestre de ese año hubieran lucido terribles. Había elegido dos que sentía que podía pasar, y fue suerte de nuevo que Zayn hubiera elegido las otras dos opciones en lugar de esas. De todos modos significaba que Zayn estaría atascado aprendiendo Inglés Antiguo perdiendo el tiempo con Chaucer hasta después de Navidad.

Cuando el manual del curso llegó al escritorio enfrente de él, Louis no estaba seguro si ese semestre sería más fácil que el de Zayn. Le echó un vistazo con cautela a la lista de lectura. _Endgame_ , de Samuel Becket, _The Wasteland_ de T.S. Eliot—demonios, iba a fallar todo el modulo. Esperaba que su segundo modulo fuera mejor o fallaría todo el semestre. Louis no se molestó en checar el resto de la lista.

“No luzcas tan asustado,” dijo Eleanor empujando su codo contra el de Louis. “Podemos hacer esto, totalmente.”

“Lo juras?” Preguntó Louis flexionando su dedo pequeño en señal de promesa.

Eleanor flexionó su dedo pequeño alrededor del de Louis. “Lo juro. Qué harás después de esto? Quieres ir a la tienda de libros conmigo para conseguirlos? Podemos empezar a leer la segunda tanda primero. Puedes venir a mi casa después, si quieres. Te haré algo de comer.”

“Tú serás mi nueva mejor amiga,” declaró Louis mientras el maestro los callaba a todos y abría el primer libro del curso.

Cuando la clase terminó, Louis marcó los libros que no leería nunca y después pasó el resto de su almuerzo en el sofá de Eleanor mirando _Neighbours_ y _Home and Away_ con ella y sus compañeras de flat. Eleanor y Jess tuvieron un caluroso debate acerca de dónde preferían vivir, en Summer Bay o en la calle Ramsay, y Louis terminó apoyando a Eleanor porque en Summar Bay existía el riesgo de tener incendios forestales, o inundaciones, o las dos cosas, y Louis prefería la idea de una piscina en el jardín trasero en lugar de lo otro. Louis terminó pasando toda la tarde ahí, pasando el rato en su patio trasero, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol, tiritando envueltos en un suéter y pretendiendo que el sol era lo suficientemente cálido como para justificar todo el tiempo que estuvieron afuera. 

Regresó para encontrar a Zayn y Perrie tocándose en el sofá. Se sentó sobre ellos, buscando su camino sobre sus regazos y cuando lo hizo pasó uno de sus brazos por ambos de sus hombros. “Qué acaso nadie quiere amarme?” preguntó Louis haciendo un puchero.

“Quítate, idiota,” dijo Zayn, pero lo empujó con delicadeza así que Louis se quedó donde estaba.

“Perrie me ama,” dijo Louis mostrándole su mejilla esperando por un beso. Perrie lo besó obedientemente.

“Lo hago,” dijo Perrie, “pero mi amor no puede llegar tan lejos, cariño, así que si no te quitas de encima de nosotros voy a quebrarte las piernas.”

“Promesas, promesas,” dijo Louis, pero se quitó de ellos de todos modos, desparramándose en el final del otro sofá.

“Cómo es que te mueves por Pezza pero no por mí?” Preguntó Zayn extendiendo su brazo para golpear con su puño el tobillo de Louis.

“Porque Perrie es secretamente el amor de mi vida,” dijo Louis, robando Doritos de la bolsa sobre la mesa de centro. “Tengo algo para decirles a los dos. Soy heterosexual, lo siento. Todo el año pasado fue una mentira, y este año sólo quiero que Perrie me ame de vuelta.”

“Finalmente,” dijo Perrie posando sus manos sobre su corazón. “Esto es lo que he estado esperando todo el tiempo. Zayn, tu sólo fuiste para pretender. Lo siento, no eres nada en comparación a Louis.”

“Te dije,” dijo Louis. “Quieren té?”

“Siempre,” dijo Zayn, y Louis sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Sus amigos eran los mejores del mundo.

Cuando regresó, Zayn y Perrie estaban desapareciendo, sonriendo y riendo arriba en las escaleras hacia la habitación de Zayn. Louis bebió tres tazas de té y subió el volumen de la tv así no los escuchaba poniéndose sucios arriba. Tocó la puerta de Zayn cada vez que subía para usar el baño, pero era algo que se esperaban de todos modos. Louis era el mejor amigo del mundo, de verdad.

Aunque estaba aburrido. Sólo un poquito, pero lo estaba. Estaba aburrido.

~*~

Dieron la no oficial fiesta de No-Cumpleaños de Niall el viernes al final de la primera semana de clases, y fue una jodida locura. Louis mezcló la más letal combinación de alcohol que pudo pensar y le sirvió trago tras trago a los que iban llegando tan pronto como pasaban por la puerta, la cual había decorado para que luciera como un puente de troles. A veces bebía junto con los que llegaban, apuraba trago tras trago y para el tiempo que Nick llegó con sus compañeros de flat a su lado, Louis estaba borracho.

“Hola, Louis,” dijo Aimee, tomando un trago en cuanto estuvo al otro lado de la puerta. “Qué es esta mierda?”

“Alcohol,” dijo Louis, arrastrando las palabras sólo un poco. “Receta especial.”

“Bien hecho,” dijo Aimee palmeando su mejilla mientras se retiraba. Louis trató no de aprenderse los nombres de los amigos horribles y hipsters de Nick por principio, pero Aimee era difícil de ignorar. Louis pretendió que para entrar todos tenían que beber dos tragos, pero hizo que Nick tomara tres, sólo porque sí.

Nick se sentó al lado de Louis en las escaleras. “Hola”, dijo.

“Hola,” dijo Louis. “Te invitaron?”

“Sí”, dijo Nick extendiendo su brazo a través de Louis para llegar a una taza de alcohol verde y brillante que Louis había pasado toda la velada haciendo. Niall había tratado de ayudar, pero Louis había alegado que el curso de química de Niall le habría dado una ventaja injusta, así que lo había mandado a la cocina para que ayudara a Harry y Liam a hacer pastelillos de cornflakes de chocolate. “Cuándo será la tuya?”

“Mi fiesta de No-Cumpleaños?” Louis cogió el trago que Nick le estaba ofreciendo y se lo bebió rápido luego de haberlo chocado contra el vaso de plástico de neón de Nick. “En la semana de lectura. Al final de la semana de lectura. Va a ser jodidamente magnifica.”

“Puedo imaginarlo,” dijo Nick. “Me vas a invitar a esa entonces?”

“No,” dijo Louis. “No están permitidos los hipsters.”

Nick rodó sus ojos, riendo. “Eres tan imbécil.”

“Y tú eres un idiota,” dijo Louis. “No deberías estar en otro lugar quejándote de nuestra música y comparando bigotes?”

“No tengo uno.”

“Deberías,” declaró Louis, luego sirvió otro trago para uno de los amigos de rugby de Niall que apenas iba llegando. Bressie aún estaba deliciosamente ardiente. A Louis aún le gustaba imaginar ocasionalmente que Bressie lo acorralaba contra la cama, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. “Que no es esa como una regla?”

“No sé qué es lo que piensas de mí y mis amigos, pero es una tontería.”

“Como sea,” dijo Louis. Ya casi se terminaba la mezcla de alcohol que tenía. Vació los últimos residuos para él y Nick. “Yo y Harry inventamos un baile para _I Knew You Were Trouble_. Es jodidamente increíble, pero probablemente no te gustaría porque no es algo que les gusta a los hipsters idiotas.”

“Amo a Taylor Swift,” dijo Nick.

“Mentiroso.” Louis se puso de pie. “Quizá cambie de parecer en eso de invitarte o no a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Si no eres tan terrible.”

“Gracias,” dijo Nick, y Louis sintió una rara curiosidad por dentro. Necesitaba otro maldito trago.

La fiesta sólo se puso mejor luego de eso. Niall tuvo un pastel de cumpleaños que era básicamente una enorme montaña de pastelillos de cornflakes de chocolate, con huevos miniatura mezclados que habían conseguido furtivamente. Louis quería saber si los podía prender en fuego, como un pudín de Navidad, y si él y Harry podían echarles brandy para preparar el mejor experimento de la historia. Zayn hizo que todos salieran en caso de que prendieran en fuego todo el lugar, porque Zayn era demasiado sensible para su propio bien.

Fue un desastre. Un hermoso y magnifico desastre. Louis usó el éxito como una corona por el resto de la noche, incluso cuando él y Harry les enseñaron a todos su baile de Taylor Swift.

Louis despertó en la mañana en la cama de Liam, con su cabeza presionada en la axila de Liam, Niall estaba cerca del final de la cama con sus pies en el rostro de Louis. Otra vez.

Incluso con los sudados pies de Niall en su cara la resaca había valido totalmente la pena.

Lo había valido tanto, tanto.

~*~

“Liam,” se quejó Louis llegando a la habitación de Liam un par de semanas después, dejándose caer sobre su cama. “Liam, por qué no vienes al pub conmigo?”

Liam tenía papeles desparramados por toda su cama y por el suelo. Estaba marcando con cuidado pasajes enormes de texto en amarillo. La mayoría de las páginas ya eran 99% amarillas. Louis no se molestó en señalarle la inutilidad de la coloración en cada línea.

“Ven al pub,” dijo Louis. “Vamos.”

“No puedo,” dijo Liam. “Tengo este estúpido ensayo para escribir y esta noche es mi curso de técnico de sonido.”

“Ugh,” dijo Louis dejándose caer una y otra vez como un pescado. Él también tenía un ensayo por escribir, y un seminario el día de mañana sobre _The Wasteland_. No entendía nada de eso, y nada tenía sentido, y claramente era un maldito idiota porque todos lo entendían con excepción de él. “No lo hagas y ven al pub conmigo.”

“No,” dijo Liam. “De verdad me gusta este curso. No quiero quedarme atrás.” Liam había empezado a hacer un curso de técnico de sonido en la universidad local una tarde por semana. Louis resentía la interferencia con sus planes para el pub. Los jueves siempre les habían pertenecido a Louis y Liam el año pasado, pero ahora Liam siempre tiene que hacer tarea los jueves, y luego no llegaba hasta muy tarde.

“Eres un perdedor,” dijo Louis chocando su pie contra el muslo de Liam. “No lo hagas y ven al pub.”

“No,” dijo Liam de nuevo, y no sonó tan perdonador con Louis por ser más imbécil de lo normal. “Tengo que terminar esto antes de la noche.”

“Vamos,” se quejó Louis. “Deja de ser tan nerd. Ya no eres divertido.”

“Sí, bueno”, dijo Liam empujando a Louis fuera de su camino. “Quizá nunca lo fui. Escucha, podrías dejarme solo por un momento? De verdad tengo que hacer esto.”

Louis regresó a su habitación y se quedó mirando su copia de T.S. Eliot por un rato, antes de darse por vencido e ir al pub por sí mismo. Al menos sin un chaperón tenía una mejor oportunidad de besarse con algún estudiante ebrio con bajos morales y aún más bajos estándares.

No echó de menos a Liam para nada. Louis podía hacer eso por sí mismo.

~*~

Louis fue a jugar futbol en el parque con Liam y Niall un domingo por la mañana, sólo para pasar el balón de un lado a otro con suéteres como porterías. Zayn los observó desde el banquillo por el lado de la cancha, aunque ‘observar’ quizá era demasiado entusiasta considerando que checó su teléfono el 97% del tiempo. Louis no tenía una jodida idea dónde estaba Harry porque no había dormido con ellos anoche.

Louis estaba molesto. Y no era como si hubieran tenido planes esa mañana o algo. Había tratado de mandarle mensajes de texto, pero Harry no había respondido. Niall tenía resaca, y Liam estaba en sus narices porque era mejor atacando que Louis, y normalmente Louis podía soportarlo, pero esa mañana no estaba de humor.

“Vas a quitármela, o no?” Dijo Liam, pasando el balón de pie a pie sin dejar que Louis se acercara. Louis trató de quitársela, pero claramente todas sus habilidades con el futbol estaban muertas ese día porque no podía encontrarlas. “Ja, Tommo, ahora es todo sobre Payno.”

“Deja de molestar,” dijo Louis tratando de patear a Liam en el tobillo. Su pie conectó con un sonido doloroso de grieta, pero Liam no lució furioso, lució más como si hubiera creído que había sido un accidente y eso sólo hizo enojar aún más a Louis.

“Cuatro horas de sueño y aún así te estoy ganando,” dijo Liam pasando por entre Louis, con el balón aún justo en su pie como si estuviera pegado a él.

“Sólo los perdedores hacen sus ensayos un sábado por la noche, Liam,” dijo Louis tratando infructuosamente de quitarle el balón a Liam. Niall estaba parado de manos en medio de la portería hecha de suéteres, con su hoodie y camisa cayendo para revelar su estomago plano, su corazón claramente no estaba en el juego tampoco.

“Hey,” dijo Liam, y Louis no era estúpido, sabía cómo lucía Liam cuando herían sus sentimientos. Louis odiaba esa mirada. Aprovechó esa oportunidad para pasar al lado de él y quitarle el balón, y patearlo justo en la portería de Niall. Niall terminó cayendo en el suelo pero tenía el balón contra su pecho y se estaba riendo.

“Qué maldita salvada,” dijo Niall, y Louis sintió que ya había tenido demasiado con el futbol por el momento.

“Hay que ir al pub,” dijo Louis yendo por el balón que Niall estaba sujetando enfrente de él. “Podría asesinar algo por una hamburguesa.”

“Estoy en quiebra,” dijo Liam mientras juntaban sus cosas para ir hacia donde Zayn aún estaba jugando Candy Crush o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo que no fuera jugar futbol con ellos.

“Cómo puedes estar en quiebra?” Preguntó Louis. “Es qué, la semana cuatro? Tu préstamo debe durarte hasta maldito enero.”

“Todavía tengo dinero,” dijo Liam un poco sonrojado. “Pero llevo un presupuesto. No puedo gastarlo en lo que yo quiera. Tengo comida en casa.”

“Por el amor de Dios,” dijo Louis y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para golpear algo porque Liam estaba siendo un jodido grano en el culo, o porque acababa de divisar a Harry sobre la cresta de la colina con Nick maldito Grimshaw.

“Creí que estarían jugando futbol?” Preguntó Harry arrojando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Liam mientras llegaba a la parte inferior de la colina.

“Llegaste demasiado tarde,” dijo Louis tirando de su hoodie.

“Sólo un poco,” dijo Harry.

“Cúlpame”, dijo Nick. “Has visto mi cabello hoy? No hace lo que se supone que debe hacer. Es como si tuviera un erizo en mi cabeza. Un erizo de mierda que no hace lo que quiero que haga.”

“No es tan diferente de lo normal entonces,” dijo Louis. No tenía planeado explotar, pero tenían _planes_. Dos contra dos, con Zayn como árbitro. Esa mañana había sido diferente en su cabeza. Zayn había estado menos interesado en la saga de Candy Crush y más interesado en el futbol, para empezar. “Vendrás al pub o qué? Liam no quiere ir.”

“No es que no quiera,” dijo Liam metiendo sus manos en sus bolsos. Estaba sonrojado. “Tengo este estúpido trabajo para hacer para lo de técnico de sonido, y tengo otro ensayo por terminar de todos modos. Y dije que hablaría por Skype con Sophia esta tarde.”

“Y estás en quiebra,” dijo Louis. “Lo sé, ya dijiste. No tienes tiempo para nosotros. Zayn, tu vendrás, cierto?”

“Por un rato,” dijo Zayn elevando su vista de su teléfono. “Miraré a Pezza más tarde, iremos al cine.”

El pecho de Louis empezó a sentirse apretado, y no tenía idea de por qué. Se había levantado del lado equivocado de la cama probablemente. “Niall?”

“Más te vale,” dijo Niall pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. “Si vamos al Granary, Eoghan probablemente estará trabajando. Y si no lo está, entonces Laura lo estará. Quizá nos pueda hacer el 10% de descuento en las hamburguesas.”

“El Granary está lleno de todos los malditos jugadores del equipo de rugby,” dijo Louis. “Apuesto a que no estarán pasando el futbol esta tarde.”

“Pero es el 10%”, dijo Harry. 

Como si el balance de la cuenta bancaria de Harry pudiera ser molestada por un extra 10% en una hamburguesa. Harry era rico comparado con Louis. “Qué hay de malo en ir al White Hart como siempre?” Insistió Louis. No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan imbécil ese día, pero todos lo estaban molestando. El año pasado había tenido el tiempo de su vida en el White Hart. Había estado justo a la otra esquina del dormitorio, así que iban y salían de ahí casi todos los días. Louis en una ocasión había besado a uno de los camareros.

“Sus patatas fritas son una mierda,” dijo Zayn. “Y la parada del bus para el cine está a malditas millas de ahí. Hay que ir al Granary.”

“Las hamburguesas son bastante buenas,” dijo Harry casi con disculpa.

“No puedes opinar, te perdiste la partida de futbol,” dijo Louis. Sabía que había perdido y no entendía por qué le estaba molestando tanto. No era como si el White Hart fuera el mejor pub del mundo, simplemente se había acostumbrado a ir el año pasado. Tenían una mesa normal donde solían sentarse. Todo era más familiar ahí, como el grafiti en los baños y los menús pegajosos con lámina en cada una de las mesas.

“Me gusta el White Hart,” dijo Nick. “Jugué dardos ahí una vez. Era bastante bueno en ello y todo.”

Louis suspiró. “De acuerdo, iremos al Granary. Todos menos Liam.”

“Louis—”

“Cállate, Liam.”

“Tengo trabajo por hacer,” dijo Liam con poca convicción, como si Louis no tuviera tutoriales y ensayos por preparar, y otros trabajos que debía entregar pronto. Era la maldita uni, y todos sabían que el enfoque no debería ser el trabajo. “Pero tal vez podría ir por un trago.”

“Brillante,” dijo Louis. No se sentía brillante.

“Deja de ser tan imbécil,” Zayn rodó sus ojos. “Todos iremos, cierto?”

“Incluso yo,” dijo Nick.

Louis esperaba que su mirada asesina dijera _cállate, Nick_ tan fuerte como lo estaba pensando. “No tienen que ir si es sólo porque los estoy forzando,” dijo Louis. “Puedo ir solo.”

“No,” dijo Liam sonriendo. “Quiero ir.”

Louis sabía que no quería. Sabía que había terminado forzando a Liam a que se les uniera, pero no entendía por qué no podía ser como el año pasado, cuando no se necesitaba convencer a nadie para pasar todo el maldito día en el pub. Ahora ni siquiera podía hacer que alguien fuera con él, aunque fuera _domingo_ , y los domingos habían sido inventados para pasar el rato todo el día en el pub. Louis cogió el balón y lo colocó bajo su brazo. “Vamos entonces,” dijo. No entendía por qué estaba tan de mal humor. Había obtenido lo que quería, futbol y luego el pub, pero no se sentía como la victoria agradable que había esperado. Se sentía todo algo perdido y forzado.

Louis caminó detrás de los otros hacia el pub.

El Granary estaba ya lleno de estudiantes, pero Niall se empujó a través de todas las mesas ya llenas para detenerse en una esquina donde algunos lucían como si estuvieran listos para irse. Cualquiera hubiera tenido éxito en molestar a los que ya estaban ahí, pero el súper poder de Niall aparentemente era agradarles incluso a los que estaban siendo expulsados de sus mesas.

Se apropiaron de una mesa en el momento que quedó libre, Louis puso el balón debajo de su silla y cogió el menú. No sabía lo que estaba mirando pero iba a ordenar la hamburguesa con tocino y queso, y patatas fritas con aros de cebolla al lado, y una maldita cerveza.

Aunque sonaba mejor tener una cerveza en ese momento y luego otra cerveza con su hamburguesa, y luego otra cerveza sólo porque sí.

“Terminaste con eso?” Preguntó Nick extendiendo su mano por el menú.

“No,” mintió Louis pretendiendo estudiar el pastel de carne. Dios, no tenía idea por qué estaba siendo tan imbécil. Liam ni siquiera estaba mirando al menú, aunque probablemente estaba tan hambriento como el resto de ellos. Niall estaba inclinado sobre ellos hablando con su amigo Eoghan, que estaba colectando vasos. Estaba tratando de conseguir un descuento. Harry estaba mandando mensajes con su teléfono, y Zayn estaba hablando con alguien que estaba a dos mesas de distancia que Louis vagamente reconocía de uno de los tutoriales de Inglés del año pasado. “Dios,” dijo Louis pateando a Liam debajo de la mesa. “Te compraré el almuerzo. Dime qué quieres.”

“No puedo—” dijo Liam.

“Sí puedes,” dijo Louis porque se sentía algo mierda y no sabía exactamente por qué. “Si no me dices qué quieres voy a ordenarte una hamburguesa vegetariana.”

“Odio las hamburguesas vegetarianas.”

“Exactamente,” dijo Louis sacando su lengua en dirección a Nick antes de pasar el menú en dirección de Liam.

“Voy a tomar eso como una indicación de que no me comprarás el almuerzo entonces,” dijo Nick.

“Bien pensado,” dijo Louis. Luego se detuvo sólo porque notó una de las cejas de Harry contraerse. “Iré por una cerveza. Quieres una? Tú me diste aquél trago en la semana de los alumnos de primer año.”

Nick hizo una mueca. “De acuerdo,” dijo, y luego sacó diez libras de su bolso trasero de todos modos. “Me ordenarías una hamburguesa también mientras ya estás allá? Tocino y queso, y también aros de cebolla y patatas fritas al lado. Es mejor decirlo todo, cierto? Empujar ese bote hacia afuera.”

Louis entrecerró sus ojos. “Eso es lo que ordenaré,” dijo.

“Podemos ser gemelos de comida,” dijo Nick ligeramente. Empujó las diez libras en dirección a Louis. “Vamos, eso es, amor.”

“No soy tu amor,” dijo Louis y volvió a patear a Liam debajo de la mesa. “Ya sabes lo que pedirás?”

“Una hamburguesa normal y patatas fritas,” dijo.

Louis elevó una ceja. “Lo pagaré yo,” dijo, porque era rico y porque eso era lo único que tenía para decir en el tema. Su préstamo era un glorioso regalo. Probablemente nunca podría ganar lo suficiente para pagarlo de vuelta. Como sea. “Qué extras quieres?”

“Ninguno,” dijo Liam.

“Entonces,” dijo Louis alcanzando el menú, “esos serán pepinillos y queso azul. Con aceitunas para empezar.”

“Ew,” dijo Liam. “De acuerdo, lo mismo que tu,” dijo aunque no sonaba demasiado feliz al respecto.

“Maravilloso,” dijo Louis. “Eso nos hace tres con el especial de Louis. Alguien más?”

“Pagaré con tarjeta,” dijo Harry. Ni siquiera había checado el menú. Todavía estaba usando su teléfono.

Niall había trepado por encima del borde de la banca para seguir a Eoghan alrededor del bar, y Zayn todavía no terminaba de hablar con su amigo. Louis se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al bar. Ordenó la comida, tres cervezas y seis tragos para ponerlos de humor. Lo cargó todo a su tarjeta porque, a la mierda, para eso era el departamento de Bienestar Estudiantil. Había terminado haciendo dos aplicaciones para la ayuda de la universidad el año pasado, el primero para pagar el gasto de su estúpido alojamiento cuando su préstamo no había llegado todavía, y el segundo porque lo había jodido todo y había terminado con sólo tres semanas de plazo y sin nada de dinero con el cual comer.

Louis volvió a la mesa con todos los tragos en una bandeja y los mostró con orgullo mientras se sentaba otra vez.

“Qué demonios es eso?” Preguntó Zayn sentándose frente a él.

“No tengo idea,” dijo Louis. “Goldschläger, tal vez. Es lo que sea que esté en el especial de oferta. No me molesté en preguntar qué era. Bebe algo.”

“Iré al cine,” se quejó Zayn. “No puedo estar ebrio en el cine, Perrie me dejaría para empezar.”

“Cállate,” dijo Louis y empujó un trago hacia Zayn. “Como si no hubieras estado ebrio con Perrie en el cine un millón de veces. Bebe, vamos,” Nick tomó el suyo sin quejarse, pero Liam claramente no estaba dispuesto a participar.

“Tengo un ensayo por hacer,” dijo.

“Vete a casa entonces,” dijo Louis sin arrepentirse. “Eso lo solucionará. Haz? Niall, este es para ti.”

Niall y Harry eran entusiastas al menos. Louis ignoró a Zayn y Liam y contó a los demás como suficientes.

Apuraron los tragos al mismo tiempo, Nick hizo un raro sonido como si se estuviera ahogando al lado de él. Louis sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del sabor. No sabía cómo llegó al punto en el que el alcohol no hacía que las cosas estuvieran mejor, pero había un raro retorcijón en su estomago que no podía hacer que desapareciera.

Las hamburguesas eran perfectas. Eran al menos diez veces mejor que las del White Hart. Louis odiaba eso. Odiaba que Zayn continuara checando su reloj, y que la atención de Liam estuviera en el ensayo que tenía en casa. Niall continuaba yéndose a hablar con Eoghan y sus otros amigos del equipo de rugby que habían adoptado a Niall aún cuando Niall no tenía ningún deseo de ser empujado de un lado a otro en el campo de rugby bajo la lluvia. Nick y Harry continuaban deteniéndose para checar cosas en el teléfono de Harry, comparando temas de Twitter y artículos raros que estaban leyendo.

Louis no debía sentirse hecho de lado sentado en un pub un domingo a la hora del almuerzo con sus mejores amigos en el mundo—y Nick, pero Nick era como una maldita sanguijuela que no se iba a ningún lado—pero por primera vez Louis no tenía idea qué decir, y tampoco tenía a alguien para decírselo.

Fue al bar por otra cerveza luego de un rato y la acompañó con un vodka de frambuesa en el bar mientras esperaba a que su tarjeta pasara.

Así no había sido como había imaginado el día.

~*~

Louis llegó a casa de sus clases un martes por la tarde y encontró a Zayn listo para irse a ver a Perrie con su mochila puesta, el resto de la casa estaba en silencio.

“Dónde están todos?” Preguntó Louis dejando caer su bolso bajo las escaleras. Su tarea de tutorial estaba ahí; era la nota más baja que había tenido. Su tutor había escrito todo un párrafo diciéndole que no tenía idea cómo usar el punto y la coma. Y eso al menos era una parte del Inglés que Louis había creído que entendía, pero incluso era malo en eso.

Zayn estaba atándose los cordones. “Harry y Niall fueron al cine, y Liam fue a la ciudad.”

“Oh,” dijo Louis, y era raro, porque no era como si el hecho de que Harry y Niall fueran al cine fuera algo nuevo. Siempre lo habían hecho, siempre iban para ver qué había en la cartelera en sus tardes libres cuando estaban aburridos de pasar el rato en la casa. Lo habían hecho en los dormitorios también así que no era como si no hubiera pasado antes. Pero Louis nunca se había sentido _así_ antes, como si hubiera una actividad en la que no había espacio para él. “De acuerdo. Regresarás más tarde?” Todos habían hablado anoche acerca de mirar un DVD y comer una infinidad de pizzas congeladas. Louis había pasado sus clases matutinas dibujando pequeños pedazos de pizza con peperoni en una esquina de su libreta.

“Nah,” dijo Zayn. “Me quedaré con Perrie.”

“Ok,” dijo Louis. Se sentía un poco como si hubiera tomado un paso hacia un lado en su propia vida, como si estuviera checando su Facebook y hubiera visto a todos pasando el rato y viviendo sin él. Era tan jodidamente raro. “Qué hay de los demás?”

“No sé,” dijo Zayn sonriendo, cogiendo su chaqueta del gancho que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Louis. “Nos vemos.”

“Nos vemos,” repitió Louis y esperó hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada para ir a su habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta y puso a todo volumen su laptop, masturbándose con porno terrible de xhamster sólo porque podía.

Su pecho se sentía apretado y no sabía qué hacer para no sentirse así.

~*~

El mismo sentimiento raro dentro de él se quedó donde estaba. No podía ponerse al día con sus tutoriales de Inglés. Poesía siempre había sido un agujero negro para él en el mejor de los días pero _The Wasteland_ era otro universo enteramente. No tenía sentido, y no había espacio en uno de sus tutoriales para él para poder hacer preguntas de todos modos. Era como si las otras nueve personas del grupo estuvieran hablando un lenguaje diferente cuando hablaban sobre T.S. Eliot, como si ellos se estuvieran desplazando a una velocidad superior cuando Louis no había estado mirando. Ni siquiera podía preguntarle a Eleanor porque ella tenía otro grupo diferente al suyo, y de cualquier forma no quería aceptar el hecho de que era un completo tonto, y que sólo le había tomado casi veinte años para darse cuenta de ello.

En casa era lo mismo. Todos estaban ocupados y haciendo ensayos y yendo a clases—y saltándose clases también, porque no eran amigos de Louis por nada—pero Louis continuaba sintiéndose como si estuviera en el exterior, sólo observando. Niall había logrado participar en prácticas de rugby a pesar de que aún no tenía ningún deseo particular para jugar, y llegaba a casa los miércoles por la noche con lodo en todas partes, y moretes y oliendo a perro mojado. Zayn y Perrie estaban el uno encima del otro, y aparentemente la cama de Perrie era doble, no como la cama de Zayn en la casa así que obviamente pasaba más tiempo con ella. Zayn aparecía para bañarse y cambiarse su ropa y para coger algunos libros, pero casi nunca estaba. Liam pasaba todo su tiempo estudiando, o haciendo algún trabajo para su curso de técnico de sonido, y cuando no estaba haciendo eso estaba hablando por Skype con Sophia, o hablando por teléfono con ella, o salía a correr porque había leído que ayudaba al aprendizaje.

Y Harry, a quien Louis hubiera—antes de ese término—llamado su maldito mejor amigo en todo el mundo entero, no estaba por ningún maldito lado. Conocía a todos, y si había alguien que no conocía, entonces conocía a alguien que lo lograba introducir. Iba a fiestas y conocía gente en pubs, y terminaba hablándole a Louis acerca de que había practicado francés a las 3am en el puente cerca del río con seis chicas haciendo combinaciones de honores en francés y alemán. Y si no estaba haciendo eso, entonces estaba con Nick, y Louis sólo sabía eso porque en las pocas ocasiones en que sus caminos _sí_ se cruzaban, era invitado.

Era demasiado idiota como para decir que no, así que terminaba pasando su tarde en el pub Victoria, el cual estaba lleno de hipsters idiotas con mucho tiempo en sus manos, que pasaban horas de pie al lado del tocadiscos tragamonedas discutiendo acerca de cuál oscuro artista que nadie con sentido común había escuchado jamás merecía ser elegido para su selección de treinta centavos. Louis se sentó con Nick y Harry y los compañeros de flat de Nick y los amigos de Nick, y aquél idiota que Louis nunca se había molestado en aprender su nombre sugirió que todos deberían empezar un equipo de futbol para participar en la liga de la victoria. Era la idea más estúpida que Louis había escuchado, porque ninguno de ellos lucía como si les gustara el futbol, y de paso imaginó que probablemente ninguno de ellos podía nombrar al manager de Liverpool, o al manager de Arsenal, o alguno de los jugadores de Inglaterra. La máxima estupidez de un grupo de inconformistas hipsters ridículos jugando futbol porque estaban seguros que podían hacerlo irónico se sentó pesado en el pecho de Louis como un maldito peso físico. Incluso Harry parecía estar entusiasmado al respecto, lo cual sonaba ridículo porque Harry tenía la coordinación de una tonta giraba recién nacida, y porque se había perdido cada salida a jugar futbol que Louis había organizado desde el comienzo del término.

Nick se inclinó y golpeó a Louis con su codo. “Te apuntas?” Preguntó dejando su codo contra las costillas de Louis. “Harry dice que eres bueno. Podrías ser nuestro as bajo la manga.”

Louis sorbió por su nariz. Se sentía como una curiosa mezcla entre no lo suficiente ebrio y demasiado ebrio como para lidiar con eso. “Nah,” dijo rascando con su uña a lo largo del borde la mesa. “No creo poder saber cómo hacer irónico el futbol.”

Nick rodó sus ojos; le hacía eso a Louis bastante, pero Louis no pudo evitar no notar que esa vez Nick no trató de hablarle demasiado después.

Eso se sentó pesadamente en su pecho también. Ni siquiera le _agradaba_ Nick, así que no entendía por qué el hecho de que Nick no le prestara atención lo estuviera haciendo sentir así. Pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Louis hacer excusas y marcharse, así que terminó quedándose hasta el amargo final, bebiendo cervezas de Calrsberg y tratando de no burlarse de los nuevos mejores amigos de Harry con demasiada frecuencia y obviedad. Hubo toda una conversación acerca de falsos anteojos bordeados de negro en un punto, y Louis trató de no pedirles que cerraran la maldita boca, porque tenía unos anteojos en casa y eran jodidamente costosos y odiaba no poder costearse unos nuevos ahora que tenían un rasguño.

Se quedó hasta el final, hasta que casi todos se habían ido y sólo quedaban en la mesa Nick y Harry y Aimee y la otra amiga de Nick y Aimee llamada Gillian. Tomaron su último pedido en el bar y Louis llegó a tiempo para pedir otra cerveza, pero cuando regresó a la mesa Gillian ya no estaba y Aimee se estaba poniendo su abrigo.

“Debemos irnos si no queremos sentarnos separados,” estaba diciendo mientras Louis se sentaba con su bebida.

“A dónde vamos?” Preguntó Louis antes de poder contenerse.

Nick y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Louis se congeló, y cuándo había sido eso una cosa que él hacía, y con _Harry_? Louis elevó una ceja.

“No creí que quisieras venir,” dijo Harry. “Te pregunté si querías un ticket.”

Louis recordaba vagamente una conversación acerca de algo, el día anterior. Tickets. Algo sobre la noche. Blah blah. “Ok,” dijo.

“Quizá quedan todavía,” dijo Harry con disculpa. “Podrías venir con nosotros.”

“El twitter de ellos dice que se han vendido todos,” dijo Aimee mirando hacia su teléfono. “Mira, _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_ , agotado.”

Louis asintió y apretó su agarre en su cerveza. “No te me hacías un fan de Indiana Jones,” le dijo Louis a Nick.

Nick se encogió de hombros. “Soy, sin embargo, un fan de Harrison Ford joven y ardiente.”

“Quieres que nos quedemos mientras te terminas tu trago?” Preguntó Harry. Para su crédito lucía algo incomodo.

“Nah,” mintió Louis. “Hay una chica de mi curso que tendrá una fiesta. Iba a ir de todos modos, así que sólo me terminaré esto y después me iré. Pueden irse.”

Era una mentira. Era todo una mentira; nunca tenía algo para hacer, o un lugar a dónde ir. Louis continuó pensando en la forma en que Nick había dejado de hablarle más temprano por la tarde, y lo odiaba porque Louis era mejor que eso. Era bueno en no desear ser algo que no era, era bueno en ser feliz con quien era. Pero era terriblemente difícil ahora. Era todo tan jodidamente difícil.

Llegó a casa él solo tropezándose en la madrugada, ebrio y confusamente, terriblemente cerca de romper en llanto.

~*~

La semana de lectura llegó con una feliz inevitabilidad. Louis tenía su última lectura y su último grupo tutorial, y después tenía un almuerzo con Eleanor y su compañera de flat, Jess. Llegó a casa a mitad de la tarde para dejarse caer de cara en su cama y no pensó en sus tareas de universidad por diez gloriosas y deliciosas horas. Estaba tan cansado. Todo era difícil. Al menos ya venía su proyecto de su fiesta de No-Cumpleaños; habían hablado sobre eso al comienzo del término y habían decidido que sería el viernes al final de la semana de lecturas. Una buena jodida fiesta era exactamente lo que necesitaba; joderse totalmente, con todos sus amigos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, con música y alcohol y pastel y velas y no suficiente sueño.

~*~

Louis pasó el día de su fiesta de No-Cumpleaños bebiendo tragos en la comodidad de su propia habitación, mirando Star Wars, episodio cuatro, cinco y seis, y jugando juegos en su teléfono. Sophia estaba ahí por una semana larga, y ella y Liam habían salido por el día. Harry estaba en casa con su familia, Zayn estaba en la librería, y Niall había salido a un viaje de un día a la playa con Bressie y los otros, y ninguno de ellos había recordado que ese día se suponía que sería la celebración no oficial del nacimiento de Louis.

Ninguno.

Vomitó a mitad de la tarde, vomitó tequila y su garganta ardió y su cabeza dolió y se sentó en el suelo del baño y lloró. Lloró y vomitó otra vez y terminó dormido en su baño a las seis de la tarde, demasiado ebrio como para ponerse de pie.

Esa no había sido la forma en que creyó que terminaría en ese estado.

~*~

“Iremos por algo para desayunar,” dijo Liam tocando la puerta de Louis la mañana siguiente.

Louis miró hacia el techo, hacia las estrellas brillantes que había pegado ahí el día después que había llegado. “Deja de molestar,” dijo, porque su resaca era del tamaño de Birmingham, y su cabeza dolía, y estaba tan jodidamente cansado que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

“Ok,” dijo Liam, explotando. Louis se puso las mantas sobre su cabeza y se preguntó cuando había sido que sus amigos habían seguido con su vida sin él.

~*~

Louis se escondió arriba en la biblioteca con su ensayo de Inglés todo arrugado en su mochila. Esa era su nota más baja de momento, y había tratado. De verdad había tratado.

No tenía idea cómo ser mejor, y por primera vez desde que había llegado a la universidad no tenía a nadie a quién decirle, y a nadie a quién llamar e invitar al pub.

Louis no sabía cómo hacer para que todo estuviera mejor. No sabía qué hacer en absoluto.

Quería de vuelta a sus amigos, y ni siquiera recordaba haberlos perdido.

~*~

“Qué haremos esta noche?” Preguntó Louis caminando por la cocina el siguiente viernes a la hora del almuerzo. Tuvo que forzarse a caminar entre ellos, fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de no lucir tan incomodo e inseguro con sus mejores amigos. Se sentía extrañamente inquieto, con ansiedad en su estomago. Se había sentido así por días. “La unión estará dando un festival? Podríamos ir a eso.” No había esperado que alguien dijera que sí. De hecho había dejado de esperar que alguien dijera que sí todo el tiempo. No sabía realmente por qué o cómo había sucedido, o cuándo fue que habían empezado a olvidarlo de la forma que habían hecho, pero eso había dejado un dolor persistente en su pecho y no sabía qué hacer con ello. Incluso Niall le había gritado el día de ayer por usar toda el agua caliente antes de que él pudiera entrar a la ducha, y Niall nunca le gritaba a nadie.

Harry y Liam intercambiaron miradas. El pecho de Louis ya se sentía apretado, aunque ese sentimiento ya estaba ahí en el momento que despertaba y cuando se iba a dormir también, así que no había nada diferente.

“Qué?” Preguntó Louis.

“Bueno,” dijo Harry casi con disculpa. “Hay una fiesta. Con Nick.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis. “Ok”.

“No te llegó una invitación por Facebook?”

“Probablemente,” dijo Louis. Había desactivado sus notificaciones en Facebook durante la semana de lectura, cuando había ido a checar su muro y había visto miles de fotos de sus compañeros y mejores amigos divirtiéndose sin siquiera haberlo invitado. Había una especie de dolor ebrio y masoquista con la idea de checar su muro, pero no había estado ebrio en días, y la última vez había sido una grande, y no estaba completamente seguro si podía recordar si lo habían invitado a una fiesta. Louis se entretuvo torpemente con la tetera y trató de ponerla a hervir. “Eso será lo que todos estarán haciendo entonces?”

“Sí,” dijo Liam.

“Estoy seguro que Nick te invitó,” dijo Harry. “No podría no invitarte.”

“Seguro”, dijo Louis, porque no había razón alguna para que Nick invitara a Louis a cualquier parte, ya que todo lo que hacían era discutir y gritarse el uno al otro. Louis ni siquiera podía lograr que sus amigos lo quisieran a su lado, así que no veía por qué Nick querría hacerlo. “Ok.”

“Vas a ir, verdad?” Preguntó Harry con cuidado. Louis estaba realmente cansado que fueran cuidadosos con él.

“Tal vez,” dijo Louis. “Tengo otras opciones esta noche. Quizá vaya.” Primero iría a ponerse ebrio al pub. No había manera alguna que fuera con Nick sin estar al menos un poco ebrio. La tetera terminó de hervir pero su mano tembló mientras echaba el agua en su taza de té. La dejó en la mesa y caminó hacia la nevera para conseguir una cerveza.

“Esa es de Zayn,” dijo Liam.

“Y qué,” dijo Louis. “Se la pagaré después. Es sólo una cerveza, Dios.”

“Louis.”

“Es sólo una cerveza,” dijo Louis. “Zayn me la daría.”

“Cuántas más le quedan?” Preguntó Liam con obstinación.

“De acuerdo,” gritó Louis dejando de nuevo la lata en la nevera. “Listo. Feliz?”

“Lou—“

Louis negó con su cabeza. Sus manos estaban temblando. Había vodka en su habitación debajo de su cama. “Como sea.”

“Louis,” dijo Harry. “Irás con nosotros donde Nick?”

“Los veré ahí, tal vez,” dijo Louis dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo hacia su habitación, sus ojos ardían y su pecho dolía. Estaba tan cansado. No podía recordar la última vez que había despertado sintiéndose tan cansado como se había sentido antes de irse a dormir. “Tengo otras cosas por hacer, sabes.”

No escuchó la respuesta de Harry. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. Louis era un maldito fracasado.

~*~

Louis pudo escuchar la fiesta de Nick tan pronto como dio vuelta hacia su calle. Estaba lloviendo y tenía su abrigo hasta su cuello contra el frío, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsos. No sabía por qué se sentía tan raro—casi lagrimoso—cuando Louis nunca lloraba.

Empujó la puerta del patio delantero de Nick, escuchando las charlas y la música y viendo la luz que se cruzaba a través de las cortinas y hacia las habitaciones, había ruido en todas partes. Su estomago se sentía como cuando hacía un examen, había un nudo ahí y la ansiedad parecía estar sacando chispas de su piel. Ignoró el timbre y abrió la puerta.

“Hey,” dijo Aimee desde donde estaba sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta, había otro par de chicas que Louis no reconocía. “Algunos de nosotros tocan.”

“Es una fiesta,” dijo Louis, que no era exactamente el _lo siento_ que había pretendido dar.

“De todos modos no es tu casa,” dijo Aimee, pero Louis sólo la saludó y entró, porque ser un idiota era su mecanismo de defensa. Divisó a Zayn y Perrie a través de la puerta en la sala de estar mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre una pila en el pasillo, los dos estaban ladeados contra la repisa de la chimenea y estaban presionados juntos. No lo notaron alzar su mano como un saludo, así que se empujó entre otra pareja besándose para llegar a la cocina y se buscó algo para beber. Debió haber traído algo, pero no lo hizo así que robaría lo que hubiera. Se preparó un triple y se apuró un trago de Goldschläger mientras buscaba una lata de coca-cola con el cual mezclar su vodka.

“De verdad estás bebiendo todo nuestro alcohol?” Preguntó Nick bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

“Es una fiesta,” dijo Louis, y sólo porque podía se bebió el Goldschläger directamente de la botella.

“Genial,” dijo Nick. “Por favor no escupas en eso, apenas lo compré la semana pasada.”

“Quizá lo hice,” dijo Louis. “No tienes coca? Necesito algo con lo cual mezclar mi bebida.” No lo necesitaba realmente, pero el vodka sabía mejor si lo mezclaba con algo dulce.

“Detrás de ti,” dijo Nick apuntando a la nevera. “Cómo estás, de todos modos? Harry dijo que no te llegó mi invitación en Facebook.”

“Te bloqueé,” mintió Louis cogiendo la coca-cola de la caja en el suelo, abriéndola. Echó un poco sobre su vodka y después dejó la lata al lado. “Y Harry necesita mantener su maldita boca cerrada para variar.” Dios, el pecho de Louis se sentía como si se estuviera apretando cada vez más con cada respiro. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Esos eran sus amigos—sus mejores amigos—Niall y Zayn y Harry y Liam, y ninguno de ellos parecían querer estar con él. Louis no sabía qué hacer sin ellos.

“Qué se te metió?” Preguntó Nick. Se abrió camino entre Louis para coger la lata de coca medio abierta y echó un poco en su bebida. “No es como si normalmente fueras un sol, pero esta noche estás siendo especialmente imbécil.”

“Es la única cosa en la que soy bueno, ser un imbécil,” dijo Louis. “Obtuve mi diploma y todo.” Se bebió el resto de su bebida. Dios, eso había ardido. “Nah, sólo soy un imbécil alrededor de estúpidos aspirantes a hipster.”

“Deberías tomar un poco menos,” dijo Harry entrando a la cocina, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Nick. Louis era demasiado corto como para poder hacer eso. Quería llorar pero no podía. Se sentía como un fracasado, y era peor que cuando había arruinado sus Niveles A la primera vez, o cuando perdió todos los empleos que había tenido, porque había creído que había hecho una buena elección con sus chicos, y ser amigos, pero al final se había equivocado con eso también, ninguno de sus amigos le había preguntado si se encontraba bien en _semanas_. No sabía por qué el hecho de que se hubieran olvidado de su fiesta de No-Cumpleaños le había afectado tanto, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello quería hundirse en el suelo, inclinarse sobre sí mismo y llorar.

“Lo que hago no es nada de tu puta incumbencia, Haz,” dijo Louis. Su garganta se sentía a punto de cerrarse. Louis no sabía por qué Harry estaba pretendiendo que le importaba ahora; no había cuidado de él durante semanas y semanas. “Qué eres, la maldita policía del alcohol? Tu también estás bebiendo.”

“Louis—” dijo Harry, lucía afectado, y Louis sintió algo de satisfacción con el hecho de que lo había hecho sentir una fracción de lo que él sentía.

“Deja de ser tan idiota, Haz,” dijo Louis sosteniendo su bebida. Dios, quería irse de ahí. Ir a esa fiesta había sido la peor idea del mundo. Se empujó a través de Harry y Nick aunque estaban tratando de hablarle, pero no podía soportar la idea de tratar de escucharlos.

Niall estaba en el comedor con Liam y un montón de los amigos de Nick. Estaban jugando juegos de bebidas con un paquete de cartas y un estúpido disco de vinil en un maldito reproductor de vinil hipster, riendo sentados el uno encima del otro, alguien más fuera que dentro de la ventana hacia el jardín trasero haciendo algún tipo de apuesta.

Nadie notó a Louis de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, y después de un minuto se dio la vuelta y se fue, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar para ver si podía encontrar a Zayn y Perrie, pero ya no estaban ahí. Aunque Nick sí lo estaba. Nick le envió el mismo tipo de mirada que Louis había aprendido a temer, con su mirada desapareciendo de Louis como si no importara, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Nick nunca lo había mirado así. Louis ni siquiera sabía que eso le importaba.

Nick estaba en el sofá con algunos de sus amigos hablando del equipo de futbol.

“Será increíble,” dijo Nick, “porque no he estado en una cancha de futbol desde que iba en noveno año.”

“Imagina cuán masculino serás ahora,” dijo otro de los chicos chocando su botella de Corona contra el vaso de plástico de Nick. “Propiamente masculino.”

“Propiamente masculino,” repitió Nick enviándole una mirada a Louis. “Pero necesitamos un nombre para el equipo. Así de que, uno bueno. Nada mierda. Y necesitamos un uniforme.”

“En serio,” dijo otro chico, “sólo tú podrías estar más preocupado sobre el color del uniforme y el nombre más que del equipo en sí.”

Louis odiaba eso. Lo odiaba, porque todo era una maldita broma para Nick y sus amigos, y estaba cansado de eso. El futbol era _increíble_ , y todo lo que Nick hacía era convertirlo en algo ridículo. “Todo es una maldita broma para ti,” dijo Louis metiéndose en la conversación. “Acaso no le pones esfuerzo a algo? Y ahora qué, ahora tienes un maldito equipo irónico de futbol también? Sólo para ser más _masculino_ , como si eso fuera algo que existe. Tienes idea de cuán estúpido eso te hace lucir? Luces estúpido.”

“Suficiente,” dijo Nick poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo a Louis de su codo, arrastrándolo fuera de la sala de estar hasta el pasillo. Louis estaba bastante ebrio, y conocía lo suficiente a Nick para reconocer que él también lo estaba.

“Suéltame,” gritó Louis tratando de quitar su brazo de Nick mientras Nick lo empujaba hacia la dirección de la puerta. Al menos Aimee y su amiga se habían ido a otra parte.

“No,” Nick lucía feroz y ebrio y enojado. Sacudió el brazo de Louis. “Estoy tan harto de tu mierda, Louis. Qué diablos pasa contigo?”

“Suéltame,” dijo Louis de nuevo, pero el agarre de Nick era fuerte. “No tienes derecho.” Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Se sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

“Tengo todo el derecho,” dijo Nick. “Dios, solías ser divertido para invitar, qué con eso de que te caracterizabas por ser un imbécil; eso solía ser gracioso, pero ahora siempre eres terrible.” Quitó fuerza en el agarre del codo de Louis, pero Louis no se movió. No podía. “No tengo idea qué pretendes con esto, diciendo que todo es una maldita broma para mí. De verdad estás de pie aquí peleando _conmigo_ por no esforzarme cuando todos saben que amas el futbol pero no quieres unirte a nuestro equipo. Como sea, no necesitas estar en mi equipo, pero ni siquiera has pensado en aplicar para la sociedad de futbol. Pudiste haber formado un buen equipo al menos. La Unión siempre está diciendo que quieren formar una liga de cinco por lado. Pudiste haberlo hecho de pie sobre tu cabeza, pero no te molestaste en hacerlo.”

Louis de verdad sentía que vomitaría. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza y probar la bilis en su lengua.

“Y no es sólo el futbol, cierto? Amas actuar, pero nunca haces ninguna de las obras. Pudiste hacer algo con la sociedad LGBT porque siempre están desesperados para conseguir gente, pero tú ni siquiera vas. No te esfuerzas en _nada_ , Louis, y todos lo saben, y estás arruinando mi maldita fiesta. Solía tener a Harry siempre hablando sobre ti, acerca de cuán genial eras y ahora todo lo que dice de ti es que no te soporta, y que está harto de eso, y sabes qué? Lo entiendo. Estoy harto de eso también. Me juzgas a mí y mis amigos todo el tiempo, y estoy cansado de eso. Y qué si no te gusta lo que nos gusta a mí y mis amigos? No me importa, porque nos divertimos y pasamos un buen rato. No estamos hiriendo a nadie. La única persona que parece tener un problema con ello eres _tú_ , y no te necesito juzgándonos cada segundo todos los días. No te cansas de eso? De ser un maldito idiota todo el tiempo? Incluso tus amigos están hartos de ti. Acaso los ves al lado tuyo? No, porque están tan hartos de ti como el resto de nosotros.”

“Dios,” soltó Louis. “De acuerdo.” Normalmente respondería con algo, normalmente le diría a Nick cuán molesto era, pero no podía. _No podía_. No había nada que odiara más que el hecho de ser descubierto. Sólo esa ocasión había querido que funcionara. Louis trató de asentir, pero no pudo. Había un sollozo atrapado en su garganta y quizá lloraba o quizá vomitaba, las dos cosas sonaban como lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento. “Sólo, um—me iré.” No pudo decir nada más que eso porque iba a llorar. Sus ojos se sentían húmedos. Louis no lloraba y podía sentir que empezaría a hacerlo, y lo odiaba, lo odiaba, _lo odiaba_.

Cogió su abrigo con torpeza y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

Todavía traía consigo su bebida así que la dejó en la pared cerca de la puerta del patio delantero mientras trataba desesperadamente de evitar quebrarse. Estaba a mitad de la calle cuando empezó a correr, con un sollozo escapándose de él al alcanzar llegar a la calle principal. Estaba bastante seguro que vomitaría; todo lo que había bebido esa noche estaba revolviéndose en su estomago mientras cruzaba la calle caminando entre los autos. El sonido de las bocinas lo siguió hasta que dejó de correr, tomando el camino hacia el lado del río que daba hasta el parque.

No podía respirar. Louis presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos para evitar llorar. Porque era un fracasado, sabía que era un fracasado, y nunca había tenido éxito en nada, no realmente, y ese era su más grande fracaso porque lo había deseado tanto. Esos amigos, ese curso, toda la experiencia. Lo había deseado tanto.

Lo había deseado tanto, maldición.

Se subió encima de la valla hacia el campo en la esquina del parque, y luego otra vez hacia el otro lado hasta que llegó a la cancha de tenis y no pudo seguir más. Se sentía enfermo y su teléfono estaba vibrando contra su pierna en su bolso.

Se tiró en el suelo contra la pared de la cancha de tenis y sacó la parte trasera de su teléfono para que la batería se saliera sin checar quién lo estaba llamándolo. Louis puso su cabeza en sus manos.

No podía respirar.


	2. I Really Fucked It Up This Time

Louis no podía quedarse en el parque por siempre. Ya había pasado al menos media ahora y estaba haciendo frío y no podía dejar de temblar. La nausea estaba ahí también—como un recordatorio constante en cada respiro desesperado y lleno de pánico que daba. No podía regresar a casa, no podía regresar a la fiesta, y no era como si pudiera regresar a su casa-casa con su mamá tampoco.

Terminó en casa de Eleanor, tocando a su puerta aunque era bastante noche y estaba hecho todo un desastre, ebrio y desesperado.

“Hola”, dijo cuando Eleanor abrió la puerta en sus pijamas. “Puedo quedarme aquí?”

Eleanor le dio una mirada y retrocedió un paso lejos de la puerta. “Entra,” dijo guiándolo hacia la sala de estar con la TV encendida y sus compañeras de flat charlando, y después hacia arriba a su habitación. Estaba frío arriba, y su habitación estaba revuelta, pero nada comparada a la suya. Se sentó con ella en la cama con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y trató de detener el temblor de su cuerpo mientras Eleanor desaparecía abajo en la cocina. Louis tenía tanto frío.

Eleanor le hizo una taza de té y un pedazo de tostada, luego se sentó a su lado en la cama. “Quieres hablar sobre ello?”

Louis sabía que le estaba presentando una extraña imagen: estaba borracho y tenía señas de haber estado llorando y le faltaba el aliento y estaba temblando, pero más que eso, estaba _quieto_. Era como si sus palabras hubieran desaparecido, como si todo lo que pudiera decir se hubiera marchitado y muerto dentro de él, atrapado en su pecho como si todo lo que deseara estuviera podrido hasta el hueso desde adentro hacia afuera. “Puedo quedarme aquí?” preguntó de nuevo.

“Dije que sí, no es cierto?” dijo Eleanor. Chocó su rodilla contra la de Louis. Estaba siendo cuidadosa con él y Louis sólo quería empezar a llorar otra vez. “Qué sucedió?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. Repetía todo en su cabeza una y otra vez, Niall gritándole, _siempre eres terrible_ , y _no te esfuerzas en nada_ , e _incluso tus amigos están hartos de ti_. No sabía en qué momento había terminado siendo esa persona al punto en el que sus amigos estaban hartos de él, y ni siquiera podía recordar por qué eran sus amigos en primer lugar si siguieron con su vida sin él. “Alguna vez la has cagado tanto que no había una manera de arreglarlo? Alguna vez hiciste que la gente se sintiera tan harta de ti que no soportaban estar a tu alrededor? Porque eso es lo que hice.” Louis no sabía cómo decir el resto. “Eso es lo que hice.”

“Oh, Louis,” dijo Eleanor sosteniendo su mano.

No sabía qué más decir. Su garganta dolía y sus ojos estaban inflamados. Comió su tostada y bebió su té, y después de eso los dos salieron para fumar un cigarrillo. Eleanor se mantuvo cerca a su lado, y no continuó insistiendo, lo cual era bueno porque de otra manera tendría que explicarle por qué le estaban temblando las manos. Louis simplemente no sabía qué decir.

Nunca había sido quieto.

Terminó durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir en el piso de la habitación de Eleanor, bajo una manta suave color naranja porque no podía dejar de temblar. No pudo conciliar el sueño por un largo, largo rato, mantuvo su mirada en el techo y trató de hacer algo con el dolor de su pecho que estaba arrastrándose por su piel como una araña tejiendo su red. Estaba atrapado en ella, con ese dolor, con esa desesperada soledad que nunca había deseado y con la que no sabía cómo lidiar.

Era sólo que—lo había deseado tanto. Lo había deseado más que nada en su vida entera, y se había hecho creer que podría tenerlo, y esa era la peor parte. Por primera vez había creído que podía tenerlo, pero al final no había importado. De todos modos lo había arruinado.

Despertó en la mañana con los ojos pegados y con nausea revolviendo su estomago. Se lavó su rostro en el baño de Eleanor y caminó en silencio a su habitación para no despertarla, pero ya estaba sentada en la cama checando su teléfono.

“Buen día,” dijo Louis, y su propia voz sonó áspera y un poco ronca, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. No lo estaba, a menos que ser un desastre contara como estar enfermo.

“Hey,” dijo Eleanor. “Dormiste bien?”

Louis se encogió un poco de hombros, inseguro de cómo decir que no había sido capaz de apagar su cerebro. Eleanor le sonrió de todos modos, luego palmeó su lado de la cama, y Louis todavía era Louis, debajo de todo. Subió a su cama con ella y la abrazó desde el centro de su torso, descansando su barbilla en su hombro. Probablemente olía mal pero no podía evitarlo. Quería sentirse normal otra vez. Quería sentir algo otra vez que no fuera sólo dolor desesperado.

“Todo estará bien, sabes,” dijo Eleanor, pero Louis no estaba seguro. No había manera que lo fuera a estar, no realmente. Louis no dijo nada, sólo se empujó un poco más a su lado mientras Eleanor se inclinaba hacia él para encender la radio.

Se pusieron de pie luego de un rato, Louis continuaba quieto en el exterior y por dentro no dejaba de pensar. Eleanor le ofreció cereal del estante en su cocina y normalmente Louis se entusiasmaría con todas las posibilidades por elegir, pero no parecía poder elegir algo. Al final se sirvió un plato de Coco Pops mientras Eleanor se servía uno de fruta y fibra, luego regresaron arriba con dos enormes tazas de té.

“Entonces,” dijo Eleanor mientras se acomodaban en el piso de su habitación, con el edredón sobre sus rodillas. “Crees que quieras explicarme qué sucedió anoche?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar sobre eso. No; no creía que _pudiera_ hablarlo. Las palabras estaban atrapadas dentro de él y cada vez que trataba de hablar se ahogaba en ellas. Dios, estaba tan cansado. Estaba cansado desde hacía semanas. A veces era difícil salir de la cama en las mañanas. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

“Todo salió mal,” dijo, e incluso eso había sido desesperadamente difícil de decir en voz alta. “Sólo—arruiné todo y ahora ya no quieren ser mis amigos.”

Eleanor se acercó más a su lado. “Quién?” preguntó. “Harry y los chicos?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Nick me dijo unas verdades.”

“Qué? Es probablemente mentira entonces. Qué puede saber él? Tu y esos chicos están unidos de la cadera. Todos lo estaban el año pasado. Tuve que gritarte un millón de veces sólo para que te callaras.”

“Pero el año pasado fue diferente a este. Ahora no puedo hacer que ninguno de ellos pase el tiempo conmigo.” Sonaba patético incluso a sus oídos.

Eleanor empujó su rodilla contra la de Louis. “Estoy segura que no es verdad.”

“Lo es,” dijo Louis. “Todos están hartos de mí, y ni siquiera los culpo.”

“Tal vez las cosas no están tan mal como crees?”

“No,” dijo Louis. “Lo están.” Descansó su mejilla en el hombro de Eleanor. “Todo salió mal, El. Todo salió tan malditamente mal.”

“Louis—”

“A veces lo arruinas demasiado como para que sea posible arreglarlo,” dijo, y su pecho se sentía como si se estuviera encogiendo.

Dolía terrible.

“Oh, Lou”, dijo Eleanor, Louis cerró sus ojos para evitar llorar otra vez, descansó su mejilla contra su hombro mientras Eleanor ponía su plato de cereal en el suelo para abrazarlo. “Todo estará bien.”

No lo estaría, cierto? Sus amigos habían salido adelante, y él era un jodido imbécil, un idiota hasta la médula y ni siquiera podía hacer su semestre. No existía una solución para nada de eso. Simplemente estaba arruinado.

~*~

Louis entró a la casa en silencio, esperando poder entrar a su habitación sin ser visto por nadie. Se había lavado su rostro otra vez con Eleanor antes de irse y le robó algo de jabón para la cara pero aún lucía como un desastre. Y no tuvo suerte; podía escuchar la televisión encendida en la sala de estar y la radio en la cocina.

La cosa era que, estaba asustado, y nunca estaba asustado. Fingió una sonrisa y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, justo como siempre hacía cuando todo estaba bien, y si su mano tembló entonces nadie estaba ahí para verlo.

Nunca antes había estado asustado de enfrentar a sus amigos. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, con la ansiedad rascando su piel como una alergia. Podía escucharlos en la sala de estar.

Louis había actuado por años; podía hacer eso. “Buen día, chicos,” dijo deseando que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro en la sala con las cortinas cerradas para que no notaran bien su rostro. “Iré a ducharme.”

Liam se abrió camino de las escaleras hasta la sala. “Dónde diablos estuviste anoche? Tienes una jodida idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado?”

Louis hizo una de sus mejores actuaciones concentrándose en lucir casual. “Me quedé con un amigo,” dijo, no agregó, _no creí que alguno de ustedes recordara notar que no estaba aquí_. No agregó, _he querido que me noten desde hace semanas_. Louis era tan jodidamente necesitado, a veces. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. No agregó, _creí que ya no me querían cerca_.

“Odias quedarte en casa de los demás,” dijo Zayn. Lucía cansado. De hecho, Harry y Niall y Zayn y Liam lucían cansados y con resaca y furiosos y preocupados, y Louis no sabía cuál era peor. No tenía idea cómo había ocurrido eso, cómo fue que los cinco habían terminado con una enorme división separándolos; Louis en un lado con los cuatro de ellos en el otro.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Tenía una maña, una extraña maña donde sólo le gustaba dormir en su propia cama. Era un secreto que no compartía muy a menudo. Nunca dormía bien cuando se quedaba con otra gente.

“Nick me hizo llamarte, y luego nos hizo salir a buscarte cuando no contestaste tu teléfono,” dijo Harry. Lucía preocupado. “No dejaba de decir que no debió haberte dicho lo que te dijo. Se sintió bastante mal por decirte lo que sea que te haya dicho.”

“De qué pelearon?” Preguntó Niall extendiendo su brazo para tocar el de Louis. “Dijo que saliste corriendo y que estabas molesto y afectado. Él también parecía bastante molesto y afectado. Qué le dijiste? Por qué no traías tu teléfono? Te buscamos.”

 _Nick_ parecía bastante molesto y afectado, Dios. “Se quedó sin carga,” mintió Louis. “Y como si hubiera peleado con Nick, eso es ridículo, es un jodido idiota. Simplemente tenía otro lugar en el cual estar.” Ninguno de los chicos parecía creerle. Louis tenía que esforzarse más. “Vamos, Liam, salte de mi maldito camino. Iré a ducharme, a menos que ustedes imbéciles se hayan terminado el agua caliente.”

“No vas a disculparte?” Preguntó Liam.

Louis no creía poder disculparse por fallar en todo, incluyendo ser un amigo de mierda y todo lo demás. “No hay nada por lo cual deba disculparme, amigo,” dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, empujándose a través de Liam. “Lamento que mi teléfono se haya quedado sin carga. No necesitaban preocuparse, de verdad. Cuándo he tenido una noche de un viernes donde no tuviera otro lugar en el cual estar?”

~*~

Si lloró hasta cansarse en la ducha entonces nadie necesitaba saberlo nunca.

~*~

Nada se puso mejor los siguientes días. Louis aún continuaba cansado todo el tiempo, y estaba incomodo e inseguro en su propia piel, lo cual odiaba. Estaba quieto y trataba de mantenerse fuera de todo, porque no podía pensar en algo por decir y porque no podía dejar de repetir a Nick diciendo _incluso tus amigos están hartos de ti_ una y otra vez en su cabeza como una grabación. Louis siempre, siempre había sabido como ser molesto, pero hasta ahora siempre había creído que eso era una cosa buena. Algo positivo, como si fuera travieso y divertido y la vida y alma de la fiesta—el buen tipo de irritación.

Ahora nada de esas cosas se aplicaban a él, y no sabía por qué o cómo había llegado a ese punto, o por qué no podía recordar cómo pasar el día sin tener que esconderse en un lugar sólo para recordar cómo seguir respirando. Antes eso había parecido bastante automático.

Los chicos actuaban incómodos con él, y Harry continuaba mirando hacia Louis con preocupación cuando creía que Louis no estaba mirando. Liam casi no le hablaba, y eso dolía porque el año pasado Liam había sido su compañero de crimen, su compañero de bromas-de-residencia en los dormitorios. Pero ahora Liam era quieto cerca de él, como si fuera un animal herido, con sus ojos doloridos. Louis ni siquiera estaba seguro si era por algo específico que había hecho, o si era sólo que Louis había estado tan increíblemente terrible que ya no había nada para decir.

Aunque estaba bien así, porque Louis no podía pensar en algo para decir de todos modos.

 _Están hartos de ti_ se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pero los chicos todavía programaban campeonatos de Fifa y se quedaban los sábados, los cinco juntos donde tomaban alcohol y jugaban Fifa y pedían pizza a domicilio, y Louis no lo entendía. No entendía por qué lo estaban incluyendo _ahora_ , cuando claramente estaban tan hartos de él. Incluso Niall le había gritado esa semana por comerse todas sus salchichas y por no reemplazarlas, y Louis no recordaba cómo se suponía que debía responder, así que simplemente había reemplazado las salchichas y se había sentado en su habitación con el estéreo a todo volumen porque si el bajo palpitaba en el interior de su piel entonces al menos no tenía que escuchar a sus amigos viviendo sus vidas sin él.

Los planes para quedarse los sábados continuaron, y por un momento se sintió bien, como si estuvieran tratando de incluirlo, pero Louis no era un caso de caridad, y no necesitaba sus planes por lastima. Después de todo ahora sabía cuán hartos de él estaban y no quería entrometerse. Louis pretendió que tenía planes, y el sábado se encontró un lugar en la librería en el último piso lejos de los elevadores. Se escondió ahí con su laptop y su iPod y jugó a un montón de juegos hasta que su estomago estuvo rugiendo con hambre y entonces fue donde Eleanor con una pizza barata que había comprado en la esquina, y ambos miraron DVD’s en la habitación de Eleanor con la puerta cerrada lejos de sus compañeras de flat.

Toda la semana desde la fiesta de Nick había sido terrible, y Louis se estaba volviendo loco por lo mucho que lo odiaba. Deseaba que hubiera una manera más fácil de ser despedido de una amistad que esa. Y no eran sólo sus amigos. Había recibido un ensayo de vuelta que estaba un punto arriba de ser reprobado, y de acuerdo, sabía que nunca se iba a graduar con honores, pero había esperado hacerlo con un agradable y solido 2:2. A ese paso no iba a conseguir pasar a tercero.

Louis pretendió. Pretendió los siguientes días también, en clases y en los tutoriales y en casa. Pretendió en el supermercado y pretendió cuando fue a la Unión de Estudiantes. Pretendió cuando miró a Nick Grimshaw por primera vez desde su fiesta, y cuando ambos estuvieron en Tesco y Nick estaba echando a su canasta latas de tomates picados un lunes como si el apocalipsis estuviera a punto de llegar. Pretendió cuando miró a Nick fuera de la estación de radio el martes, y pretendió cuando miró a Nick en la Unión a la hora del almuerzo el día siguiente. Louis pretendió, y tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente, tal vez podía empezar a sentirse bien otra vez. Había pocas probabilidades, pero tenía esperanza.

Porque de otra manera sólo tenía eso, y Louis aún estaba teniendo problemas recordando cómo debía respirar. 

Aún estaba pretendiendo cuando Nick llegó a su mesa en la Unión el miércoles. Nick tenía una mirada quieta y cautelosa en su rostro que Louis no había visto antes. Louis no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso cerca de alguien.

“Te gustaría venir arriba al almuerzo de sándwiches de Indie Soc?” Preguntó Nick aunque enfrente de Louis ya había un plato vacío. Había hecho una costumbre comer patatas fritas con salsa cada almuerzo en lugar de regresar a casa. Parecía una opción válida de vida. “Quieres un baguette por una libra? El dinero irá para mantener las barbas de cuello de la sociedad.”

Louis agitó su copia de _Endgame_ en dirección a Nick. “Tengo que tener listo esto para las dos. Tengo que hacer un tutorial.”

“Estás seguro?” Preguntó Nick, algo quieto. Para alguien que estaba malditamente harto de Louis, Nick estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en lucir incomodo y tímido. “Apenas son las diez y media. Podrías subir y beberte una coca-cola, o lo que sea.”

Louis tenía una taza de té a la mitad enfrente de él. “Así estoy bien,” dijo, y para ser un extrovertido, Louis estaba tomando eso de esconderse a un nuevo nivel sin precedentes. Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. “Gracias de todos modos.”

“Louis—sobre aquella noche—”

Louis sacudió su cabeza. “Está bien”, dijo. “Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué hablamos. Vamos, ve arriba antes de que envíen un equipo de salvamento. Sabes que será difícil si todos esos hipsters se tienen que inclinar en viejos mapas para encontrarte. Terminarán en Glasgow o algo así.”

“Nah,” dijo Nick. “Es todo sobre iPhones ahora.”

Louis tocó un poco la página del libro. Debajo de la mesa su rodilla estaba moviéndose de arriba abajo, y no podía hacer que se detuviera. “Aimee está por aquí. Creo que está esperándote.”

Nick miró por sobre su hombro. Aimee estaba inclinada contra el marco de la puerta con su teléfono en su mano. Nick asintió hacia ella. “De acuerdo,” dijo aún quieto. “Deberías considerar venir a la siguiente. Podrías tener un sándwich por una libra.”

“Seguro,” Louis asintió. Nunca iría a un almuerzo de sándwiches de Indie Soc, mucho menos si Nick estaba ahí. Nick, que estaba harto de Louis justo como los demás. Nick, a quien Louis nunca había caído en cuenta que gustaba de tener a su lado, aunque fuera sólo para burlarse de él constantemente.

Cuando Nick se retiró, Louis continuó mirando hacia la mesa como si el hecho de mirar por un rato y con suficientemente fuerza todo fuera a estar bien.

No recordaba cómo no era sentirse de esa manera. Y lo odiaba.

~*~

Louis arruinó su tutorial de _Endgame_. No pudo responder la pregunta que le hizo su tutor y no pudo pensar en ninguna de las cosas que los demás en su tutorial aparentemente asumían que eran obvias. No pudo cubrirlo con algo sabiondo porque era como si su cerebro estuviera muerto donde todas las cosas graciosas solían estar.

Harry le envió un mensaje más tarde, cuando Louis estaba escondido en una esquina de la librería jugando Candy Crush Saga y Pet Rescue Saga hasta que la batería de su teléfono o sus vidas se agotaran, cualquiera que llegara primero. Harry quería saber si Louis iría a la Unión con él el sábado por la noche a una noche de música que Nick había organizado.

Louis no podía enfrentar a Nick, no podía enfrentar su maldita estúpida sociedad hipster y no podía enfrentar a Harry, así que pretendió que estaría mirando a otros amigos. Harry no necesitaba saber que no había otros amigos, no realmente, ninguno aparte de los chicos. Louis rascó con sus uñas el comienzo de su tatuaje de pájaros. Cinco de ellos volando libres. Oprimió su uña contra el que estaba volando solo atrás de los otros cuatro. Si rascaba lo suficiente podría borrarse a él mismo? Pretender que nunca estuvo ahí para empezar.

Louis quería llorar. Siempre quería llorar.

Llegó a casa con Liam de pie fuera de la puerta de su habitación con incomodidad. “Mi clase ha sido cancelada,” dijo Liam, y Louis no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo una conversación real con Liam. La semana de lectura, tal vez. Antes de eso.

“Hola,” dijo Louis, su voz sonó ronca. Tal vez sí se estaba enfermando. Tal vez era por eso que se sentía tan cansado y como si para mantener una conversación se necesitara más energía de la que tenía.

“No te he visto en años,” dijo Liam. “Podemos ir al pub. Podría saltarme la clase de las cinco.”

La cosa era que Louis habría matado para que sus amigos lo invitaran a hacer algo, pero ahora no sabía cómo ser con ellos. Louis continuaba recordando, _incluso tus amigos están hartos de ti_ , y _nunca te esfuerzas en nada_.

“Mi seminario fue reprogramado,” dijo Louis, lo cual era una mentira. “Sólo vine por un libro.”

“Oh,” dijo Liam luciendo vagamente decepcionado.

“Lo siento,” dijo Louis.

“De verdad tienes que irte?” Preguntó Liam.

Louis resopló con burla al escucharlo. “No puedes pensar en nada para hacer con una hora libre?” Todos ellos habían tenido algo que hacer con sus horas libres, durante semanas. Horas libres sin Louis. Se estaba sintiendo filoso, como la punta de una cuchilla. “Mastúrbate o algo, Liam.”

Liam se sonrojó un poco.

“Bien,” dijo Liam luego de un momento. “Entonces yo, um, nos vemos luego.”

“Sí,” dijo Louis haciendo todo un show buscando su cargador y su libro para poder volver a pretender que estaba en un seminario durante otra hora.

Decidió irse y tocar la puerta de Eleanor en lugar de eso, ver si podía soportarlo un poco. Llamó a su mamá mientras llegaba. Pretendió con ella que todo estaba bien, y tener aún el tiempo de su vida era más complicado que el resto. Louis simplemente estaba tan, tan cansado de pretender.

La única persona con la que no tenía que pretender era Eleanor, y era por eso que no se había permitido verla demasiado fuera de clases. Antes de esa noche, sólo la había visto dos veces desde la semana de la fiesta de Nick, la pizza que tuvieron la noche del sábado, y luego el lunes, y ahora esa noche. Había llorado enfrente de ella la segunda vez después de haber visto a Nick Grimshaw echando latas de tomate picado en su canasta en el supermercado. Había aparecido en su entrada con una pizza congelada, y había sido enloquecedor. Todo eso había sido vergonzoso, pero incluso llorando sobre una pizza de peperoni no lo había podido hacer admitir por qué estaba tan molesto y afectado. Aunque supiera que había hablado con ella esa noche luego de la fiesta de Nick. Louis estaba demasiado avergonzado. Le había pasado su ensayo de inglés en lugar de eso, el que tenía la nota un punto arriba de una nota reprobada, sólo para justificar por qué había llorado esa vez.

Cuando apareció en su puerta en esa ocasión casi era hora del té, y aunque Liam ya debía haberse ido para sus clases en un punto en el no tan distante futuro, Eleanor le hizo pasta con pesto y lo dejó esconderse en su habitación con la música encendida así no tenía por qué ver a sus compañeras de flat durante una hora más.

Louis siempre había sentido que había tomado la decisión correcta en hacer que Eleanor fuera su amiga el año pasado.

Eleanor esperó hasta que estuvieron sentados con su pasta antes de que empezara a instigarlo. “Estoy preocupada por ti,” dijo pasándole una botella de cerveza y un saca corchos. “No estás siendo tu.”

Louis estaba cansado y tan, tan solo. “No me gustaba demasiado lo que era,” dijo, la cual era una sentencia algo dolorosa porque lo que realmente quería decir era—aunque no lo podía decir—que otras personas no sentían agrado de la persona que era, aunque Louis había querido que lo hicieran. Aunque Louis realmente, realmente hubiera querido que lo hicieran.

“Lou—”

“No,” dijo. “Soy terrible en inglés, todo lo demás salió mal y ya no tengo idea quién soy. No tengo nada más para decir. Podemos sólo, no sé, mirar tv y no hablar sobre esto?”

“Sabes,” dijo Eleanor con cuidado, “el hecho de que tu y yo no hablemos sobre esto no soy yo siendo una buena amiga. Sé que es difícil, pero tal vez deberías hablar sobre esto. Si no es conmigo que sea con alguien más. Estás triste, Lou. Nunca habías estado triste.”

Louis puso su plato en el suelo cerca de sus pies y abrió su cerveza. Sus ojos se sentían húmedos y ni siquiera sabía por qué. No era de los que lloraban. Nunca lo había sido. Había estado sintiéndose a punto de llorar por algo que se sentía como semanas. “Estoy bien,” dijo. “Estoy tan, tan bien.”

Eleanor puso su plato en el suelo también y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis. “Has pensando en, no sé, quizá tomarte una interrupción? Tomarte un tiempo fuera de aquí? Es sólo que—creo que te estás poniendo más triste. No sé si estás lo suficientemente bien para estar aquí. Podrías regresar a tu casa de vacaciones.” Eleanor había sonado incomoda y tentativa y cuidadosa.

Louis odiaba eso. “Si me voy ahora,” dijo, “ya no voy a regresar. Si me voy, eso será todo.”

No sonaba tan mal como lo que era. Cuándo demonios había sucedido eso? Dios.

“Dios,” dijo Louis. “Si me voy ahora no regresaré.”

Eleanor lo abrazó y besó su cabeza, y Louis tuvo que pelear para no dejarse quebrar. Se apartó de ella luego de un minuto y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano.

“Hay que mirar televisión.”

“Piénsalo,” dijo Eleanor alcanzando su laptop para cargar su iPlayer. “Podemos encontrar algunas cosas o lo que sea, hacerlo apropiadamente. Al menos piénsalo. Odio verte así. Lo prometes?”

Louis asintió. No estaba enteramente seguro si necesitaba pensar en ello. No sabía por qué no lo había considerado antes.

No estar ahí nunca más. No estar en la uni.

~*~

Louis regresó a casa y todo estaba quieto y ninguna de las luces estaban encendidas. Se quitó su calzado arrojándolos en el pasillo y se dirigió a la sala de estar sin molestarse en encender las luces mientras se acurrucaba en la esquina del sofá y buscaba en sus contactos de su teléfono hasta llegar a su mamá. Presionó llamar.

“Qué dirías, mamá,” dijo sin antes decir _hola_ , “si te dijera que quiero abandonar todo y regresar a casa?”

“Oh, _Louis_ ,” dijo con su voz entrecortada. “Qué ha pasado, cariño?”

“Quiero regresar a casa. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero regresar a casa.”

“Algo debió haber pasado, Lou. Estabas bien cuando hablé contigo más temprano.”

“No lo estaba,” dijo Louis. “Mentí. Todo salió mal.” Sabía que estaba llorando pero no parecía poder detenerse. “Quiero abandonar.”

Louis sabía que su mamá estaba molesta también, pero obviamente estaba tratando de ser sensible y calmada acerca de que Louis era un jodido fracaso. “Por qué no vienes a casa por un par de días para que lo pienses?” Dijo. “Te conseguiré un ticket para el tren este fin de semana si sólo regresas a casa para hablarlo conmigo. Propiamente. Sin tomar decisiones finales todavía.”

“Arruiné todo,” dijo Louis con su voz atascándose en un sollozo. “Creí que importaba. Creí que le importaba a los demás, pero fui tan estúpido, mamá. Porque no creo que importe. No creo que importe en absoluto. Todos están hartos de mí. Y no me esforcé lo suficiente. En nada. Tenían razón. Todos tenían razón. No soy lo suficientemente bueno.”

“Oh cariño,” dijo, y su mamá estaba llorando también. Había hecho llorar a su mamá. “Por qué no vienes a casa mejor esta mañana, huh? O esta noche, si quieres. Quizá haya un tren que puedas tomar que parta esta noche. Quieres que busque los tiempos por ti? No hay que esperar hasta el fin de semana.”

“Yo lo buscaré,” dijo Louis. “Veré si hay un tren. Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.”

“Busca si hay trenes ahora mismo. Llámame cuando hayas encontrado uno. Lo compraré por ti.”

“No tienes que hacerlo—”

“Sí tengo,” dijo. “Te amo.”

“Pensé que importaba,” dijo Louis otra vez. Se limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano. “Pensé que esta vez todo iba a salir bien.”

“Oh, cariño,” dijo. Su voz se entrecortó. “Importas mucho para nosotros, de acuerdo? Hay gente en este mundo para quienes importas más que nada, ok? Arreglaremos esto. Sólo regresa a casa. Ve y busca trenes ahora.”

Louis asintió sorbiendo por su nariz. “Te llamaré en un rato.”

“Ok. Te amamos mucho. Arreglaremos esto, cariño.”

Excepto que no lo harían, porque no podían. Porque Louis era el que necesitaba ser arreglado, y estaba todo roto.

Cuando colgó presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos para tratar de dejar de llorar, con su teléfono presionado en su mano.

“Sí importas,” dijo Zayn desde el marco de la puerta prendiendo la luz. “Sí importas para nosotros, maldición.” Lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Louis había estado seguro que la casa estaba sola. De dónde había salido Zayn?

“Lo hago?” Preguntó. Sus amigos se habían olvidado de él, aunque Louis era el más ruidoso y molesto aparte de Nick Grimshaw, y a Louis no le gustaba pensar en Nick. No podía detenerse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía detener un montón de cosas últimamente. Nick Grimshaw era una de esas cosas que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Louis estaba tan, tan casado de estar cansado, estaba cansado de arruinar todo, y estaba cansado de estar atascado en esa vida con todos siguiendo adelante sin él. Estaba cansado de obtener malas notas, y de Nick Grimshaw teniendo _razón_ , y de Nick Grimshaw siendo cuidadoso con él en la maldita Unión, como si supiera cuán malditamente frágil era Louis por dentro.

Sólo quería que todo se detuviera.

Estaba cansado de no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

“Por supuesto que sí,” dijo Zayn, su respiración se trabó como si hubiera un sollozo en su garganta, luego dejó caer su bolso en el brazo del sofá y envolvió a Louis en un abrazo.

Louis se sentía como si todo le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más, a alguien cerca de él, pero no a él. Si abrazó de vuelta a Zayn fue porque se suponía que debía hacerlo, porque no sabía qué más hacer, y si terminaron en el sofá con los brazos de Zayn alrededor de él tal vez era para mejor. “Acabas de llegar?”

“Estaba por irme,” dijo Zayn. “Iba a ir con Perrie.”

“Bien,” dijo Louis porque todos siempre tenían que irse. Louis asintió.

“Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas teniendo un momento difícil?” Preguntó Zayn cubriendo la mano de Louis con la suya. “Si estabas echando de menos tu casa o lo que sea, debiste decirnos. Pudiste habernos dicho.”

Louis negó con su cabeza. “No es eso,” dijo. “Como sea, ustedes nunca estaban cerca. Nadie lo estaba.”

“Lou,” dijo Zayn.

Louis no tenía algo más para decir. Se suponía que debía estar buscando trenes. Se apartó de Zayn y caminó hacia su habitación recogiendo su bolso en el camino.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su habitación. Su laptop estaba en su cama, quitó el edredón para poder sentarse con sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras esperaba a que su laptop se encendiera.

Zayn apareció bajo el marco de la puerta. “No huyas, maldición. Dios, Louis. Te escuché. Dijiste que querías abandonar. Por qué quieres irte?”

“Sólo—” Louis no sabía qué decir, así que se encogió de hombros en el momento que la puerta principal se abrió y Niall gritó _quién está en casa, hijos de perra?_

“Aquí”, llamó Zayn con sus ojos aún en Louis. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Louis y esperó a que Niall llegara, y entonces lo hizo. Niall sacó la silla de escritorio de Louis y se quitó sus tenis, puso sus pies sobre la cama al lado de ellos y movió sus dedos y no se disculpó por el olor.

“Están bien apestosos ahora,” dijo en cambio, lo cual Louis podía ver que era verdad. “Qué está pasando?”

“Louis se irá,” dijo Zayn apuntando hacia Louis. “Va a abandonar.”

Louis miró abajo hacia su laptop.

“Qué demonios,” dijo Niall quitando sus pies de la cama de Louis, de repente todo serio. “Dime que está bromeando.”

“Está triste,” dijo Zayn. “No nos dijo.”

“Estoy bien,” mintió Louis. Ya no se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Ahora no sentía nada.

“De qué está hablando con eso de que abandonarás?”

“Puede que lo haga, eso es todo,” dijo Louis. “Aún no he decidido. De cualquier manera, no importa. Soy terrible en estar en la uni, eso es todo. No es el fin del mundo,” aunque se sentía como si lo fuera. Se sentía como si hubiera puesto todo su mundo en esa casa, y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso hasta que nadie más había hecho lo mismo. Hasta que sus amigos no lo habían hecho. Ellos eran sus mejores, mejores amigos, pero tal vez él no era el de ellos. Era como si no pudiera ni siquiera pensar en resolver nada porque cada vez que trataba de pensar en algo más no podía superar el signo de interrogación sobre él y los chicos. “Dónde están los otros?”

“No lo sé,” dijo Niall luciendo sorprendido. “Les mandaré mensajes para que vengan a casa.”

“No tienes que hacerlo,” dijo Louis.

“Por supuesto que sí, idiota,” dijo Niall aún escribiendo. “Uno de nosotros se irá, maldición, no crees que quieran saberlo?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente no podía decir que _no_.

Harry y Liam casi llegaban a casa de todos modos, según los mensajes de texto que Niall le leyó de su teléfono.

Louis le mandó un mensaje a su mamá, _estoy con los chicos. Compraré un ticket más tarde. No tienes que pagarlo. Te amo xx_

Si sus ojos nadaron un poco en lágrimas mientras presionó enviar, entonces se las arregló para recuperarse antes de elevar su vista.

“Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas triste?” Preguntó Niall otra vez. “Cómo dejaste que llegara tan lejos? Qué demonios está pasando?”

“Dijo que había arruinado todo y que todos estaban hartos de él,” dijo Zayn, y esa había sido una llamada privada. No debería repetir cosas de una llamada privada.

“Fue una llamada privada,” dijo Louis. “No debiste escuchar.”

“Cómo diablos se suponía que debíamos saber que te irías?” Preguntó Zayn, “Qué, creías que llegaríamos a casa un día para encontrar tu habitación vacía? Qué demonios, hombre.”

“Es por las salchichas?” Preguntó Niall. “Tuve un día de mierda, Lou. Fue sólo—no quise ser un imbécil o lo que sea. Si crees que estamos hartos de ti—”

“No lo sé, de acuerdo,” dijo Louis, y entonces la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo.

“Louis?” Llamó Harry subiendo las escaleras, Liam estaba detrás de él. “Qué demonios está sucediendo?”

“Louis se irá,” dijo Zayn otra vez cuando Harry entró a la habitación de Louis, tropezándose con su calzado en la puerta. Harry los pateó fuera del camino pero Liam los acomodó y los puso contra la pared. “Definitivamente. Abandonará.”

“Qué?” dijo Harry.

“Ya no quiere estar aquí,” dijo Zayn. “Cree que no importa.”

“Fue una llamada privada,” dijo Louis otra vez, porque se sentía como si le hubieran robado algo, como si Zayn le hubiera robado lo que había dentro de él, encerrado con fuerza dentro y todos esos sentimientos eran de Louis, y no le pertenecían a nadie más en esa habitación.

“Qué quieres decir con que no importas?” dijo Liam desde el marco de la puerta. Aún no había entrado más allá de la puerta. “Qué demonios quieres decir?”

“No es para tanto,” dijo Louis. “Todo está bien. Sólo—quizá me vaya, de acuerdo? Eso es todo.”

Harry empezó a llorar al escucharlo, lo cual era raro porque Louis debería ser el que estuviera llorando, pero era como si estuviera todo seco por dentro de repente. De cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos había estado tan afectado cuando habían estado ocupados todo el termino sin él, y ninguno de ellos había estado afectado cuando habían olvidado su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Niall envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, y Zayn lucía enojado y triste al mismo tiempo, pero Liam sólo se quedó de pie ahí en silencio.

Louis cerró su laptop y recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho otra vez con sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas.

“Dime que estás bromeando,” dijo Harry limpiando mocos con la manga de su suéter, así que Louis sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

“No estoy bromeando,” dijo Louis. Había estado tenso y ansioso durante días, sintiéndose enfermo la mayor parte del tiempo desde la semana de lectura, y sólo quería apagar su cerebro para no tener que sentir nada. Lo deseaba tanto. Louis cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared.

“Lo escuché hablando con su mamá por teléfono,” dijo Zayn. “Iba a buscar un tren para esta noche o mañana.”

Louis abrió sus ojos otra vez.

“Maldición,” dijo Niall.

“Simplemente te ibas a ir?” dijo Liam sin poder creerlo. “Te ibas a ir _esta noche_?”

“No sé,” dijo Louis. “Sólo—ya no puedo estar aquí.”

Liam permaneció de pie bajo el marco de la puerta durante un minuto, luego dijo, “maldición, yo—no puedo hacer esto,” y luego dobló hacia la derecha y se fue. _Se fue_ y el pecho de Louis se sintió aún más hueco y desesperado y pesado de lo que lo había estado dos minutos atrás.

“Liam—”

“Iré por él,” dijo Niall palmeando a Louis, luego hizo lo mismo con Harry en su hombro mientras se abría camino entre ellos. Zayn se quedó donde estaba, con sus rodillas contra las de Louis. Harry se limpió sus ojos con la manga de su suéter y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

“Hay algo que podamos hacer para que te quedes?” Preguntó Harry finalmente, después de un largo, largo minuto.

Louis se encogió de hombros. No podía dejar de pensar en Liam marchándose. “Por qué querrían que me quedara? No es como si alguno de ustedes me hubiera querido cerca este término. Probablemente ni siquiera hubieran notado que me fui. Todo lo que hago es hacerlos enojar.”

“Maldita sea,” dijo Zayn pateando a Louis en el tobillo. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Louis. “Estás diciendo tonterías. Eres nuestro mejor amigo, imbécil.”

Pero la cosa era que, era algo decirlo, y otra era decirlo en serio. “Sé que crees eso,” dijo Louis con cuidado. “Pero cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo juntos? Y cuándo fue la última vez que nos juntamos y no los hice enojar?”

“Lou—” empezó a decir Zayn.

Louis negó con su cabeza. “Fui estúpido al creer que podría hacer esto,” dijo. “Otro de mis fracasos en la vida. Nick tenía razón. Nunca me esfuerzo en nada.”

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con su mano en el tobillo de Louis. “Se siente terrible acerca de eso,” dijo con seriedad. “Honestamente, terrible. Sabes que él fue el que nos envió a buscarte esa noche. No lo dijo en serio. Nick continúa diciéndome lo mal que se siente. Ha estado esperando disculparse desde que sucedió. De verdad le agradas y no lo dijo en serio.”

“Que fue lo que Nick dijo?” preguntó Zayn.

Louis no quería revivirlo. Era suficientemente humillante que hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. Dejó salir un respiro. “Pudo no haberlo dicho en serio pero no estaba equivocado. Escuchen—aprecio que estén tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero estoy fallando en todo, no puedo arreglarlo, todos ustedes siguieron adelante y eso está bien, sólo necesito superarlo. Pasemos un buen rato antes de que me vaya, de acuerdo? Podemos salir y embriagarnos mañana, y entonces me iré la mañana del sábado, ok? Tengo que regresar para recoger mis cosas de todos modos, y tengo que hacer todas esas cosas aburridas como decirle a la uni y demás. Probablemente puedan encontrar a alguien que ocupe mi habitación, cierto? Y si no lo encuentran yo continuaré pagando. Conseguiré un empleo o algo. Ninguno de ustedes tendrá que pagar algo. Lo juro.” Louis trató de sonreír. Era mejor así.

“Te estás rindiendo,” dijo Harry fieramente. “Estás huyendo.”

“No,” dijo Louis. Volvió a negar con su cabeza. “He tratado, traté todo el término. Traté de no sacarme malas notas y traté pasar el rato con ustedes y traté pasar el rato con sus amigos y nada de eso ha funcionado, ok? Estoy cansado. A veces tienes que darte cuenta que estás en el lugar equivocado en el maldito momento equivocado con la gente equivocada.”

“No somos la gente equivocada,” dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. “Diablos, Louis, cómo puedes pensar eso?”

Louis forzó una sonrisa. “Está bien, Haz. Tuvimos un año increíble el año pasado, cierto? Malditamente genial. Todos nosotros. Los cinco. No se puede olvidar eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.”

“Eres un maldito idiota,” dijo Zayn sonando cerca de llorar también. “Acaso te estás escuchando?”

“Sí,” dijo Louis. “Me estoy escuchando. Van a salir conmigo mañana en la noche? El último hurra? Para elevar los vasos y demás?” Louis no podía reconocer las palabras saliendo de su boca. No sonaba como él.

Harry se limpió los ojos con su manga otra vez. “Lo siento,” dijo. “Lo siento mucho.”

Eso era estúpido. Louis sabía que sólo había una persona para culpar por arruinar todo, y era él. “No lo sientas,” dijo. “Sólo di que saldrás mañana. Les mandaré mensajes a todos para ver quién puede venir. Si quieres puedes traer a Nick. Dile que está bien, lo que dijo. Sólo—no le digamos a nadie que es una fiesta de despedida, de acuerdo? De otra manera me darán muchos abrazos y sólo quiero beber.” Louis sabía que no había manera alguna que pudiera pasar la noche sin ser abrazo. Lloraría.

“No quiero que te vayas,” dijo Zayn. “Quiero que te quedes, maldición.”

Harry asintió. “Yo también,” dijo. “Dios, di que te quedarás.”

“No puedo,” dijo Louis. “Me está matando estar aquí. No tienen una jodida idea.”

“Bueno, dinos entonces,” dijo Zayn. “Dinos por qué estás así. Dinos y lo haremos mejor.”

“ _No pueden_ ,” dijo Louis. “Está bien que ya no quieran ser tan buenos amigos conmigo así como yo lo quiero ser con ustedes, de acuerdo? Está malditamente bien. Sólo no me pidan que me siente a presenciarlo otra vez, porque no es justo. Todos ustedes siguieron adelante; y no es como si hubiera una regla en contra de eso. Simplemente ya no puedo verlo. No es justo para ustedes tampoco. Me he convertido en el peor imbécil y ya sé que están hartos de mí. Lo sé. Yo también odio eso.”

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis y lo sostuvo. “Lo entendiste todo mal,” dijo, pero Louis sabía diferente. Sabía malditamente diferente.

“No es tu culpa,” dijo Louis. “No es culpa de nadie.” La única persona que estaba mal era él, y no quería hablar sobre eso.

De verdad, _de verdad_ no quería hablar sobre eso.

Louis no podía dejar de pensar en su fiesta de No-Cumpleaños, y en cuánto había trabajado para que Niall y Liam tuvieran las mejores fiestas. Trató de no pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre se colaba en sus pensamientos. Ese sentimiento; saber que todos lo habían olvidado, o que no les había importado lo suficiente como para recordarlo. Dolía bastante decirlo en voz alta. En cambio decidió encogerse de hombros. “Está bien,” dijo. “Sé que he sido un imbécil,” Louis hizo una pausa, convirtiendo su mano en un puño para detener el temblor. “Liam está bien?”

Zayn lo miró durante un largo momento. “Si crees que alguno de nosotros está bien, Lou, estás totalmente equivocado.”

Louis miró abajo hacia su regazo. “Ya no sé cómo estar bien,” dijo. “No sé cómo detenerlo.”

Zayn dejó salir un respiro. “Iré a ver si Liam está bien. Haré té para todos, o algo.”

“Sí,” dijo Louis. “De acuerdo.”

Cuando Zayn se fue, Harry tomó su lugar en la cama, sentándose lo suficientemente cerca como para entrelazar su brazo alrededor de las rodillas de Louis. “No quiero que te vayas.”

“Continúo tratando,” dijo Louis. “Una y otra vez. No sé por qué las cosas que quiero ya no son las cosas que ustedes quieren. No sé por qué pude hacer inglés el año pasado pero no puedo hacerlo este año. No sé cómo estar bien con la idea de que siguieron adelante sin mí.”

“Eres mi mejor amigo,” dijo Harry. “El mejor que he tenido en mi vida.”

“Te he echado tanto de menos,” dijo Louis antes de que pudiera evitarlo. “Te echo de menos.”

“Aquí estoy,” dijo Harry moviendo la laptop de Louis fuera del camino para poder presionarse contra el costado de Louis. “Aquí estoy.”

Se sentía como si estuviera a miles de millas de él.

“No te vayas,” dijo Harry con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis. “Por favor no te vayas. Arreglaremos esto. Te haremos feliz otra vez.”

Louis estaba sorprendido con eso. Continuaban diciéndole que estaba triste—Eleanor, Zayn, Harry—pero no se sentía como si eso fuera la parte importante para él. “Quiero irme a casa,” dijo sintiendo ganas de llorar otra vez, y se había sentido así durante semanas. Quería que se detuviera. “Ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a casa. Quiero a mi mamá.”

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar eso. Luego besó la mejilla de Louis. “De acuerdo,” dijo con voz temblorosa. “De acuerdo, te llevaremos a casa.”

Louis cerró sus ojos, y se sostuvo a Harry.

~*~

Liam entró más tarde. Harry y Zayn estaban en la cocina tratando de hacer algo para cenar, Niall estaba de pie cerca de la nevera en el porche trasero, gritándole a los contenidos como si eso fuera a preparar algo para los cinco. Louis no quería decirles que había comido pasta con Eleanor. Se sentía como si hubiera sido horas atrás de todos modos.

“Estás bien?” preguntó Louis cuando Liam sólo se quedó de pie ahí con sus ojos rojos en la puerta de Louis.

“No,” dijo Liam. “Qué tal tu?”

“No,” dijo Louis. Decirlo en voz alta era un alivio. Un poco, pero era un alivio a final de cuentas. “No, no lo estoy.”

Liam caminó sobre el desastre en el piso de Louis y se sentó en su silla de escritorio. “Por qué no dijiste nada? Eres mi mejor amigo. Por qué no le dijiste a ninguno de nosotros?”

Louis dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. “Porque era estúpido, eso es todo,” dijo. “Sentirme hecho de lado. Estar celoso.”

Liam no dijo nada al escucharlo. “Es por eso que has estado así?” Preguntó finalmente. “Has estado horrible. Has sido malvado.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis. Quería decir, _lo siento_ , pero era como si las palabras estuvieran atrapadas en su pecho.

“Ya conseguiste el ticket para el tren?”

Louis negó con su cabeza.

“Quieres que te ayude?”

“Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí,” bromeó Louis, pero Liam lucía imposiblemente, desesperadamente herido. “Fue una broma,” dijo rápido. “Lo siento. No quise—”

“Si piensas por un segundo que alguno de nosotros quiere que te vayas,” dijo Liam fieramente. “Entonces eres más idiota de lo que creo que ya eres. Estaba tratando de ayudarte.”

Louis estaba tan cansado de arruinar las cosas. Quería que todo se detuviera. Quería irse a casa. “Quiero tu ayuda,” dijo empujando la laptop por la cama. “Por favor, Liam.”

Liam cuidadosamente y metódicamente le encontró un ticket de tren para el sábado en la mañana. Llenó todos los requerimientos en los campos de búsqueda y luego le encontró un ticket directo que partía a las nueve de la mañana.

No quiso que Louis pagara, puso la laptop lejos de Louis mientras iniciaba sesión y usaba su propia tarjeta para pagar por el ticket.

“Te conseguí uno de vuelta abierta,” dijo después. Sus mejillas estaban rosas. “Así puedes regresar. Te reenviaré el correo electrónico de confirmación.”

“Liam—”

“Iré a ayudar con la comida,” dijo Liam cerrando la laptop de Louis, después se fue sin mirar atrás.

Louis sólo quería que todo dejara de doler.

~*~

Ocuparon una esquina entera de la Unión de Estudiantes la siguiente noche. Louis no sabía qué había convencido a sus compañeros de casa, porque la única persona a la que había invitado además de los chicos había sido Eleanor, pero había un montón de gente ahí. Tal vez era normal que hubiera tantas personas una noche del viernes en la Unión de Estudiantes, o tal vez era sólo buena suerte, pero sea lo que fuera, había suficiente gente como para que Louis pasara desapercibido entre todos los cuerpos.

Y cuándo había deseado hacer eso antes?

Todos estaban ahí, y nadie sabía que Louis se iría al día siguiente además de los chicos. Louis apenas y se permitió hablar con ellos porque se estaba conteniendo a quebrarse por un pequeño, pequeño hilo, no podía lidiar con sus conversaciones en susurros y miradas tristes. Ya había sido lo suficientemente duro todo el día. Todos se habían esforzado checando que estuviera bien, y era demasiado. Louis se había acostumbrado a estar por sí mismo las pasadas semanas y su cabeza era un desastre como para lidiar con un día de Liam estando quieto y confundido y con Niall saltándose clases sólo para pasar el rato en su habitación sin saber qué decir, y Zayn convenciendo a Perrie de pasar tiempo en la casa con ellos. Harry le traía una taza de té cada veinte minutos. Louis ya estaba harto del té.

Pero ahora era su última noche y se jodería en alcohol, y terminaría su fallida carrera universitaria con una noche increíble. Ni siquiera se permitió pensar en el hecho de que Nick estaba ahí con sus amigos, y que Nick al menos le había comprado tres tragos que Louis había apurado con rapidez sin quiera preguntar qué eran.

Nick estaba siendo quieto con él, cuidadoso, y Louis se hizo cargo de no quedarse con Nick a solas porque la última cosa que quería era lidiar con la promesa de Harry acerca de que Nick quería disculparse por lo que había sucedido en su fiesta.

Louis no necesitaba una disculpa sobre algo que había sido _verdad_.

“Tengo las llaves para la sala de arriba,” dijo Nick justo después de las diez y media cuando el bar estaba realmente ocupado y ruidoso y Louis estaba en su camino de regreso al bar para prepararse un Jack Daniels con coca-cola. Nick tuvo que inclinarse cerca de Louis para que lo pudiera escuchar sobre la música. Eso había hecho que el corazón de Louis latiera rápido y con fuerza y no quería pensar por qué. “Tengo esa cosa con la noche de música mañana, y nadie la está usando esta noche así que cogí las llaves antes de tiempo.” Nick retrocedió hasta estar en su círculo de amigos, elevando la voz para que pudieran escuchar. “Podemos ir arriba y pretender que estamos teniendo una noche de indie Soc, o lo que sea. Dejen de escuchar esta porquería y conecten sus iPods. Estoy bastante seguro que alguno de nosotros sabrá cómo usar el sistema de arriba.”

“Quieres escuchar hip-hop malo y Taylor Swift,” dijo uno de los amigos hipsters inconformistas de Nick, inclinándose sobre su hombro para besar su mejilla y para quitarle las llaves. Por supuesto que Nick y sus amigos tendrían acceso a las llaves de las salas de la Unión de Estudiantes. Por supuesto que lo tenían. “Eres el peor miembro de Indie Soc. Hay que hacerlo.”

“Louis?” Preguntó Nick con una ceja elevada. Aún estaba siendo cauteloso cerca de Louis, y Louis odiaba eso. No le gustaba que le recordara esa horrible noche. No quería pensar en Nick sintiéndose _mal_ por él y enviando a los amigos de Louis a buscarlo para checar que estuviera bien. Y definitivamente, definitivamente no quería pensar en cómo de todas las personas que Louis conocía, Nick había sido el único que había visto a través de él. Que Nick había sido el único que había notado que su comportamiento estaba fuera de carácter lo suficiente como para decírselo.

Louis sólo había querido que alguien notara que estaba sufriendo. Pero no había querido que esa persona fuera Nick.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis retrocediendo fuera del círculo. “Hay que mover esta fiesta arriba.”

Llevó a Eleanor con él mientras salían del bar y subían las escaleras. Le había enviado un mensaje antes, un _me iré a casa en la mañana_. Eleanor había sabido que no regresaría sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

Se apoyó a su lado mientras subían, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eleanor y con la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Ya casi estaba ebrio. Todos casi lo estaban.

“Te mantendrás en contacto, cierto?” preguntó lo suficientemente quieta como para que nadie más escuchara.

“Por supuesto,” dijo Louis aunque estaba bastante seguro que si se iba sería como quitarse un curita. Era mejor hacerlo rápido. Había creído que había hecho a los mejores amigos del mundo, amigos de por vida, y una carrera en la universidad que recordaría por siempre. Ahora lo único que quería era olvidar.

Cuando llegaron ya habían conectado el iPod de alguien en el sistema de sonido. Louis terminó tirado en una mesa junto a la ventana con su cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Eleanor, con una de las manos de ella en su cabello con una vieja canción de Panic! at the Disco de fondo. Empezó a cantar cuando salió la línea _haven't you people heard of closing the goddamn door_ , al igual que todos los demás en la sala pero no se puso de pie. Se quedó donde estaba con la mano de Eleanor en su cabeza y se dejó confortar por un rato. Era su última noche. Ya no estaría ahí en la mañana.

Era horrible, esa era la verdad. Todo era horrible.

Liam todavía no sabía qué decirle y había un retorcijón doloroso en el pecho de Louis donde se suponía que debía ir su corazón con la realización de que al final no habían podido conectar lo suficiente como para que todo fuera como solía ser. Liam estaba en la equina cerca del bar cerrado sumergido en una conversación con Zayn, enviando miradas hacia Louis de vez en cuando. Louis no quería saber, no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar acerca de su ensayo que se suponía que debía entregar a las 5pm ese día. Ni siquiera lo había empezado y no había planeado hacerlo.

“De verdad no regresarás?” preguntó Eleanor.

Louis negó con su cabeza. Harry estaba con unos amigos de Nick, y no tenía una maldita idea dónde estaba Nick, pero Niall estaba bebiendo tragos con Bressie en la esquina con una botella que habían traído de abajo. Harry y Niall habían pasado toda su velada como Liam y Zayn, observándolo.

“Es tiempo de seguir adelante,” dijo Louis. No era como si no hubiera una enorme parte de él que quisiera arreglar todo eso, pero en realidad no se sentía como si existiera una forma para arreglarlo que no fuera arrugarlo todo como un pedazo de papel y tirarlo y empezar todo de nuevo. Louis sólo quería escapar del interior de su cabeza, sólo por un momento.

“Te echaré de menos,” dijo Eleanor.

“Te echaré de menos también, El,” ella había sido la única razón por la que había sobrevivido inglés desde que había empezado el termino. Louis odiaba esos módulos y odiaba sus tutores, y odiaba sus clases y odiaba no ser capaz de hacer nada del maldito trabajo. Parte de él deseaba haber hecho el Chaucer con Zayn, pero las probabilidades de que hubiera podido hacer algo de eso eran pocas. Ahora sólo era terrible en inglés.

El iPod que estaban escuchando escogió en ese momento quedarse sin batería, así que dos de los amigos de Nick empezaron a decidir quién de ellos debía encargarse. Louis apenas y podía esperar por la tontería inevitable que probablemente sonaría después. Tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad para ir al baño. Louis se puso de pie con esfuerzo.

“Iré al baño,” le dijo a Eleanor inclinándose para besar su frente. “Regresaré desde el bar. Quieres algo?”

“Así estoy bien,” dijo sosteniendo su vodka con coca-cola.

“Ok”, dijo Louis caminando hacia la puerta. Nick estaba de pie cerca del bar cerrado, con Harry y Liam y Zayn y Niall y Bressie y otro amigo de Niall que iba en el mismo equipo de rugby, estaban volteando pilas de posavasos en el borde de la mesa. 

“Hey,” uno de los amigos de Niall dijo en voz alta por sobre la música mientras Louis pasaba. “Qué pasó con tu masiva e increíble fiesta de No-Cumpleaños, Tommo? Creí que sería el evento del término?”

Louis se congeló. No miró a Zayn o a Liam o a Harry o a Niall.

“Nah,” dijo Louis. “Nunca la tuve. Puedes venir a la próxima.”

“Louis,” dijo Harry tratando de sostenerlo por su codo.

Louis lo esquivó. “Iré al bar,” dijo abruptamente, luego se dirigió a las escaleras. Todavía no podía mirar a los chicos. No importaba si se veía raro que prácticamente hubiera huido. Se iría en la mañana y ya no volvería.

Ya no volvería. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

Fue a mear y luego fue a conseguirse un trago al bar principal de la Unión. Todavía estaba lleno a pesar de que era tarde. Se abrió camino hacia el frente y entonces Nick se puso de pie al lado de él.

“Estás bien?” Preguntó Nick con cuidado. “Te fuiste bastante rápido arriba.”

“Estoy bien,” mintió Louis sin ponerle demasiado esfuerzo a su respuesta.

“Ok,” dijo Nick, pero no lucía como si le creyera. Cuando el barman llegó donde ellos Nick se inclinó y le ganó el lugar a Louis, el imbécil. “Dos tragos de tequila y dos Jack Daniels y dos coca-colas, por favor, amigo.” Nick volteó a mirar a Louis. “Está bien que haya ordenado Jack, amor?”

“No soy tu amor,” dijo Louis automáticamente.

Nick hizo una mueca. “Tómalo como una disculpa,” dijo. Nick asintió en dirección al barman y después el barman fue a recolectar los tragos. “Por toda esa mierda que te dije en mi fiesta. He estado tratando de disculparme por años. Me comporté como un imbécil y no debí dejar que te fueras así. Fue horrible de mi parte.”

Louis se concentró bastante en no dejarse quebrar. “No te preocupes,” dijo. “No es como si hubieras dicho algo que no fuera verdad. Ya lo he superado.”

Nunca lo superaría pero no le diría nada de eso a Nick.

Nick soltó un respiro. El barman depositó el tequila en el bar enfrente de él. “Toma estos,” dijo dejando los tragos en la dirección de Louis. “Ve y ocupa una mesa para los dos?”

Louis no sabía por qué había obedecido, pero la alternativa parecía ir de regreso arriba y enfrentar a sus amigos acerca de la fiesta de No-Cumpleaños que nunca había sucedido, y quedarse con Nick parecía menos terrible. Había una mesa en la esquina al fondo, cerca de la cafetería cerrada. Nick lo siguió un minuto después con dos Jack Daniels y las cocas. Sacó una silla y se sentó al lado de Louis.

“En serio,” dijo Nick. “Soy una mierda en esto de disculparme, pero en verdad lo siento. No fue algo agradable de mi parte.”

“Como dije,” dijo Louis. “No dijiste nada que no fuera verdad. Y estuve terrible esa noche, estuve terrible todo el término, probablemente. No te preocupes.”

“Quieres tequila?” preguntó Nick cambiando el tema, luego agitó una bolsita de sal de cafetería en dirección a Louis. Cada vaso tenía una rebanada de limón pegada en la orilla.

“Seguro,” dijo Louis lamiendo el dorso de su mano, esperando a que Nick hiciera lo mismo y entonces abrieron la bolsita de sal. Echó sal en la parte lamida de su dorso y sostuvo el limón. “Listo?”

“Por las disculpas,” dijo Nick, luego lamieron la sal apurando el trago de tequila, después chuparon el limón.

“Dios,” dijo Louis porque ese no había sido un buen tequila.

Nick se limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, después tosió. “Estabas justo en mi cara siendo molesto. Fui malvado, lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Me he sentido mal al respecto desde entonces. Te hice llorar y lo siento tanto.” Nick puso su mano en la rodilla de Louis.

Louis tembló un poco al sentir su tacto. “Nick—”

“No importa si fuiste molesto,” dijo Nick. “No significa que me sentí orgulloso conmigo mismo después.”

“No te disculpes,” dijo Louis porque necesitaba detener eso. La mano de Nick continuaba en su rodilla y Louis no podía evitar concentrar toda su atención en eso. Nick lo estaba tocando, y Louis había estado pensando en Nick desde hacía semanas, y quizá nunca había entendido por qué hasta ese momento. “Podemos ya no hablar sobre eso? Está bien, todo está bien.”

“Lou—”

“ _Está bien_ ,” dijo Louis aunque no lo estaba, nada lo estaba, y la mano de Nick aún estaba en su rodilla.

Nick acarició su pulgar sobre el parche desvanecido de los jeans de Louis, justo en el interior de su rodilla. Louis estaba hipnotizado a causa de eso. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

“Me gustas demasiado, maldición,” dijo Nick. “Me has gustado desde hace años.”

Louis no podía pensar en nada para decir. “Soy horrible,” dijo eventualmente. “Tu mismo lo dijiste.”

“Siempre me ha gustado eso sobre ti,” dijo Nick riéndose, como si fuera gracioso. Como si ser horrible no estuviera matando a Louis por dentro.

“No puedes,” dijo Louis.

“Sí puedo,” dijo Nick sin dejar de acariciar con su pulgar la rodilla de Louis. Nick lucía algo sonrojado y era igual de enfadoso y terrible como siempre, y Louis aún tenía ganas de molestarlo, aún quería hacerlo enojar tanto hasta que se comportara como un imbécil, aún quería callarlo cuando estuviera hablando mierdas. Nada de eso había cambiado. Pero—su mano estaba en su rodilla y Louis no quería que la quitara.

“Nick.”

“Estoy ofreciendo,” dijo Nick. “Estoy preguntando, Louis. Regresa conmigo a mi habitación. Conmigo.”

No existía un mañana. No allí, no para Louis, no en esa vida, no en esa uni, no con esos amigos. Era una consecuencia libre. Se iría en la mañana y ya no habría más.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis con suavidad. Nick sonrió. Su sonrisa había sido tan brillante que Louis sintió culpa y dolor en lo profundo de su pecho, porque Nick había tenido razón, Louis no se esforzaba. Nunca se esforzaba.

Podía arruinar cosas sin siquiera poner esfuerzo en absoluto.

Nick se acercó y presionó un beso en la esquina de la boca de Louis. Era una promesa y una mentira al mismo tiempo. Louis se odiaba a sí mismo. “Quieres que nos vayamos ya? Podríamos—no lo sé, irnos y recoger nuestras cosas arriba, y luego sólo irnos. Sí?”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis. Se apuró el resto de sus whisky y coca, Nick hizo lo mismo con su mano aún en la rodilla de Louis. Cuando Louis se puso de pie sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina. Pero no era por el alcohol. Sus manos estaban sudando y mientras tomaban las escaleras hacia la sala de arriba, Nick chocó el dorso de su mano contra el de Louis.

Louis se contrajo. Sus dedos tocaron los de Nick y Nick se rió con fuerza sobre el silencio que había en las escaleras.

No quería entrar. Su fiesta de No-Cumpleaños olvidada era el secreto del que no quería hablar, el elefante en la habitación que hasta el momento él había sido el único que había podido ver. No quería hablar sobre ello, no quería pensar en sus amigos olvidándolo. No quería lidiar con eso. Sólo quería coger su abrigo e irse.

Harry estaba en la puerta y también estaba Liam, pero Louis sólo asintió en su dirección ignorándolos deliberadamente. Fue por su abrigo en el banco donde lo había dejado donde había estado sentado con Eleanor en lugar de detenerse a hablar con ellos. Eleanor ya no estaba ahí, pero ambos de sus abrigos sí lo estaban. Nick estaba al otro lado de la sala cogiendo sus cosas también.

“Louis—” dijo Liam cuando Louis regresó.

Louis lo ignoró. Si tenía que decir una cosa en voz alta acerca de ese día que la pasó tomando tequila por sí mismo mientras veía _Star Wars_ , se quebraría y todas las cosas que tenía dentro de su cabeza iban a salir, y literalmente la única cosa que tenía que hacer en las próximas veinticuatro horas era regresar con su mamá sin quebrarse. Eso era todo.

“Lou—” dijo Niall. Louis negó con su cabeza.

No podía, simplemente _no podía_. No podía lidiar con la culpa de Liam y con la expresión triste de Niall y con las disculpas de Harry y con Zayn tratando de arreglar las cosas. No esa noche. Todos estaban tratando de hablarle pero Louis no tenía la energía para hacerlo. E incluso más que eso, simplemente no quería tener que hablar sobre eso, de la vergüenza y la humillación de haber sido olvidado y hecho de lado. “Me iré,” dijo en cambio, y entonces la esperanza en el rostro de Niall se esfumó. Al igual que la de Liam.

“Estás listo?” Preguntó Nick apareciendo al lado de su hombro justo cuando Harry trató de acercarse para hablar con él también.

“Sí,” dijo Louis tomando la mano de Nick cuando se la ofreció, aunque estaba sudando y asustado y aunque hubiera ansiedad en su estomago.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Nick jalando un poco su mano. Guió a Louis hacia la puerta y Louis no miró hacia atrás. No habría ninguna persona mirando en esa sala que no quisiera saber con quién se estaba yendo, y por qué, pero Louis ya tenía suficientes cosas en su cabeza sin ningún tipo de esperanza hacia alguna solución. No había espacio como para preocuparse por nada más.

Se iría en la mañana de todos modos.

Había gente en la sala que no volvería a ver, nunca.

Sus ojos se sentían irritados. Louis los limpió con su manga mientras bajaba las escaleras con Nick, con la mano de Nick aún caliente en la suya. Evitaron el bar principal de la Unión a favor de pasar a escondidas por la salida de emergencias al final de las escaleras. El aire estaba fresco y helado afuera. La luna estaba brillando en el cielo en medio de las nubes.

Louis no podía ver las estrellas.

Nick arrinconó a Louis contra la pared, sonriéndole, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. “Me has gustado desde hace tanto tiempo,” dijo Nick.

“Siempre supe que eras un ser humano ridículo,” dijo Louis, pero Nick le estaba sonriendo y se estaba inclinando para presionar su boca contra la de Louis.

Incluso en ese momento fue cuidadoso con él.

Casi hizo llorar a Louis otra vez, porque Nick no sabía. Nick _no sabía_. Sabía que debía sentirse culpable, o que al menos debía tener algún tipo de respuesta emocional ante eso, pero no la tenía. No sentía nada que no fuera tristeza terrible acompañada de deseo. Todo ese tiempo había pasado y hasta ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en besar a Nick de vuelta.

Louis elevó su mentón e inclinó su boca contra la de Nick, presionando su lengua contra la de él, poniéndose de pie en sus puntas para encontrar la boca de Nick con la suya. Lo besó porque estaba triste y solo, y porque no existía un mañana, sólo existía esa noche, y porque no había nadie a quien le importara si se iba a la cama con Nick maldito Grimshaw. Todos los amigos terribles de Nick podían juzgarlo por el resto de sus vidas y Louis no iba a tener que lidiar con ninguno de ellos. Lo besó porque lo deseaba, porque no tenía que pensar en verlo otra vez, y porque si hubiera sido otra noche que no fuera esa hubiera estado jodiendo todo y con todos haciendo eso, pero ya todo estaba demasiado arruinado que no importaba nada.

“Vamos,” dijo Nick luego de un minuto. “Regresemos a mi habitación.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis aliviado de que Nick no hubiera sugerido regresar donde Louis. No habría podido explicar la maleta en su cama o el ticket de tren en su escritorio. Mantuvo su mano en la de Nick mientras daban la vuelta en la entrada de la Unión, sólo para empujarse a través de la fila de personas que aún estaba esperando a entrar al club de la Unión.

“Eres tan bueno en la cama como lo he imaginado?” Preguntó Nick cogiendo la mano de Louis otra vez cuando estuvieron lejos de la fila, caminando a través del camino, pasando por una camioneta.

“Atrevido,” dijo Louis sin aliento. Caminaron por el pasillo para cortar tiempo hacia la siguiente ruta. Había empezado a llover.

“Esa es mi mejor línea para ligar,” dijo Nick. Louis lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó de nuevo con fuerza.

“Qué tiene de malo la frase _hay una fiesta en mis jeans y estás invitado?_ ”

“No es tan buena como _acaso el sol acaba de salir o sólo me sonreíste?_ ”

“Eres tan idiota,” dijo Louis. Lo besó otra vez, sólo quería continuar besándolo. “Y de todos modos soy mejor que tu imaginación.” Empezó a llover con más fuerza. Ambos se echaron a correr para llegar donde Nick, tratando de cubrirse con los cuellos de sus abrigos contra la lluvia porque ninguno de sus abrigos tenían gorras, ambos corrieron resbalándose en el piso de piedra de siglos de antigüedad mientras pasaban a través del arco y bajo la calle hacia la casa de Nick.

Louis casi quería reírse porque lo que estaban haciendo era arriesgado y estúpido y posiblemente la peor decisión de vida que podría tomar en ese instante, pero no le importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Nick tropezándose contra la pila de zapatos en la puerta con lo apresurados que estaban con salir de la lluvia. La casa de Nick estaba sola, pero alguien había dejado la radio encendida en la cocina. Ambos se abrieron camino a tropiezos hacia las escaleras que guiaban hacia la habitación de Nick, besándose en cada escalón, Louis estaba tratando de deshacerse de la chaqueta de Nick. Estaba húmedo y su cabello estaba todo mojado y la casa estaba congelada. Todas sus ropas estaban pegadas a su piel como si les hubiera puesto pegamento. Cuando trató de quitarse sus jeans en la privacidad de la habitación de Nick casi se dio por vencido y casi lo dio todo como una mala broma, especialmente cuando se cayó sobre sus propios pies contra la cama.

Como sea. No se rindió y trató de quitarse el resto de sus ropas recostado en las mantas con sus manos sobre sus ojos. Se rió por primera vez desde hacía milenios. Estaba borracho y había arruinado todo lo que le importaba en la vida, y ahora estaba medio erecto en la habitación de Nick Grimshaw, mirándolo mientras Nick batallaba con sus propias ropas mojadas.

“Deja de reírte de mí”, dijo Nick quejándose luego que su camisa se hubiera atorado en uno de sus tantos estúpidos collares.

“Eres tan estúpido,” dijo Louis.

“Estoy encantado,” dijo Nick, pero se estaba riendo. Siempre se estaba riendo. Louis no se había dado cuenta cuán encantado podría estar con su sonrisa. Observó mientras Nick se quitaba sus jeans hasta quedar en su ropa interior, era todo piernas largas y estúpidos collares y brazaletes con su cabello aún hacia arriba en todas las direcciones aunque se había mojado con la lluvia.

“Hola,” dijo Louis luego de eso.

“Hola,” dijo Nick, aún riendo. Quitó los jeans de Louis por él mientras Louis se quitaba su camisa, pasándosela a Nick después sin razón alguna. Nick la soltó en el suelo cerca de sus pies, después se arrastró sobre Louis en la cama con sus estúpidos collares chocando contra la barbilla de Louis. “Hey.”

Las piernas de Nick estaban atrapando las suyas y se estaba sosteniendo sobre Louis. Louis no pudo evitar encontrar la sonrisa indefensa de Nick con la suya. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo concentrarse en algo que no fuera el desastre que había dentro de su cabeza. Era un alivio desesperado y bendito que no pudo evitar inclinar a Nick hacia él para besarlo.

Cambió sus posiciones rodando a Nick sobre su espalda hasta estar arrodillado sobre él, y lo besó una y otra vez hasta que estuvo duro y Nick estuvo duro y hasta que Louis había chupado una marca del tamaño de Yorkshire en la garganta de Nick. _Para que me recuerdas_ , pensó Louis, incluso cuando Nick estaba recorriendo sus manos de arriba abajo en la espalda de Louis, su tacto era tan delgado que estaba haciendo que Louis se estremeciera con placer.

El pene de Louis había creado una mancha húmeda enfrente de su ropa interior, y cuando miró hacia abajo los de Nick estaban igual. La ropa interior de Nick estaba estirada alrededor de su pene, la mancha húmeda estaba de un gris más oscuro de lo normal.

No era como si Louis hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en el pene de Nick en el pasado, pero ahora quería golpearse por no haber pensando en eso todo el maldito tiempo.

“Sí, sí,” dijo Nick cuando notó que Louis lo estaba mirando. “Creo que ya hemos establecido que me calientas.”

“No creo que lo hayamos hecho,” dijo Louis, y entonces sintió de nuevo la ansiedad revoloteando, temblando en su estomago como si no pudiera tener quince malditos minutos sin recordar que era un maldito desastre. “Deberías hablarme de eso.”

Nick rodó sus ojos. “Necesitado,” dijo Nick, pero no había sonado molesto. En lugar de eso tomó la mano de Louis y la presionó contra su erección. Louis siseó en un respiro cuando sintió el pene de Nick moviéndose contra su mano. Louis cambió de posición, con la punta de sus dedos tocando apenas las bolas de Nick a través de la tela. Nick jadeó cuando Louis lo sostuvo.

A Louis de verdad le había gustado que pudiera hacer que Nick soltara ese sonido.

“Podemos quitarnos nuestra ropa interior, sabes,” dijo Nick.

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis. Sonrió, y sólo una parte de esa sonrisa había sido falsa. Se inclinó para besar a Nick, lamiéndolo, lo cual había sido desagradable pero Nick parecía estarlo disfrutando porque dejó que Louis hiciera lo que quisiera. Nick lo besó de vuelta con una de sus manos en el cabello de Louis. Louis no había tenido sexo desde hacía un montón de tiempo. Bastante. Desde que iba en primer año.

“Entonces,” dijo Nick apartándose. “La ropa interior.”

Louis hizo una mueca pero se apartó de él de todos modos, tropezándose con sus pies para poder quitarse su ropa interior y dejarla en el suelo junto con su camisa. Observó a Nick quitarse la suya también, y entonces su pene quedó libre y Louis se sorprendió por lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo en su boca.

Louis se preguntó si esa sería una opción. Nada más quedaban un par de horas antes de que tuviera que irse.

Antes de que tuviera que irse, por siempre. Dios. Demonios. Louis parpadeó y entonces regresó a la cama con Nick recostado a su lado. Su erección chocó contra la cadera de Nick y Nick le sonrió, rodando hasta quedar de lado, metiendo su pie entre el de Louis. Nick extendió su brazo entre los dos acariciando con el hueco de su dedo la extensión de la erección de Louis.

“Tienes un pene bastante agradable, Louis,” dijo Nick y Louis rompió en carcajadas.

“Oh Dios,” dijo. “Estoy a punto de tener sexo con un idiota.”

“Me encanta cuando hablas sucio,” dijo Nick aún sonriendo, como si Louis fuera gracioso de verdad en lugar de horrible. Nick sostuvo el rostro de Louis en una de sus manos, acariciando la mejilla de Louis con su pulgar. “Me vas a dejar masturbarte ahora?”

Louis se sonrojó dejando caer su mirada del rostro de Nick. Necesitaba decirle, _me iré en la mañana_ , pero no podía. Nick había sonado tan encariñado, y estaba siendo tan amable con él y Louis no era tan idiota como su comportamiento a veces lo sugería. Sabía qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Sabía cuál era la cosa correcta por hacer.

Sólo—no podía. No podía. No podía detenerlo.

“Louis.”

Louis extendió su mano entre ellos y envolvió su puño alrededor del pene de Nick. “Sólo si puedo masturbarte también”, dijo deseando haber sonado tan arriesgado como había tratado.

“No hay nada que quiera más,” dijo Nick sonriendo otra vez mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, y Louis sólo quería capturar eso, atrapar la sonrisa de Nick en su beso, mantenerla a salvo y recordar ese momento después cuando todo sobre la universidad fuera sólo un recuerdo.

Nick lo tocó entonces, deslizando su mano hacia abajo hasta sostener el pene de Louis. Su puño continuó chocando contra el de Louis y no dejaron de besarse. Continuaron besándose todo ese tiempo, mientras Louis masturbaba a Nick, mientras recorría todo su puño en la extensión de Nick, con su pulgar sostenido en la pre eyaculación de la cabeza. Nick era más grande que Louis y normalmente Louis querría comparar y encontrarse a sí mismo más grande y ancho, pero en esa ocasión no le importaba. Era una noche y nada más. No miraría otra vez a Nick después de esa noche.

Si Louis lo besó con más fuerza después de eso y apretó su puño, entonces a Nick no pareció importarle.

Louis se vino primero, su orgasmo torció fuerte de él con la última subida y bajada del puño de Nick. Casi lo tomó por sorpresa al estar al borde los últimos minutos. Louis se vino en todo el pene de Nick, y Nick lo besó mientras pasaba, sin aliento contra la boca de Louis. Louis trató de no perder el ritmo en el pene de Nick, porque Nick obviamente estaba cerca también, jadeando en la boca de Louis con sus caderas moviéndose hacia arriba contra el puño de Louis.

“Vamos,” dijo Louis con urgencia. Nick lo besó de nuevo entonces, presionándose aún más cerca, su pene chocando contra el de Louis mientras Louis lo masturbaba hasta el orgasmo. Besó a Louis incluso cuando se estaba viniendo, y después también, luego cayó contra su espalda y observó el techo, jadeando.

“Entonces,” dijo Louis luego de un minuto. Estaba mirando hacia el techo también con su brazo presionado al de Nick desde su hombro hasta su codo.

“Entonces,” repitió Nick. “Eso fue bueno.”

Louis se rió al escucharlo.

Nick se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. “Quieres una taza de té?”

“Cuándo no he querido una taza de té?”

“Quédate aquí entonces,” dijo Nick besándolo otra vez antes de que desapareciera abajo en las escaleras, envolviéndose a sí mismo en una bata mientras lo hacía.

Louis se quedó en la cama de Nick mirando hacia el techo y trató de no pensar en nada más. Su teléfono estaba en el bolso de su abrigo, y ya había escuchado un par de vibraciones desde hacía media hora, pero no quería checar quién era. Sólo por un momento, sólo por un par de horas con Nick, Louis deseaba que el resto se fuera de una vez al diablo.

La habitación de Nick no era tan hipster como Louis había asumido que sería. Sí, había un mapa antiguo de París pegado a la pared arriba del escritorio, pero también había un poster de Beyoncé en la parte trasera de la puerta, y una pila de CDs cerca de la cama que incluía a Katy Perry y Justin Bieber al lado de otra pila de bandas que no eran del tipo que ponían en las veladas de Indie Soc. Tal vez Nick le había estado diciendo la verdad cuando le dijo que le gustaba Britney y Beyoncé y A$ap Rocky. Louis siempre había asumido que había estado hablando por hablar. Había una copia de _Tales of the City_ en la mesita de noche, y dentro en la tapa había un mensaje de Aimee que sólo decía _trata de leer algo la próxima vez, gracias por este. Te quiero grimbles xxx_. Louis siempre había asumido que Nick pasaba un montón de tiempo leyendo a pretensiosos filósofos sólo por diversión, aunque no había un lugar especial lleno de libros. El único librero que había tenía una pila de notas de la uni en un compartimiento, más CDs en el compartimiento debajo de ese y algunos DVDs en el compartimiento inferior. Había un par de libros, pero no parecían los libros de Sartre que Louis había asumido que Nick leía. Louis estaba bastante seguro que uno de esos libros era de Dan Brown, pero no podía estar seguro.

Echó un vistazo al escritorio de Nick también, a las fotos pegadas en la pizarra. Había una foto donde estaba Nick más joven con un ridículo corte de cabello sentado entremedio de las piernas de un hombre mayor. No lucía lo suficientemente viejo como para ser el papá de Nick. Tal vez Nick tenía un hermano mayor. Había otra de Nick con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica aún más joven, y una de una pareja que lucían bastante como Nick como para ser sus padres. Eran más viejos de lo que Louis había imaginado. Había un montón de fotos de Instagram impresas también y Louis reconoció la mitad porque había pasado un buen tiempo de calidad acosando el Facebook de Nick y su Twitter e Instagram. Había una foto en la que Louis salía, estaba de pie detrás de Harry mientras Harry hacía caras estúpidas en dirección a Nick. Louis se miraba borroso y un poco enfadado; no recordaba que hubieran sacado esa foto.

“Siempre me ha gustado esa foto de ti,” dijo Nick regresando con dos tazas de té y un paquete de galletas. Cerró la puerta con su pie y puso las tazas sobre el escritorio.

“No es una foto de mí,” señaló Louis. “Es de Harry.”

“Sí, bueno,” dijo Nick. “Tengo como un millón de fotos de Harry.” Había al menos cinco fotos sostenidas con tachuelas alrededor del borde de la pizarra, había fotos de Nick expandiéndose más allá de los límites de la pizarra. Nick estaba sonrojado. “Sólo tengo esa foto de ti.”

“Debiste haber acosado más mi Twitter,” dijo Louis, aunque le dolía el pecho. “O mi Facebook.”

Nick rodó sus ojos. “No crees que hubiera sido algo escalofriante si hubiera empezado a imprimir fotos que robé de tu Twitter?”

“Bueno,” dijo Louis. “Un poco, tal vez. Pero sólo si me hubiera enterado.”

“Estás aquí ahora, no es cierto?” dijo Nick aún más sonrojado.

Louis lo besó porque la alternativa era pensar en lo mucho que parecía gustarle a Nick, y si lo hacía por cualquier cantidad de tiempo aquél dolor en su estomago se pondría peor, y sólo por un momento Louis no quería pensar en nada de eso. Sólo quería besarlo y beber su taza de té y quizá empezar a comer galletas.

Sólo por un momento deseaba que todo estuviera bien.

Terminaron besándose con pereza en el medio de la cama de Nick con sus piernas entre las del otro, las galletas olvidadas en el edredón al lado de ellos, el té se estaba enfriando en la mesita de noche. Sólo se apartaron cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió en el piso de abajo, uno de los compañeros de flat de Nick había llegado y Nick se apartó riéndose. Estaba sonrojado y sus labios estaban rojos por los besos, y una parte de Louis quería saber por qué no habían hecho eso antes. Para alguien que creía que odiaba, besarlo le salía bastante fácil.

Nick salió de la cama para asegurar la puerta y regresó mientras Louis bebía el resto de su té. Conectó su iPod y se distrajo durante un minuto tratando de elegir un playlist. Empezó _Latch_ de Disclosure y Louis elevó sus cejas.

“Este es tu playlist para follar?”

“No,” dijo Nick, aunque estaba algo sonrojado, Louis no estaba seguro. “Es sólo, ya sabes. Música. Buena música.”

“Es apropiada para follar.” Si Louis trataba de no pensar en ello demasiado, no sentía como si fuera a irse en la mañana. Y no era como si no quisiera irse; no era como si no supiera que irse era la mejor manera de hacer eso, era sólo que—esa parte de la noche había sido agradable. Era sólo que Nick era agradable, y estar con él había sido agradable, y había una parte de Louis que no podía evitar desear que pudieran hacerlo otra vez algún día.

Aunque estaba bien que sólo fuera esa noche. Louis ya había arruinado demasiado su vida y lidiar con arruinar lo suyo con Nick era algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar en ese instante.

“Vamos, admítelo,” dijo Louis, “este es tu playlist para follar.”

Nick rodó sus ojos. Aún estaba sonrojado. “Algo así,” dijo. “Quieres hacerlo otra vez entonces?”

“Cuán romántico,” dijo Louis, y cuando Nick elevó su ceja, se sonrojó y dijo, “oh, cállate y fóllame, quieres?”

Nick se rió. “Lo haré romántico si quieres,” dijo inclinándose para besarlo otra vez.

Y la cosa era que, sí parecía decirlo en serio. Estaba siendo genuinamente cariñoso, y sólo estaban ebrios a medias a esas alturas, ambos continuaron besándose incluso cuando Nick cambió de posición hasta estar arrodillado sobre Louis, alcanzando el lubricante y un condón. Louis no era estúpido; sabía que eso debía significar bastante para Nick. Era obvio. Era sólo otra cosa de la que Louis tenía que responsabilizarse, otra cosa que había hecho ese término para alejarse de sus amigos. 

Se sostuvo a Nick lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle marcas y Nick necesitó besarlo, con el lubricante olvidado en la almohada cerca de la cabeza de Louis.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando el iPod de Nick estaba reproduciendo _Firework_ de Katy Perry que Louis se apartó. “Sabes qué debería estar en tu playlist para follar—”

“No es un playlist para follar, por el amor de Dios—”

“ _It Only Takes a Minute_ ,” dijo Louis pellizcando el pezón de Nick. “Algo de Take That. Eso sería agradable.”

“Eres terrible,” dijo Nick sonando bastante encantado. Dolía. “Sabes que debería estar en tu playlist?”

“Qué.”

“Hay una canción llamada _I Want To Be Evil_ ,” dijo Nick. “De esta mujer llamada Eartha Kitt—”

“Quién?”

“A mi papá le gusta,” dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros. “Tal vez debería ser tu canción o algo.”

Eso golpeó demasiado cerca a Louis pero igual le entregó su mejor sonrisa y sostuvo el rostro de Nick con sus manos. “Creí que ibas a follarme,” dijo, porque no podía. _No podía_.  Apenas se estaba manteniendo en una sola pieza el mejor de los días y ese no era el mejor de los días. Era potencialmente y posiblemente todo junto en uno solo y Louis estaba a punto de oprimir el botón de destrucción.

Ya lo había oprimido incluso antes de que hubiera empezado.

“Bien,” dijo Nick. “Mantén tu ropa interior puesta.”

“No estoy usando nada,” dijo Louis elevando su mentón.

Nick lo besó aún cuando estaba tratando de sostener el lubricante, y luego cambió de posición hasta estar arrodillado entre medio de las piernas de Louis, con sus dedos mojados con lubricante tocando la entrada de Louis. Las rodillas de Louis estaban flexionadas. Louis era fácil para eso; siempre lo había sido. No pudo evitar soltar pequeños jadeos y quejidos y gemidos mientras Nick metía uno de sus dedos dentro, el primero, y después dos yendo aún más profundo, doblando sus dedos haciendo que Louis no pudiera evitar presionarse hacia abajo contra sus dedos y pedir más. Nick estaba siendo lento y constante, se rehusaba a ir más rápido aunque Louis se lo estaba pidiendo. Le gustaba estar en control tanto como a Louis le gustaba, pero no se estaba dejando dominar, ni siquiera por un segundo cuando Louis apretó la mano de Nick pidiéndole _más_.

Para cuando Nick se puso el condón y se colocó entre las piernas de Louis inclinándose para besarlo otra vez, Louis estaba sin aliento y estaba siendo ruidoso, desesperado por más. Cuando Nick entró en él lo hizo fácil y Louis gritó. Louis no siempre era ruidoso cuando tenía sexo, pero lo fue esa noche. Se sostuvo a la cabecera mientras Nick lo penetraba, mientras Louis pedía más todo el tiempo, con sudor en sus cejas mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Nick. Se besaron con incomodidad y de forma desordenada, sin aliento y jadeando entre la boca del otro.

Cuando se vino lo hizo con un grito sordo porque la mano Nick estaba en su boca para mantenerlo en silencio.

Louis no había anticipado esa parte y lo calentó aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero habían sucedido más cosas sorprendentes esa noche.

El orgasmo de Nick le siguió rápido y Louis lo besó mientras lo hacía, desordenado y sin aliento y necesitado.

Estuvieron acostados el uno al lado del otro con el pecho de Nick subiendo y bajando con pesadez, el condón amarrado estaba tirado al lado de la cama en la dirección que Louis esperaba fuera la papelera.

Louis era un desastre. Estaba respirando con agitación y estaba sudado y se había venido en su propio estomago dos veces. Dejó salir un largo respiro entrecortado.

Nick deslizó su mano entre la de Louis. “No tienes que irte, cierto?” Preguntó obviamente esperanzado, Louis pensó en su maleta sin empacar y en su ticket de tren que partía en la mañana.

“No, todavía no,” mintió, y la sonrisa que Nick le dio en respuesta hizo que el pecho de Louis doliera. Todo se derrumbó alrededor de Louis, todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que estaba por hacer, todo el dolor de las semanas pasadas. Su fiesta olvidada y sus mejores amigos y su estúpida, ridícula y horrible idea errónea de que ese sería su mejor año. Era tan idiota, maldición.

“Bien,” dijo Nick. Louis escondió su rostro en el hombro de Nick para que no pudiera ver que estaba tratando desesperadamente de no llorar.

Era tan idiota, maldición.

~*~

No podía quedarse toda la noche. Era terrible durmiendo en otros lugares que no fueran su propia cama de todos modos. Pasó un par de horas tratando de dormir y tratando de mirar hacia el techo antes de darse por vencido. Eran cerca de las cuatro, de cualquier manera, y necesitaba irse para empacar. Estaba exhausto. Tenía que tratar y encontrar su ropa sin despertar a Nick, lo cual era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Llegó tan lejos hasta ponerse su camisa y su ropa interior cuando Nick despertó.

“Lou?”

Louis pensó, _a la mierda_ , y terminó de ponerse sus jeans y se arrastró sobre Nick deslizando una mano en el cabello de Nick, elevando su mentón.

“Qué está pasando?” preguntó más que nada aún dormido. Estaba arrastrando las palabras.

“Tengo que irme,” dijo Louis y su garganta le ardió. Besó la esquina de la boca de Nick con suavidad y lentitud. Estaba temblando.

“Quédate,” dijo Nick contra la boca de Louis. Su mano estaba convertida en un puño en la camisa de Louis.

“No puedo,” dijo Louis. Besó de nuevo a Nick, propiamente esta vez, con lengua y respirándolo como si esa fuera a ser la última vez. Era la primera vez y la última al mismo tiempo, y Louis estaba castigándose a sí mismo por no darse cuenta que le gustaba Nick desde antes de anoche. O en otro mundo, tal vez, donde Louis no estuviera tan jodido. Louis lo besó una última vez.

“Puedo llamarte por teléfono?”

Nick no tenía su número, y la única manera de que lo pudiera conseguir era preguntándole a Harry, y cuando— _si_ —Nick se lo pidiera Louis ya no estaría ahí. Entonces ya no querría llamarlo. “Por supuesto,” dijo tan brillante como pudo, y luego se fue, dejando un último beso en la mejilla de Nick.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado tratando de no despertar a nadie, y después estuvo afuera en la lluvia de la mañana, ya mojado y congelado aunque apenas estaba al final de la calle de Nick.

Así que eso había sido todo, entonces.

~*~

Liam estaba esperando por él en casa, acurrucado en la cama de Louis al lado de su maleta vacía.

“Dios,” dijo Liam con una mano en su pecho. “Pensé que eras un ladrón.”

Liam obviamente se había quedado dormido en la cama de Louis pero se trató de despertar totalmente, bostezando.

Louis se quitó su abrigo y sus jeans mojados y su camisa. Sus pijamas estaban en el suelo cerca de la cama y se las puso sin voltear a ver a Liam.

“Una parte de mi creía que no regresarías en absoluto,” dijo Liam con cuidado. “Creí que te irías sin despedirte.”

La idea había cruzado la mente de Louis. Esa casa hacía que su corazón le doliera. Estaba cansado todo el tiempo, cansado de pretender. Cansado de esperar a que algo diferente sucediera. “Mi ticket está aquí,” dijo Louis apuntando a su escritorio.

“Lo sé,” dijo Liam. “Revisé tus cosas.”

Louis se puso calcetas y un hoodie. Tenía frío. “No creí que supieras qué decirme.”

“Todavía no sé,” dijo Liam. “De verdad te acostaste con Nick Grimshaw?”

No había caso en mentir. “Sí.”

“Le dijiste que te irías?”

Louis negó con su cabeza. Movió su maleta fuera de la cama y se sentó en su lugar flexionando sus piernas contra su pecho.

“Eso es algo mierda de tu parte,” dijo Liam. “Harry dijo que le gustas a Nick desde hace tiempo.”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Está bien,” dijo tratando de no pensar en la mirada llena de cariño en Nick, o en la forma cuidadosa en que lo había besado o en cómo había tratado de hacerlo quedarse. De la forma que Louis había querido. “Se enterará que abandoné la uni y se dará cuenta de lo perdedor que soy, y entonces se follará a alguien más.”

“Demonios,” dijo Liam. “Siempre estuviste así de jodido, o es algo nuevo?”

Dolía, eso es lo que hacía. Louis parpadeó un par de veces y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Apoyó su mejilla en ellas, mirando lejos de Liam. Estaba cansado de llorar. Había llorado más en las semanas pasadas que en toda su maldita vida. Sólo quería que se detuviera.

“Lou,” dijo Liam con suavidad, extendiendo su brazo para tocar su rodilla.

La respiración de Louis se trabó en su garganta. “No,” dijo limpiando sus ojos. “Traté, de acuerdo? Traté este año y no resultó. Acéptalo.”

“No quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero que te vayas.”

Dolía. Dolía bastante. “Fuiste mi mejor amigo cuando olvidaste mi fiesta de No-Cumpleaños?” Preguntó Louis demasiado cansado como para detenerse. “O cuando no dejé de preguntarte si querías pasar el rato conmigo antes de tu curso de técnico de sonido? O cualquier otro momento? Nunca fuiste al pub conmigo ni nada. O cuando te fuiste a casa cada fin de semana?”

“Sophia—Lou, tienes que entender que tengo novia.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis cambiando de posición hasta que estuvo mirando a Liam otra vez. “Ya sé todo eso. No te estoy diciendo que no puedes tener novia. Sólo estoy diciendo—tuviste un amigo antes. Y me olvidaste. Por semanas y semanas y semanas.” Louis se sentía terrible. Se sentía avergonzado de sólo decirlo en voz alta, incluso en ese momento, cuán hecho de lado se había sentido era el elefante en la habitación del que no querían hablar. “Todos ustedes me dejaron de lado. Todos me olvidaron.” Louis estaba tan, tan cansado. “Todos siguieron con sus vidas sin mí, y ya no puedo presenciar eso. Ya no puedo. Me volvería loco.”

Liam lucía sorprendido. “Lou—”

“Está bien,” Louis no quería seguir hablando de eso. Era de madrugada. Había pasado toda su vida tapando grietas y siendo ruidoso y gracioso y el que llenaba el espacio de cualquier habitación o relación. No sabía por qué de repente había olvidado cómo hacer todo eso. Louis había tratado y no había encontrado nada de eso dentro de él.

“No lo está,” dijo Liam. “Es lo contrario de estar bien, maldición. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo apropósito. Ninguna ocasión. Todos te queremos. No podrías—lo haremos mejor. Quédate, Lou. Por favor.”

Louis negó con su cabeza. “No puedo,” dijo. “Estoy fallando todos los malditos módulos de inglés de todos modos. Soy mierda en eso. Lo odio. Tenía un ensayo que debía entregar a las cinco y no lo he hecho. No he hecho nada. De todos modos iba a reprobar.” Louis miró hacia sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban temblando, así que las metió debajo de sus muslos. “Y no quiero tu amistad por lastima, de acuerdo? No quiero ser aquella persona a la que tienen que esforzarse en recordar para ser amigos. Está bien que algunas cosas sólo, ya sabes, no funcionen.” Su corazón se sentía como si se estuviera partiendo en dos. No podía respirar.

Luego de eso hubo una larga, larga pausa.

“Si crees por un segundo que esto es una maldita _amistad por lastima_ , Tommo, entonces tal vez tienes razón,” Liam lucía perturbado. “Algunas cosas de verdad no funcionan.”

Liam no cerró de un portazo al irse de la habitación de Louis pero bien pudo haberlo hecho.

Louis no lloró, sólo porque a esas alturas había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

~*~

Todos los chicos estuvieron despiertos y fuera de sus camas para verlo marcharse, incluso Zayn, y apenas eran pasadas de las siete de la mañana. Louis se rehusó a dejar que alguno de ellos fuera a la estación de trenes con él. Ese año terminaba ahí, en esa casa, donde había empezado.

Niall le había hecho comida para el tren, una bolsa de Tesco mal amarrada con sándwiches y bolsas de papas fritas. Liam no lo estaba mirando, y Harry lucía como si se hubiera ido a la cama en llanto.

Zayn lo abrazó con fuerza. “No tienes que abandonar, sabes. Puedes tomarte una interrupción, o presentar un formulario de circunstancias atenuantes.”

“Has estado hablando con Eleanor,” Louis trató de reírse. “Sé brillante, Zayn. Sé excelente.”

“Este no es un maldito adiós,” dijo Zayn severamente. “No pretendas que este es el maldito final. No perderás a ninguno de nosotros.”

Era demasiado tarde para eso, pero Louis no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió.

No estaba seguro si Liam se animaría a mirarlo, pero cuando llegó su turno Liam lo abrazó demasiado fuerte. “Lamento haberte hecho sentir como si no fueras mi mejor amigo,” dijo con una mano en el cabello de Louis. “Porque lo eres, y nunca ha sido por maldita lastima, de acuerdo? Nunca.”

Louis sólo asintió. Sentía el corazón en su garganta. “Lo sé.”

“No es cierto,” dijo Liam luciendo tan triste como Louis siempre lo había visto. El hecho de que sabía que él había provocado eso, que era su culpa, sólo haría más fácil para Louis marcharse por la puerta y no mirar atrás. Al menos dejaría de lastimar a la gente de esa manera.

Louis no sabía cómo arreglar nada para Liam, así que sólo lo abrazó otra vez y luego dejó que Niall lo envolviera en un masivo abrazo. El abrazo vino con una disculpa también, y Louis sólo asintió contra el cuello de Niall mientras Harry se acercaba. Harry lo envolvió en un abrazo bastante apretado, y empezó a llorar. Le llevó todo el poder de Louis no echarse a llorar también.

“Te quiero,” dijo Harry. “Y lo siento tanto, tanto.”

“Está bien,” dijo Louis sintiéndose aturdido. Y cuando los demás se juntaron para abrazarlo juntos, Louis lo dejó suceder hasta que su teléfono empezó a vibrar haciéndole saber que debía irse pronto si quería alcanzar el tren. “Debo irme.”

“Dios,” dijo Niall con voz entrecortada, y Louis _sabía_ que Harry estaba llorando. Simplemente no podía reunir el valor para verlo. Zayn lo abrazó otra vez y Liam cargó sus cosas afuera por Louis en el camino hacia la puerta.

Louis miró hacia sus pies. “No es porque crea que no son brillantes,” dijo. “Es sólo—lamento haber arruinado todo.”

“Demonios,” dijo Liam, pero Louis no podía quedarse más tiempo. Se puso la mochila en su hombro y cogió la agarradera de su maleta, con la bolsa de comida de Niall colgando de su muñeca. Louis caminó por la calle hasta la parada de autobuses.

No miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera una sola vez.

~*~

Recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido justo cuando el tren estaba partiendo de la estación, justo cuando ya había almacenado todas sus pertenencias y había encontrado un asiento en la esquina trasera del vagón.

_Había tenido planes para llevarte a desayunar si no te hubieras marchado a mitad de la noche! Qué tal te suena ir por almuerzo? Yo pago xx_

Louis miró hacia su teléfono. Demonios. Demonios. _Lo siento_ , escribió de vuelta, _estoy en el tren_.

_Vas a un lugar emocionante? Esto explica por qué tuviste que irte en la madrugada, huh? Xx_

_Sólo a casa con mi mamá. ningún lado emocionante. Tenía que regresar y empacar_.

_Cuándo regresarás entonces? Podemos posponer el almuerzo hasta entonces xx_

Louis tomó un respiro profundo. _No voy a regresar_ , escribió. _Voy a abandonar. Anoche fue mi última noche_. Louis sentía que iba a llorar, no como antes cuando se estaba despidiendo de sus mejores amigos, pero ahora sí, cuando era demasiado tarde. _Absolutamente hubiera ido contigo a desayunar si no hubiera tenido que irme xxx_

_Bastardo_

El mensaje le llegó al mismo tiempo que uno de Harry: _cuando regreses a recoger tus cosas vamos a darte la más grande fiesta de No-Cumpleaños. para disculparnos por haberla arruinado y olvidado antes. Te quiero xx_

Louis lloró en los baños al final del vagón con su rostro presionado contra la pared, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hasta su mentón. No hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de limpiar su rostro.

No había caso.


	3. You'll Never Be What Is In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis no se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una crisis. Se sentía más como si estuviera al final de un camino.

Su mamá lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la estación de trenes. Lo estaba mirando, asomándose con ansiedad por entre el mundo de personas caminando por la plataforma y a través de las barras para tickets. Louis estaba en la parte trasera aún arrastrando su maleta y su mochila y su bolso de transporte con sus sándwiches a medio comer; la miró un minuto antes de que ella lo mirara a él.

Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en su garganta.

Su mamá sacudió su mano en un saludo mientras Louis insertaba su ticket en la barra y trató de sonreírle de vuelta, trató de estar bien. No quería ser el hijo fracasado, aquél que no pudo terminar la uni, el que lo arruinó tanto que ni siquiera tenía amigos. No quería mirarla y saber lo que ella veía. No podía soportarlo.

“Hola, mamá,” dijo Louis mientras luchaba contra sus cosas a través de la barra.

“Hola, amor,” dijo ella, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba con sus brazos extendidos. Lucía aliviada de verlo, y Louis no entendía _por qué_ , si su mamá había estado bastante orgullosa de él por ir a la uni, tan orgullosa, y ahora Louis estaba de vuelta. Como un fracasado. “Hola, Lou. Déjame mirarte. Te eché de menos.” Sostuvo el rostro de Louis en sus manos.

“Mamá,” dijo, y para su horror—su absoluto y humillante horror—su rostro se quebró y empezó a llorar.

“Oh, amor,” dijo ella. Lo acercó para abrazarlo con una mano en su cabello y con la otra acercándolo más. Traía con ella un termo con té y una pequeña bolsa de galletas de chocolate, que era lo que solía darle cuando estaba enfermo. Louis no se sentía enfermo. Simplemente se sentía agotado.

“Estoy exhausto,” dijo. Nunca había tenido problemas para comunicarse antes con ella, pero ahora era como si todas sus palabras estuvieran atrapadas dentro de él, y no tenía idea cómo sacarlas.

“Lou—”

“Ahora no, de acuerdo? Sólo—ahora no.” No podía lidiar con la idea de decepcionarla, de decirle que había dado a luz a alguien que otras personas creían que era un total imbécil, horrible hasta los huesos.

“De acuerdo,” dijo. “Ahora no.”

Louis sabía que lo había dicho para complacerlo, sabía que su mamá creía que era un fracasado, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando en ello. Se sentó en su asiento y bebió el té caliente desde su viejo termo de los Power Rangers y comió galletas de chocolate y observó las carreteras familiares y las casas pasar.

Estaba cansado. Tuvo que parpadear para deshacerse de las lágrimas dos veces durante el resto de su recorrido de vuelta a casa, y lo trató bastante, pero no podía evitarlo. En algún punto a mitad del país, había un agujero donde él solía estar. No podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ese espacio se llenara otra vez.

Estaba exhausto y crudo, y Nick lo odiaba y sus amigos eran un lío, y todo estaba roto y ahora había regresado de vuelta a cero. No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Louis era un fracasado y odiaba eso.

Lo odiaba.

~*~

Sus hermanas pasarían el fin de semana con su papá, y la casa estaba quieta con sólo Louis y su mamá en ella. Recorrió todo mientras su mamá ponía la tetera a hervir, tocando las cosas que eran nuevas y visitando de nuevo lo viejo, con su pulgar presionado en la esquina de una foto que le había dado a su mamá para el día de las madres—una foto de todos sus hijos juntos. La casa se sentía vacía sin sus hermanas, y una parte de él deseaba que estuvieran ahí, ruidosas y bulliciosas y una encima de la otra, porque todo estaba demasiado silencioso sin ellas, y porque necesitaba algo para cubrir el hecho de que no parecía recordar cómo hacer conversación.

Su mamá le llevó una taza de té y una galleta de pingüino. “Tengo que ir de compras en un rato,” dijo dejando todo en la mesa para él. “Me podría servir de ayuda una mano.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo. No era como si tuviera planes. No tendría planes nunca, de hecho. Dios. No tenía nada. _Él_ no era nada.

Su mamá le sonrió y se inclinó para besar su frente. “Te eché de menos. Estoy feliz de que estés en casa.”

Louis asintió. Había ocho mensajes de texto en su teléfono, pero no había abierto ninguno. Simplemente continuaba escuchando el sonido de la vibración cuando llegaba uno nuevo, y era lo suficientemente masoquista como para continuar mirando a la pantalla cada vez que uno aparecía, aunque doliera. No quería recordar pero también quería saber exactamente qué estaba sucediendo. Era como ser empujado en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo sin ningún tipo de terreno neutral donde pudiera haber espacio para el resto.

“Vamos,” dijo su mamá. “Termina tu té, come tu galleta. Luego iremos de compras.”

Más tarde Louis empujó el carrito alrededor de Asda siguiendo a su mamá por cada pasillo mientras trataba de hacer todas sus compras de un solo jalón. Nunca funcionaba, pero al menos podían intentarlo. Había cosas de Navidad por todas partes. Ya tenían cuatro cajas de pasteles de carne en el carrito y apenas era Diciembre.

“Qué quisieras comer?” Preguntó su mamá sosteniendo dos tarros de salsa de curry. “Curry? O algo más?”

“No importa,” dijo Louis.

“Louis.”

“No sé,” dijo Louis. “Lo que sea está bien.” Echaba de menos sus cosas. Todo estaba aún en la universidad, en una casa donde había puesto su corazón y alma. No debió haber hecho eso. Debió haber sabido que no iría bien para él. Había sido su propia estúpida culpa por haber esperado eso en primer lugar.

Su mamá lució desesperadamente triste de repente. Eso había sido su culpa también. “Terminemos esto y regresemos a casa, de acuerdo?”

“De acuerdo.”

Louis miró a un par de chicas de su escuela en las cajas. Una de ellas traía a un bebé con ella. Louis no había visto a ninguna de las dos desde la secundaria. No se acercó para decir _hola_ como hubiera hecho hace algún tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza en lugar de eso y se alejó.

~*~

Durmió durante trece horas y media esa noche y despertó exhausto.

~*~

Su mamá lo despertó de una sacudida en la mañana del lunes. Hacía frío y Louis prefería estar dormido. Trató de echarse las mantas sobre su cabeza pero su mamá no se lo permitió.

“Te hice una cita con el doctor,” dijo con una mano sobre el hombro de Louis. “Vamos, te traje una taza de té.”

“No estoy enfermo,” dijo Louis apretando sus ojos, tratando de hacerla desaparecer. Sus hermanas habían llegado a casa tarde la noche anterior, y por primera vez en su vida no había tenido idea qué decirles. Habían sido ruidosas, y entusiastas, y por qué eso lo había hecho tener ganas de llorar, todavía no tenía idea. Había dado excusas después de una hora y se había escondido en su casi-vacía habitación, encendiendo la TV con un volumen alto. Después había llorado sobre su vieja camisa de los Donny Rovers porque no había encontrado pañuelos, y tampoco había querido arriesgarse a ir a buscarlos porque no quería que sus hermanas lo vieran así.

No sabía qué había de malo con él.

“Es para esta mañana, amor. Quince para las once.”

“Por qué no estás trabajando? No se supone que debes estar en el trabajo?”

“Dije que estaba enferma.” Su mamá se puso de pie otra vez y besó su frente. “Vamos, arriba. Cámbiate y después tomaremos el desayuno y nos iremos.”

“No estás enferma,” dijo Louis estúpidamente.

“No, pero puedo decir que lo estoy si mis niños lo están.”

“No estoy enfermo,” dijo Louis. “Y no soy un niño.”

“Louis, amor,” dijo su mamá. “Primeramente, siempre vas a ser mi bebé, y cariño, estás demasiado triste. Continúas llorando. Te echo de menos, y las chicas te echan de menos, y estoy segura que tú mismo te echas de menos. Irás con el doctor y no se dirá más.”

“Qué le voy a decir al doctor?” Preguntó Louis, sentándose. Sus ojos estaban hirviendo.

“Dile que no puedes dejar de llorar,” dijo luciendo terriblemente triste. “Dile que estás cansado todo el tiempo, y que no eres tú mismo, y que regresaste a casa de la universidad por un tiempo”

“No voy a regresar,” dijo Louis pensando en el agujero en su pecho donde su corazón solía estar. Fue lo suficientemente masoquista como para checar Twitter, Instagram y Facebook el día de ayer, había visto fotos de sus amigos en la noche de música de Nick del sábado, había visto fotos de Harry del almuerzo del domingo. Había visto a Liam en el twitter de Niall haciendo una mueca para la cámara, había visto a Zayn en el fondo de algunas de las fotos de Harry, como si Louis nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sus celos habían atacado, masticando sus entrañas como si no hubiera habido un jodido mañana, como si eso fuera el fin, y _dolía_. Dolía bastante y no tenía idea qué hacer consigo mismo.

“De acuerdo,” dijo su mamá. “Vamos, ponte de pie.”

~*~

Su teléfono vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto cuando estaba en la sala de espera del doctor. Ya había checado los mensajes de los chicos del fin de semana, sus cautelosos _cómo estás_ que no había sido capaz de responder todavía. Si no podía encontrar las palabras para hablar con su mamá, entonces definitivamente no podría encontrarlas para hablar con sus viejos mejores amigos.

“Vas a checar eso?” preguntó su mamá.

Louis sospechaba que responderle con un _no planeaba hacerlo_ no le haría sentir a su mamá que estaba bien, o que no estaba para nada enfermo. “Bien,” dijo, checando su teléfono.

El mensaje era de Nick; sólo decía: _Puedo llamar?_

El corazón de Louis se aceleró. _Estoy con el doctor_ , respondió. No sabía qué decirle de todos modos. Quizá debería buscarse un nuevo teléfono, o algo. Si se conseguía uno nuevo entonces no necesitaría darle su nuevo número a nadie, y luego podría hacer desaparecer todo el fiasco que fue tratar de hacer la universidad. Se limpió la nariz con su manga y afortunadamente no volvió a llorar. Estaba tan, tan cansado de pretender que estaba bien. No podía más. Su mamá estaba sentada a su lado leyendo una vieja copia de _Take a Break_ , ella no necesitaba verlo a punto de llorar otra vez. Louis apenas había regresado a casa una semana atrás y había llorado casi todos los días.

_Estás bien? Si quieres puedo enviarte chistes malos si crees que podría ayudar x_

_No_ , tipió Louis lentamente. Le echó un vistazo a su mamá y luego a su teléfono. Su vista nadó un poco. Sus dedos flotaron sobre la pantalla por un rato antes de que empezara a tipiar el resto de su respuesta. _No estoy bien. No puedo dejar de llorar. Estoy cansado_.

_Oh Louis. Espero que el doctor pueda ayudar. Por qué el gato estaba ladrando?_

_No lo sé. Por qué?_

_Porque sabía idiomas!_

_Esa es una broma de Harry._

_Lo es, realmente_ , envió Nick. _Ya le has dicho a Harry que estás enfermo? Él querría saber xx_

_No estoy enfermo. Simplemente estoy jodido. Jodido de la cabeza. Como sea. Mi mamá me hizo venir._

_No estás jodido de la cabeza. Puedo llamar más tarde? Cuándo hayas regresado del doctor?_

Louis no le respondió esa pregunta. Puso su teléfono de vuelta en su bolso y esperó a que el doctor llamara su nombre.

~*~

El doctor le dio un cuestionario para que contestara, donde tenía que decir si las cosas que decía el cuestionario eran verdaderas por casi todos los días, más de la mitad de días, muchos días, o ningún día. Louis no las contestó en orden, y a pesar de que sabía que el doctor lo estaba observando mientras contestaba, llenó ‘ningún día’ para _piensas que estarías mejor estando muerto, o piensas en hacerte daño_. Esa era la única con la que podía contestar con ‘ningún día’. El resto era más para la columna de ‘más de la mitad de los días’. Louis parpadeó mientras leía _te sientes mal contigo mismo – o piensas que eres un fracaso o que has decepcionado a tu familia y a ti mismo_. No había una opción que dijera ‘cada segundo de cada día’.

“De acuerdo, Louis,” dijo el doctor después de que checó las respuestas de Louis y sumó los puntos. “Puedo apostar a que algunas cosas han sido bastante complicadas por un tiempo, cierto?”

Louis se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. “Supongo,” dijo. Luego esperó otro largo momento sin decir nada. Tenían diez minutos de cita. Quizá podía llenarlo con silencio, así podía salir de ahí y regresar a casa y meterse a su cama.

“Esto indica que tu depresión es severa,” dijo el doctor con cuidado.

Louis elevó su cabeza al escucharlo. Depresión, Dios. No tenía depresión. “Estoy bien.”

“Estás en la universidad, cierto?”

Eso había dolido. “Estaba,” dijo. Continuaba pensando en: _depresión_. “Está bien”

“Qué está bien?” preguntó el doctor. “La universidad?”

Louis negó con su cabeza. “El hecho de que no esté ahí. Supongo.”

El doctor escribió un par de notas en su computadora. Se acomodó sus anteojos en su nariz con su dedo y volvió su atención a Louis. “Cuánto dirías que bebes, Louis?”

“Soy un estudiante,” dijo Louis, sonrojándose. “Era un estudiante. Los estudiantes beben. Todos beben.”

“Lo hacen,” dijo el doctor. Era un hombre calvo en sus cincuentas, su camisa se estaba estirando alrededor de su estomago. Los botones parecían a punto de estallar, y Louis podía ver la camisa que tenía debajo entre los espacios. Parecía que era una camisa de Superman. “Sabías que el alcohol disminuye los niveles de serotonina en el cerebro?”

“No,” dijo Louis, porque era un estudiante de inglés, no de biología.

“La serotonina ayuda a regular tu humor”, dijo el doctor. “Así que, si estás depresivo—y este cuestionario dice que lo estás, Louis—entonces beber alcohol sólo hará todo peor.”

“Todos beben,” repitió Louis, porque era verdad. No había conocido a alguien que no lo hiciera, además de Liam al comienzo del primer año, y Liam no contaba porque ahora bebía.

“De acuerdo,” dijo el doctor. “Usas drogas?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Marihuana a veces,” dijo. “Pero no la he usado en años.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo el doctor de nuevo, apuntando más notas en su computadora. “Y no estás teniendo pensamientos acerca de lastimarte a ti mismo, o—”

“No quiero suicidarme,” dijo Louis. Era una pregunta estúpida. Nunca lo había considerado ni siquiera por un segundo, la idea de no despertar en la mañana. La idea de no estar ahí. Aunque sonaba tentadora la idea de sólo estar dormido. De no despertar hasta que todo dejara de doler. Pero no era la misma cosa. 

“De acuerdo. Te haré otro par de preguntas, está bien? Y no tendremos tiempo para analizar las respuestas, así que quiero que regreses a casa y pienses en ellas antes de que vuelvas a verme.” El hombre esperó por el asentimiento de Louis. “Has bebido sólo porque quieres cambiar la forma en que te sientes?”

“Todos lo hacen con esa razón,” dijo Louis con tenacidad. “Todos beben para sentirse mejor.”

“Dejaremos esa así por hoy, pero creo que te sorprendería saber que no todos lo hacen por esa razón. Tienes idea de la cantidad de unidades de alcohol que bebes usualmente a la semana? O al día?”

“No,” dijo Louis. “Pero es la misma que mis amigos.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo el doctor. “Hablemos de la universidad. Dijiste que eras un estudiante. Cuándo dejaste de serlo?”

Louis trató de no retorcerse en su asiento. “Este fin de semana,” dijo. “Supongo.”

“Supones?”

“Estoy en casa, no es cierto?”

El doctor volvió a anotar algo en la computadora, después dijo, “voy a darte una prescripción por antidepresivos.” Presionó imprimir y la impresora en el escritorio empezó a funcionar. Por qué todas las impresoras de los doctores eran del último siglo? “También imprimiré un formulario de auto-referencia para el asesoramiento. Tendrás que esperar un poco, pero si tienes el formulario de referencia completa entonces estarás en la lista. También te daré folletos acerca del alcohol, y uno sobre las drogas, y quiero volver a verte en dos semanas.”

“Bien,” dijo Louis. En dos semanas sería el final del término, y casi navidad, y tal vez ya no se sentiría tan mal.

“Que te parece si te hago una nota para justificar tu falta a clases a causa de enfermedad?”

“Dejé la universidad.”

“Oficialmente?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “No. Supongo.”

“De acuerdo. Habla con ellos y diles que te di un justificante por enfermedad. Luego podrás hablar sobre las circunstancias atenuantes.”

“No lo necesitaré.”

El doctor suspiró. “Crees que alguien deba hacer decisiones que pueden cambiar toda una vida cuando se está en medio de una crisis?”

Louis no se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una crisis. Se sentía más como si estuviera al final de un camino. Él mismo se había puesto en esa situación, justo como siempre se ponía a sí mismo en el punto donde fracasaba en lugar de tener éxito. Debería estar acostumbrado a ese sentimiento.

“Hablando objetivamente,” dijo el doctor. “Qué piensas?”

“Bueno,” dijo Louis. “No? Pero—”

“De acuerdo, entonces. Te haré tu justificante por enfermedad y luego lo puedes enviar a tu universidad. Voy a hacértelo por un par de semanas, de acuerdo? Eso te dará hasta navidad, y luego te puedo hacer uno nuevo, si quieres.”

“Pero ya no estoy en la uni”, dijo Louis con voz pequeña. Estaba sosteniendo una prescripción color verde y algunos folletos de BebaConsciente, uno sobre drogas y una referencia para el sistema de asesoramiento del área local, y ahora le sumaría un justificante por enfermedad a la mezcla. Louis no entendía.

“Tomate un tiempo,” dijo el doctor. “Dale una oportunidad a los anti-depresivos. No te preocupes si no funcionan de inmediato, quizá tengas que esperar tres meses o más para notar la diferencia. No te rindas con ellos. Entrega tu justificante por enfermedad. Ejercítate, deja de beber alcohol, descansa un poco. Regresa en dos semanas.”

“No tengo depresión,” dijo Louis con suavidad. No podía. Lo habría _sabido_.

Era sólo que—no podía dejar de llorar.

No sabía por qué no lo había figurado antes en su cabeza.

“Una en cuatro personas la tienen, Louis. No mereces sentirte triste todo el tiempo. No mereces sentirte así la mayoría de los días.” Dijo sacudiendo el cuestionario completo de Louis en su dirección. “No mereces estar depresivo. No mereces la forma en que tu cerebro te está haciendo sentir.”

Louis no tenía planeado llorar, pero terminó limpiándose sus ojos con su manga de todos modos, incluso cuando estaba saliendo a la sala de estar para encontrarse con su mamá.

Sólo quería que todo se terminara.

~*~

“El doctor dijo que no merezco la forma en que mi cerebro me está haciendo sentir,” dijo Louis en el auto. Estaba mirando por la ventana mientras se detenían en un aparcamiento de una farmacia. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza. No había dicho nada desde que habían abandonado la consulta. La radio del auto estaba reproduciendo Radio 2.

“Por supuesto que no, cariño. La vida es lo suficientemente complicada sin que tu cerebro esté en contra tuya también. Puedes apagar la tv o abandonar la habitación si un programa o tus amigos te están molestando. Pero nunca puedes ignorar a tu cerebro.”

“Ojalá pudiera,” dijo Louis mientras su mamá ponía reversa en un espacio libre. “Dijo que tenía depresión, mamá. Depresión.”

Su mamá no lucía sorprendida.

“No deberías estar sorprendida, o algo? Te estoy diciendo que estoy loco.”

Su mamá apagó el motor. “Primeramente, no estás loco, y si te escucho llamarte así otra vez estarás en problemas. Y segundo, no, no estoy sorprendida. Te conozco, Lou. Uno conoce a sus hijos. Te he visto crecer. Sé que eres fuerte, y sé que este no eres tú. Puedo ver cuánto estás tratando por sólo dejar pasar los días.”

Louis sorbió por su nariz y se limpió con su manga otra vez. Estaba tan, tan cansado de llorar. No quería llorar otra vez nunca en su vida. “Dios,” dijo. “Odio esto.”

“Lo sé, amor. Mira, trae tu prescripción. Necesitas firmar atrás antes de que entres.”

“Dijo que era severa.”

“Bueno,” dijo su mamá. “Estás muy, muy triste, Lou.”

Era gracioso como todos continuaban diciéndole eso, como si fuera algo importante y no lo fuera el hecho de que había arruinado todo en la uni, y que había arruinado lo que tenía con sus mejores amigos, y que había arruinado lo que tenía con Nick también. Nick, que había estado tan feliz de llevarlo a casa, que había sido encantador con él durante semanas y semanas llenas de Louis sintiéndose como si se estuviera haciendo invisible, con las puntas de sus dedos haciéndose transparentes por las puntas. Nick, por quien no sentía agrado pero que lo había besado y lo había hecho sentir lo más cerca a estar vivo de lo que se había sentido en semanas. 

Nick, a quien ya no estaba seguro que odiara en absoluto.

“Lo siento de verdad,” dijo Louis. “De verdad lo siento.”

Su mamá lucía desesperadamente triste. “No tienes por qué sentirte así.”

“Todo está arruinado,” dijo Louis. “Yo estoy arruinado.”

“No digas eso,” dijo su mamá. “Estás enfermo.”

“Pero no es real, cierto?” dijo. “Sólo está en mi cabeza. Es estúpido. Yo soy estúpido.”

Su mamá se inclinó y cubrió la mano de Louis con la suya. Louis no había sostenido la mano de su mamá en años. Quería sostenerse a ella y nunca dejarla ir, como si su mamá fuera un ancla en el centro de una enorme maldita tormenta.

“Mamá,” dijo. “Por favor, mamá.”

“Todo estará bien,” dijo. “Te pondrás bien. Superaremos esto.”

Pero Louis no lo veía así, porque no se trataba de ella, sólo era él el que era un mal amigo y alguien que había abandonado la universidad y un hijo inservible, y ahora su cerebro se había arruinado en tope de todo lo demás. No parecía justo.

~*~

Cuando llegaron a casa Louis tenía una caja de antidepresivos en una bolsa de papel, y un agujero vacío en donde su corazón solía estar.

Se rehusó a comer el almuerzo y se encerró en su habitación, acurrucándose en la cama. Había mensajes de texto de Harry y Zayn y Niall y Liam que todavía no sabía cómo contestar, y uno nuevo de Nick. Louis abrió ese.

_Qué tienes si cruzas una jirafa con un erizo? Un cepillo de dientes de tres metros. Si necesitas llamar a alguien, ya sabes dónde estoy xx_

Louis no entendía por qué estaba presionando _llamar_ , pero Nick contestó al primer timbre.

“Creí que no contestarías,” dijo Louis en lugar de decir hola.

“Yo creí que no llamarías. Estás bien? Cómo te fue con el doctor?”

“Me dio antidepresivos,” dijo Louis. Esa era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. “Te dije que tenía jodida la cabeza.”

“No la tienes jodida,” dijo Nick. “No digas eso.”

“Por qué eres agradable conmigo?” preguntó Louis. No podía deshacerse del nudo que había en su pecho. Había llorado, o estado a punto de llorar, durante meses. Había una sensación de revoloteo ahí también, como ansiedad asentada cerca de su corazón, como las alas de una mariposa. “Ni siquiera somos amigos.”

“Demonios,” dijo Nick. “Dios, no tienes ni idea, amor. Te llevé conmigo el viernes y creí que navidad había llegado temprano. Tienes una idea desde cuándo me has gustado? Y quisiste ir conmigo. Me sentí afortunado. Emocionado, realmente.”

Louis quería llorar otra vez. Estaba tan, tan cansado. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta.

“Hey, no,” dijo Nick. “Detén eso. Está bien. Quieres hablar sobre esto? Podemos hablar sobre algo más. Puedo contarte chistes. Harry me dio un libro de chistes por mi cumpleaños. Es, como, los mejores mil chistes de papás. Hay todo un capítulo sobre elefantes.”

“Me olvidaron,” dijo Louis con suavidad. “No creo que lo hayan hecho apropósito, pero lo hicieron. Era una mierda en la uni y todo era mierda en general.”

“Aparte del sexo conmigo, obviamente.”

“No,” dijo Louis. “Eso fue agradable. Fue realmente agradable. De verdad me gustó.”

Nick soltó un respiro. “Qué quieres decir con que te olvidaron? Es sobre tu fiesta de no-cumpleaños o lo que sea? Te miré prácticamente huir después de la noche del viernes. Fue por eso que fui por ti. Es decir, además de querer disculparme. Y checar si podía besarte. Obviamente.”

“No es sobre la fiesta. Es decir, lo es. Un poco. Es sólo que—dijimos que todos tendríamos una fiesta de no-cumpleaños si no podíamos tener un cumpleaños real, y decidimos cuándo sería la mía, y luego lo olvidaron. Harry ni siquiera estaba ahí, estaba en revisión.”

“Sabes que Harry te idioliza, verdad? Es como, casi adora el suelo por el que caminas.”

Louis pellizcó la tela de sus jeans en su rodilla. “Ya no lo hace. No puedo alejarlo de ti y de tus amigos idiotas.”

“Hey,” dijo Nick, pero no había molestia en su voz. “Siempre te invita a salir, cierto? Siempre que hablamos sobre algo siempre está como, _oh sí, a Louis le gustará eso, le enviaré un mensaje de texto_. Eso no es olvidarte.”

“No puedo—” Louis quería llorar. No sabía qué estaba mal con él. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que al menos algunas de las cosas que estaba sintiendo eran irracionales, todo lo que había en su cabeza sonaba racional y obvio. Era horrible. “No quiero simplemente estar ahí con sus nuevos amigos. No me gusta toda la mierda que ustedes hacen. Sólo—quería hacer algunas de las cosas que solíamos hacer juntos y él nunca tenía tiempo para hacerlas. Nunca. Siempre salía algo mejor y él elegía hacer eso.”

“Louis—”

“Algo mejor surgió para todos ellos, y eligieron eso por encima de mí, y pretendí que estaba bien por años, pero _no lo estaba_. Ya no puedo hacer eso. Dolió. Dolió bastante y traté de pretender que estaba bien, y también era una mierda en eso.” Louis se limpió sus ojos, esperando que Nick no pudiera notar que estaba llorando. “No quiero su amistad por lastima, Nick. Estoy harto de ser la segunda opción.”

“No eres la segunda opción,” dijo Nick. Había sonado algo corto de respiración también. Louis era realmente fenomenal en hacer sentir mal a otras personas. Podía recibirse en eso. En cómo arruinar a otras personas. “Eso es lo que piensas?”

“Es como se siente,” dijo Louis, y ya ni siquiera sabía si esa era la verdad. No podía confiar en su cerebro para tomar buenas decisiones en ese momento, y eso era lo peor. Simplemente sabía cómo se sentía, y ya no sabía si era irracional o racional. No haría ninguna diferencia si supiera cuán racional era, de todos modos. A final de cuentas lo sentiría. Aún lo sentía. Aún lo estaba sintiendo.

Sólo quería que se _detuviera_.

“Tenías razón cuando dijiste que incluso mis amigos estaban hartos de mí. Dijiste lo que estaba pensando. Lo que ellos estaban pensando.”

“Dios,” dijo Nick. “Demonios, Louis. Lo siento.”

“Está bien,” dijo Louis. Había mejorado en decirles a las personas que estaba bien que se sintieran mal por estar correctos en cuanto a lo perdedor que era. Tal vez ese debería ser su superpoder.

“No quiero que dejes la uni,” dijo Nick. “Quiero que regreses. Dijiste que podía sacarte a almorzar.”

Louis negó con su cabeza. “Estoy jodido de la cabeza,” dijo. “No quisieras juntarte con alguien así”.

“Pero sí quiero,” dijo Nick. “Harry ha estado hablando de cuán genial eres desde el primer momento que lo conocí. Han pasado meses y meses. Dios, si supieras desde cuándo me has gustado.”

Louis no podía responder eso. “Estoy tan cansado. Estoy exhausto. Alguna vez has sentido como si tus brazos y piernas pesaran tres veces más de lo que se supone que deben pesar?”

“A veces,” dijo Nick. “Cuando me quedo despierto toda la noche.”

“Me siento como si llevara despierto diez días seguidos.”

“Estás enfermo,” dijo Nick. “Por supuesto que estás exhausto.”

“Esto no cuenta como estar enfermo.”

“No entiendo por qué no cuenta.”

“Tener sexo contigo ha sido básicamente la única cosa buena de estas pasadas semanas,” dijo Louis. El filtro de su cerebro a su boca había desaparecido.

“Soy bastante espectacular.”

Louis sonrió al escucharlo. “Me recordarás?” preguntó mientras jugaba con el hilo suelto del material de sus jeans en su rodilla. “Cuando me haya ido propiamente. Me recordarás?”

“Si crees por un segundo que tus amigos aquí dejarán que desaparezcas de sus vidas, entonces tienes una sorpresa en camino, Tomlinson.”

“No lo sé,” dijo Louis tan ligeramente como pudo. “Soy fácil de olvidar.”

“Dejaré que te salgas con la tuya porque estás cansado y un poco enfermo,” dijo Nick. “Te recordaré que es una tontería mañana.”

“Duele de verdad,” dijo Louis suavemente. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso a Nick, de todas las personas. Tal vez era porque Nick no era uno de sus compañeros de casa. Tal vez era porque si pensaba en Nick no sentía como si su pecho se estuviera partiendo en dos. Tal vez era porque Nick era realmente un buen besador, y porque el hecho de que Nick lo llevara con él a su casa había sido la única cosa buena de las pasadas semanas, y porque a Louis le había gustado realmente tener sexo con él.

Había muchos tal vez.

“Lo sé,” dijo Nick. “Suenas como si te viniera bien dormir temprano.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis. Su mamá estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con una taza de té en una mano y un plato en la otra. “Gracias por contestar el teléfono.”

“Cuando quieras,” Nick se aclaró la garganta. “Escucha, sé que—sé que no hemos sido exactamente buenos amigos ni nada, pero creo que podríamos serlo. Con o sin el sexo.”

“De verdad estás diciendo esto.”

“Sólo digo que puedes llamar. Si quieres. Nunca apago mi teléfono, así que.”

“Que desesperado de tu parte.”

“Así soy yo,” dijo Nick. “Desesperado. Pero es en serio.”

“Gracias,” dijo Louis. Luego hubo una pausa. “Hasta luego,” dijo suavemente.

“Aliviánate. Hay al menos una persona que quiere follarte. Recuerda eso.”

Louis no pudo evitar reírse con eso, pero Nick ya había colgado. Su mamá se sentó al final de su cama.

“Te hice algo de comer.” Le dio el plato con sándwiches partidos en triángulos, acompañados de una enorme ensalada en el medio del plato. “Te hice de ensalada de jamón, y de atún en este, y de huevo aquí. Te comerás la ensalada y los tomates, así que no pienses en dejar eso. Ahí está la taza de té y una naranja y un pingüino de postre.” Le presentó la naranja y el pingüino desde el bolso de su delantal. “Cómo te sientes, amor?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Al menos ya no he llorado.” Tanto.

“Algo que me ha alegrado ver.” Su mamá se inclinó y besó su cabeza. “Quién era ese al teléfono? Uno de los chicos?”

Louis negó con su cabeza. “Nick.”

“Creí que no nos gustaba Nick,” dijo frunciendo el ceño. “Nos gusta Nick?”

Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez. “No nos gustaba,” dijo. “Ahora sí. Supongo.”

“Es bueno saber. Qué cambió?”

“Me besó,” dijo Louis.

“Sólo te besó?” Louis se sonrojó, pero su mamá sólo rodó sus ojos. “De acuerdo, bien. Te gusta ahora que te ha besado?”

Louis hizo una mueca. “No lo sé. Sólo me gusta ahora, creo. Nick quería sacarme a almorzar el sábado.”

Su mamá cubrió su mano con la suya. “Come algo, amor. Luego por qué no te duchas y bajas para ver la tv conmigo? Llamaré a tu uni para averiguar qué podemos hacer con tu justificante por enfermedad, pero antes de eso podemos mirar una película, o algo? Tenemos tiempo antes de que las puertas del infierno se abran desde la escuela.”

Su ensayo debía entregarlo a las 5pm el viernes. Louis no había dicho nada sobre eso. “De acuerdo.”

“Bien. Me iré y hablaré a tu uni. Come algo de esos sándwiches y toda esa ensalada, por favor.”

Louis la había echado de menos. La había echado bastante de menos. “Te quiero,” dijo.

“Estoy feliz de tenerte en casa, amor. Resolveremos esto.”

Louis no estaba muy seguro de eso. Tenía mensaje tras mensajes de los chicos que ni siquiera se atrevía a leer. Apagó su teléfono y se comió sus sándwiches con sus rodillas contra su pecho, escuchando 5 Live en la radio. Su pecho le dolía.

~*~

Louis terminó abajo en el sofá enfrente de la tv por un rato, mirando a medias un viejo episodio de _Diagnosis Murder_ , y medio escuchando mientras su mamá trataba con exasperación de entender lo que le estaban diciendo de la uni.

“No, entiendo completamente que no puedes darme información sobre mi hijo, eso no es lo que estoy preguntando... no, entiendo eso. Sé que no pueden decirme si es un estudiante en la universidad, pero está sentado en mi casa ahora mismo.” Estaba rodando sus ojos en dirección a Louis, pero Louis no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ponerse de pie y tomar control de la llamada. Incluso la idea de hacerlo estaba causando que sus manos sudaran. “Hipotéticamente, si mi hijo—de acuerdo, si el hijo de alguien. Un estudiante—tuviera un justificante por enfermedad y no estuviera en la uni, qué tendría que hacer esa persona para enviarlo?”

Su mamá empezó a escribir entonces, anotando notas en una libreta en forma de tacón de zapato. Alguien le había dado eso a Fizzy la navidad pasada, y Fizzy la había odiado, así que desde entonces había quedado cerca del teléfono. “Fantástico, gracias.”

Cuando puso abajo el teléfono su mamá negó con su cabeza. “Dios, habrías pensado que estaba pidiendo tus registros médicos o algo así. Sólo quería saber cómo enviar algo.” Suspiró. “Como sea, tenemos que descargar el formulario de circunstancias atenuantes y rellenarlo. Quieres imprimirlo o hacernos a los dos otra taza de té?”

Louis no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Quería quedarse ahí en el sofá con sus rodillas contra su pecho y la sábana de My Little Pony de una de las gemelas sobre sus pies porque estaba haciendo frío. Definitivamente no quería salir a ningún lado cerca de la universidad. “Té, supongo.”

“Bien,” dijo su mamá. “Ve, entonces.”

Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, lentas y cansadas. Louis casi no tenía la energía para ponerse de pie del sofá, y todo lo que había hecho en todo el día había sido ser conducido en auto al doctor, y ser conducido de vuelta a la farmacia. Louis no sabía qué estaba mal con él. El doctor dijo que era depresión, pero esa era sólo una palabra. No era _esto_ , no querer levantarse del sofá y hacer para él y su mamá una taza de té. No era eso. Sólo era él siendo terrible.

Hizo el té mientras su mamá hacía algo en la computadora en el comedor. “Cómo es que las impresoras nunca parecen funcionar cuando las necesitas?” preguntó mientras Louis ponía sus manos en su rostro en la cocina y esperaba a que la tetera hirviera. “Es como si _supieran_ que tienes algo importante por imprimir, y luego sólo deciden que, sabes qué, voy a pretender ser una tostadora.”

“Estás hablando sola, mamá,” dijo Louis sacando dos tazas. “No estoy escuchando.”

“Deberías estar haciéndolo,” dijo su mamá. “Por el amor de Dios, sólo _imprime_ , quieres?”

“No puedo escucharte,” dijo Louis. Puso las bolsitas de té en las tazas y le agregó azúcar a la de su mamá antes de echarle leche. Se llevó ambas tazas a la sala de estar y las puso en la mesa de centro antes de arrodillarse enfrente del fuego. Había un truco para conseguir que el gas saliera, y Louis lo hizo casi sin pensar.

“Así está mejor,” dijo su mamá regresando con una pluma y un fajo de papel. “Hay que llenar esto y llevarlo al correo hoy, de acuerdo?”

Era incomodo llenar el formulario con su mamá. Tenía que llenar el cuadro marcado como _enfermedad_ , y luego escribir _depresión_ en letras claras debajo. Fue peor cundo llegó a la casilla que decía, _Por favor da detalles de la naturaleza de sus mitigantes circunstancias, incluyendo fechas_.

Su mamá se pausó. “Cuándo comenzó, amor? Cuándo empezaste a sentirte decaído?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé,” dijo. “Es como, no lo sé.”

“Semanas?” Preguntó. “Empezó en noviembre?”

Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez. “No,” dijo finalmente.

“Bueno entonces. Octubre?”

“No lo sé. Octubre, tal vez.”

“Podemos poner septiembre,” dijo. “Crees que ha sido difícil todo este término?”

Louis tuvo que parpadear sus lágrimas otra vez. Louis necesitaba desesperadamente dejar de llorar cada dos segundos. “De acuerdo,” dijo Louis. “Escribe septiembre.”

Su mamá lo escribió por él, cogiendo la pluma y completando todo en su letra legible.

Fue incluso más difícil cuando llegaron a la casilla que preguntaba por detalles de todas las evaluaciones perdidas o realizadas con circunstancias atenuantes.

“Esos serían todos tus ensayos”, dijo su mamá. “Tienes las fechas para cuando se suponía que debías entregarlos?”

Louis negó con su cabeza.

“Zayn sabe?”

“No está en mis módulos,” dijo. “Eleanor sí.”

“Envíale un mensaje de texto, entonces. O llámala.”

Louis no llamaría a nadie. Le envió un mensaje mejor. _mi mamá me está haciendo llenar un formulario de circunstancias atenuantes. necesito las fechas de todos nuestros ensayos. los tienes? espero que estés bien xx_

Eleanor le respondió inmediatamente. _te enviaré las fechas por correo en cuanto esté en casa, sólo estoy de compras. me alegra que estés llenando ese formulario. espero que te sientas mejor. miré a zayn y quería saber si había escuchado de ti. deberías llamarlo xxx_

Debería, sabía que debería. No era un idiota. Simplemente no podía realizar el salto entre saber que _debería_ , y presionar el botón de llamar en su teléfono. No sabría qué decirle de todos modos. _Gracias por contestar la llamada, pero no debiste y no recuerdo cómo tener una conversación de todos modos_. No tenía sentido. 

“Las enviará?”

“Me las enviará por correo cuando llegue a casa.”

“Eleanor es una buena chica, la recuerdo del año pasado.”

Louis elevó una ceja. “Esta eres tu tratando de convertirme en heterosexual, mamá, porque no va a funcionar.”

“Tal vez yo me estoy volviendo algo gay,” dijo su mamá.

Louis trató de no lucir horrorizado. “ _Mamá_.”

Su mamá le sonrió palmeando su rodilla. “Había echado de menos tu expresión de absoluto horror, amor.”

“No tienes permiso de gustar de ninguno de mis amigos, mamá, es repugnante.”

“No te preocupes,” dijo. “Me gustan las personas de mi edad.”

“Bien,” dijo Louis, tratando de no pensar en su mamá besando a nadie. Tenía dos hermanas menores, así que debió haberlo hecho al menos cuatro veces en su vida—gracias a Dios por las gemelas—pero Louis estaba sellando todo en ese número, y nada más.

“Hay algo de lo que sí quería hablarte.”

“Eres lesbiana?”

“No por el momento,” dijo. “Pero hay un muy buen hombre que me ha invitado a salir un par de veces.”

“Has dicho que sí?”

“Todavía no,” dijo su mamá. “Es complicado. Me gustaría, creo. Pero el divorcio no ha sido finalizado propiamente todavía, y luego estás tú y las chicas para pensar.”

“Qué tiene de complicado?”

Su mamá le sonrió. Sus ojos lucían tristes. “Es sólo—complicado. No sé si las chicas están listas para que su mamá tenga un novio. Y como sea, lo conocí en el trabajo. Bueno, la primera vez de todos modos. Fue hace un tiempo.”

“Es un enfermero? O aún mejor, un doctor. Podría darnos lujos. Jacuzzis en cada habitación.”

“No,” dijo su mamá. “Es más complicado de lo que parece. Es un buen hombre. Simplemente no sé si todo es muy complicado como para intentar.”

Louis asintió. No quería que su mamá tuviera novio, pero tampoco quería que estuviera triste. La idea de su mamá sintiéndose triste era demasiado como para ser soportable. “A veces complicado es bueno,” dijo y trató de no pensar en Nick. Todo lo que estaba vinculado con Nick en su cabeza era complicado. Eran capas y capas de complicaciones, y confusión y debajo de todo eso, el recuerdo de Nick sonriéndole, y haciéndolo reír, y estando terriblemente feliz de pasar el tiempo con Louis después de semanas de Louis sintiéndose como si estuviera invadiendo a sus propios mejores amigos al querer que se juntaran con él.

“Y que tal con este novio tuyo, entonces?” preguntó su mamá. “Nick?”

“No es mi novio,” dijo Louis. “No lo sé. Creí que lo odiaba. Es el más idiota del mundo.”

“Suena como alguien para mantener a tu lado.”

“Ya sabes quién es. Está a cargo de Indie Soc con todos sus horribles e idiotas amigos, y es el nuevo mejor amigo de Harry.”

Su mamá dejó salir un respiro. “Cuando dices que es el nuevo mejor amigo de Harry—” cubrió su mano con la de ella. “Crees que deberíamos hablar acerca de lo que sucedió este término? Cuando te pusiste triste?”

“No quiero hablar jamás sobre eso,” dijo Louis mirando sus propias rodillas. Era humillante. Estaba tan, tan humillado por cuán necesitado estuvo, cuán desesperado y horrible y solitario estuvo.

“Bueno, yo creo que hablar sobre ello podría ayudarte,” dijo su mamá. La visión de Louis estaba nadando otra vez. Se limpió sus ojos con su manga. “Pero, bueno, no es necesario que sea hoy.”

“Bien,” dijo Louis, aunque secretamente sabía que jamás hablaría sobre eso. Jamás admitiría toda la humillación de ese término. Tenía demasiada vergüenza. No quería que su mamá supiera que la había decepcionado.

“No llores, amor. Mira, aquí tienes un pañuelo de navidad. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien.”

Los pañuelos estaban en una caja con Santa y los renos en un trineo por todos lados. “Genial,” dijo sonándose la nariz.

“Fueron una ganga,” dijo su mamá. “Sería mejor que los mismos pañuelos tuvieran a papá Noel, no crees? Sería bueno llenar de mocos a un reno de navidad?”

“Eres bastante rara, mamá”, dijo Louis a través de sus lágrimas. Odiaba llorar. Lo odiaba tanto que no sabía qué demonios hacer consigo mismo. Nunca, jamás, jamás quería llorar otra vez en toda su vida. Deseaba vagamente estar muerto por dentro, así nunca sentiría algo otra vez. Estaba tan, tan exhausto de sentirse dolorido todo el tiempo. Lo odiaba.

Eleanor le envió el correo y Louis sorbió por su nariz mientras llenaba el formulario con su mamá. Luego su mamá lo envió arriba para que se lavara el rostro y entonces ambos llevaron el formulario a la oficina de correos.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Lottie y las gemelas estaban de vuelta de la escuela y Fizzy estaba caminando por la calle cuando estaban estacionándose.

Louis no podía encontrar energía para hablar con sus hermanas. No sabía cuándo se había puesto difícil. Louis arrojó sus excusas y subió a esconderse en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y las cobijas hasta sus hombros contra el frío de diciembre.

Sostuvo su teléfono cerca de su pecho y se quedó mirando los mensajes de texto de sus amigos que todavía no respondía.

No sabía qué decirle a ninguno de ellos, así que no dijo nada. Si alargaba el tiempo de espera estaba seguro que todo se iría solo de todos modos.

~*~

Su mamá regresó al trabajo en la mañana, y cuando Louis despertó la casa estaba en silencio. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo después de haberse hecho una taza de té. Trató de ver tv, pero no había nada que capturara su atención. Trató entretenerse en su laptop porque estar en casa él solo ameritaba masturbarse porque podía, pero no se sentía de humor. Ni siquiera lo podía hacer parar.

Terminó acostado en el sofá mirando la Casa Blanca estallando en uno de los canales de películas y dejó que su té se enfriara. Todavía estaba ahí cuando Lottie regresó de la escuela. Lottie se dejó caer en el apoyabrazos y le robó el control remoto. Louis entonces fue inmediatamente bombardeado con MTV Hits y el maldito de Pitbull.

“Mamá dice que estás enfermo,” dijo Lottie desatándose sus zapatos y poniendo sus pies en la mesa de centro. “Por eso no bajaste anoche. Esas son tus pijamas?”

“Pueden ser,” dijo Louis. Su voz se sentía ronca. Había estado bajo la influencia de los antidepresivos desde hacía dieciocho horas y tenía la boca seca. No sabía si las dos cosas tenían algo que ver. No sabía qué había dentro de su cerebro en ese momento, mucho menos podía saber por qué demonios tenía la boca seca. Su mamá le había enviado mensajes de texto preguntando cómo estaba, pero Louis no tenía idea cómo decir, _avergonzado y solitario y humillado y lagrimoso_ , así que se había decidido por un _bien_. “Cómo estuvo la escuela?”

“Estuvo bien,” dijo Lottie. “Igual que siempre. Deja de cambiar de tema.”

“Deja de ser tan molesta,” dijo Louis. “Vas a poner la tetera a hervir?”

“En un minuto.”

“Dónde están las gemelas?”

“Le toca a Fizzy recogerlas,” explicó Lottie. Luego se checó las uñas. “Normalmente tengo cosas que hacer los jueves pero Mrs. Hattersley está enferma. Así que me tienes aquí en su lugar. Por qué mamá se quedó en casa ayer por enfermedad? Qué sucede? Fizzy cree que tienes cáncer.”

“No tengo cáncer, qué demonios,” dijo Louis, luego se sentó. “Por qué está diciendo eso?”

“Sólo lo dijo una vez,” dijo Lottie. “Pero no piensa eso realmente. Es como que, sí te miras enfermo, pero no es como si tuvieras marcas, o lo que sea. No es viruela, o un resfriado.”

“No estoy enfermo.”

“Mamá dice que sí lo estás,” insistió Lottie. “Por qué estás en casa, entonces, si no estás enfermo? Por qué estuviste escondiéndote arriba anoche? Queríamos que jugaras con nosotras.”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Cosas de amigos,” dijo. No quería mirarla. No quería que Lottie supiera que su hermano era un perdedor.

“Oh,” dijo Lottie. “Es Harry? Está siendo un imbécil? Es demasiado lindo para ser un imbécil. Aunque no es tan lindo como Zayn. Tu Facebook está lleno de chicos ardientes.”

“No digas imbécil,” dijo Louis. “Eres mi hermana pequeña. Y deja de hablar acerca de cuáles de mis amigos son ardientes. Es incorrecto.”

“Ya no soy pequeña,” dijo Lottie. “Dime, vamos.”

“Qué quieres para navidad?”

“El álbum de Ed Sheeran y un suéter de Top Shop y un hermoso color de uñas que te pones arriba de otro color y luego se ve todo agrietado, y no sé, cosas de Accessorize. Vales. Me gustan los vales.”

“Bien,” dijo Louis.

“Ahora que dejamos eso claro,” dijo Lottie, “de regreso a ti. Necesito golpear a alguien?”

“Sólo a mí”, dijo Louis poniéndose de pie. “Si no vas a poner la tetera a hervir, lo haré yo. Quieres una taza de té?”

“Supongo,” dijo Lottie siguiéndolo a la cocina. “Urgh, no estoy siendo graciosa, pero desde cuándo no te bañas?”

“Estás diciendo que apesto?” Louis puso la tetera a hervir y fue por las tazas. Luego olió sus pijamas. No se había duchado en todo el día y tampoco se había duchado ayer, pero estaba bastante seguro que se había duchado el domingo. Tal vez.

“Aja,” dijo Lottie. “No te has bañado.” Lucía bastante maravillada con eso. “Y ahora que estás aquí, puedes convencer a mamá de conseguir un árbol de navidad? Dice que no podemos tener uno hasta el fin de semana pero ya es diciembre y no quiero esperar hasta el sábado. Tú puedes conducir. Pídele el auto y consíguenos un árbol.”

“Mamá tiene el auto en el trabajo.”

Lottie hizo una mueca. “Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes. Recógelo mañana. Cómpranos un árbol. Hazlo mañana.”

Louis rodó sus ojos. “Tal vez,” dijo echando agua en las bolsas de té.

“Mamá no nos diría que estás enfermo si no lo estuvieras,” dijo Lottie oprimiendo sus dedos en el costado de Louis. “No nos deja quedarnos en casa a menos que estemos muriendo. Recuerdas cuando Fizzy vomitó en la asamblea? Eso fue embarazoso. Ya te dije que tengo novio?”

“No,” dijo Louis. “Es agradable contigo?”

“De lo más agradable”, dijo Lottie. “Su nombre es Martin. No, pero en serio, qué está pasando contigo?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “El doctor dijo que tengo depresión.”

Lottie no dijo nada por un rato. Louis se concentró en agitar el té y quitar las bolsitas. Lottie le pasó la leche. “Mrs. Peabody tenía depresión”, dijo Lottie. “Estuvo fuera de la escuela por años. Jenny Maguire dice que la miró en Sainsbury y que traía puesto mucho maquillaje. Se usa mucho maquillaje cuando se tiene depresión? Creí que sólo lloraban y se sentaban en la oscuridad.”

“No creo que exista una regla donde no puedes usar maquillaje,” dijo Louis pasándole su taza de té. “Yo no lo haré.”

“No lo sé,” dijo Lottie, considerándolo. “Podrías usar. La chica en Boots nos maquilló a mí y a Vicky Fisher el mes pasado y puedo asegurar que me habrían servido alcohol en un pub. Me miraba mayor.”

“Eres molesta,” dijo Louis. Su pecho le dolía. Estaba tan, tan cansado de todo. Cómo podía ser que Lottie hablando sobre maquillaje lo hacía querer llorar?

“Cómo se siente tener depresión?”

“No sé,” dijo Louis. “Es sólo como, mucho llanto. Y te sientes triste. Todos han dicho que estoy triste, pero esa no parecía la parte importante para mí.” Puso la taza en la mesa y trató de buscar una galleta. Había unas galletas de Asda con mantequilla de maní. Le ofreció a una Lottie.

“Has estado llorando mucho?” preguntó Lottie con voz pequeña.

“Un poco,” dijo Louis. “Bastante.”

“Oh,” dijo Lottie.

“Está bien,” dijo Louis, aunque no lo estaba, e incluso había un nudo en su garganta en ese momento.

“No quiero que llores,” dijo Lottie. Ya no sonaba como la adolescente confianzuda de dos minutos atrás.

“Yo tampoco quiero llorar,” dijo. “No es como si lo hiciera apropósito.”

“Siempre miro el DVD de Friends de mamá cuando estoy triste,” dijo Lottie. “Ya has probado eso?”

“No es ese tipo de tristeza,” dijo Louis. “No se va a ningún lado cuando miras algo gracioso. Está ahí todo el tiempo. Es peor mirar algo así, porque sabes que deberías reírte pero no puedes. Sólo quieres llorar.”

“Es culpa de alguien?”

Louis pensó en Zayn y Niall y Liam y Harry. Sus mejores amigos en el mundo. Rascó el quinto pájaro tatuado en su muñeca que podía verse por debajo de su hoodie. “No lo creo,” dijo. “Bueno, mía. Si fuera diferente entonces las cosas podrían ser diferentes, probablemente.” No quería decirle a Lottie que era su culpa, que se las había arreglado para arruinar las amistades que significaban más que todas las amistades que había tenido en su vida. 

“Quieres llorar ahora mismo?” preguntó Lottie en voz muy, muy baja.

Louis miró hacia abajo y parpadeó lágrimas. Cuando asintió, Lottie se presionó a su lado, acurrucándose bajo su brazo, abrazándolo.

“No llores,” dijo Lottie con su nariz contra el hoodie de Louis. “Por favor no llores.”

Louis odiaba hacer que otras personas se sintieran tristes también. Ahora estaba arruinado a su familia también. Odiaba que pudiera hacerlo, lo odiaba. Se limpió sus ojos con su manga y trató de no romper en llanto ahí en la cocina. “Vamos,” dijo finalmente, y si su voz tembló entonces Lottie no lo mencionó. “Tu té se está enfriando. Ve y enciende la tv.”

Cuando Lottie se fue, Louis puso su rostro en sus manos y respiró.

~*~

“Louis no se ha duchado,” dijo Fizzy tan pronto como su mamá llegó de trabajar. “Todavía está en pijamas.”

“Basta, Fizzy,” dijo su mamá, luego puso las bolsas de compras en la mesa. “Lottie, puedes venir aquí y ordenar las cosas, por favor. Daisy, Phoebs, vengan a darle un beso a su mamá. Cómo estuvo la escuela? Lou, cómo estuvo tu día?”

Louis estaba sentado en el apoyabrazos en la esquina de la sala de estar. Todavía estaba en sus pijamas, con la sabana de My Little Pony sobre sus pies. “Bien,” dijo.

La mirada de su mamá se suavizó, luego caminó hacia él y besó su cabeza. “No pudiste llegar a la ducha, entonces?”

Louis negó con su cabeza, mirando abajo hacia sus rodillas. No había hecho nada en todo el día. Estaba exhausto otra vez.

“De acuerdo,” dijo su mamá.

“Qué tendremos para comer?” preguntó Lottie asomando su cabeza por la puerta con una bolsa de patatas en su mano. “Estas necesitan pelarse?”

“Hay chuletas de cerdo en una de las bolsas,” dijo su mamá. “chuletas, patatas hervidas, zanahorias y guisantes.”

“No me gustan las zanahorias,” dijo Phoebe ignorando a todos a favor de sentarse en el centro del piso de la sala de estar con su libro para colorear de las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes.

“Y a Daisy no le gustan los guisantes, lo sé,” su mamá rodó sus ojos. “Lottie, puedes empezar a pelar esas patatas.”

Su mamá subió hacia la segunda planta y después, un minuto más tarde, llamó a Louis.

Todas las extremidades de Louis se sentían pesadas pero fue hacia ella de todos modos. La regadera estaba abierta y su mamá estaba al final de las escaleras sosteniendo unos pants, una camisa, un hoodie, calcetas y ropa interior. Había una toalla también, lo cual sólo sugería que Louis realmente no se había duchado desde que había regresado de la uni. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. “Te sentirás mejor,” dijo su mamá dándole su ropa.

“Mamá—”

“Nop,” dijo. “No hay nada que me puedas decir que me haga cambiar de parecer.”

“Tienes algo de aquél gel de ducha de coco?” preguntó. Era para chicas y tenía flores en el frente de la botella pero le gustaba el olor.

El rostro de su mamá se suavizó. “Compraré mañana cuando esté en mi tiempo de almuerzo,” dijo. “Hay Snow Fairy. Compré una botella enorme en Lush tan pronto como salió a la venta.”

“Estaré lleno de brillantina,” dijo.

“Y más fabuloso,” dijo besando su mejilla. “Ve, entonces.”

En el cuarto de baño, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Louis pudo descansar su cabeza contra la pared y respirar y exhalar sin que nadie lo mirara.

Había sido sorprendentemente solitario.

~*~

Cuando bajó por su té estaba cargando un juguete amarillo y suave de My Little Pony y un búho llamado Wonky porque sus ojos estaban algo desorbitados.

“Bonitos juguetes,” dijo su mamá tan pronto como entró a la cocina. Estaba drenando los guisantes en un colador.

“Son de Daisy y Phoebe,” dijo Louis. “Dijeron que si estaba triste debería abrazarlos.”

Su mamá puso el sartén abajo al otro lado. “Oh, amor.”

“Lottie debió decirles,” dijo Louis. No sabía qué hacer con Fluttershy y Wonky, así que los puso arriba del microondas, pero las zanahorias todavía estaban ahí así que fue por ellos y los dejó bajo su brazo.

“Están tratando de ser agradables,” dijo su mamá.

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis. Simplemente no sabía cómo un par de juguetes suaves se suponía que arreglarían el hecho de que su hermano mayor era un maldito perdedor, eso era todo.

“Ve y prepara la mesa, Lou.”

Louis asintió, deseando que sus piernas no estuvieran tan cansadas.

~*~

Nick lo llamó por la tarde cuando Louis estaba en la cama con la tv en volumen bajo.

“Qué estás mirando?” preguntó Nick mientras Louis trataba de bajar más el volumen.

“No sé,” dijo Louis. “Lo que sea que esté saliendo.”

“Suena divertido,” dijo Nick. “Aims me hizo mirar Triunfos Robados Parte Diecisiete hace rato. Fue terrible.”

“De verdad hay diecisiete películas de Triunfos Robados?”

“No tengo idea,” dijo Nick. Sonaba familiar y cálido y agradable por teléfono. Louis todavía no estaba seguro por qué había contestado el teléfono cuando había visto la imagen de Nick aparecer en la pantalla. “Cómo ha estado tu día?”

Louis se encogió de hombros, alzando su cobija hasta casi estar completamente debajo de ella, en un pequeño capullo de hibernación de su propia creación. “No hice mucho. Miré _White House Down_ y luego _Murder, She Wrote_.”

“Amo a Angela Lansbury. Quiero ser ella. Me vestí de ella en una fiesta el año pasado. Me hubieras visto. Me puse las medias y todo.”

“Suena ardiente,” dijo Louis. Lo dijo en serio a medias.

“Definitivamente tengo las piernas para usar medias,” dijo Nick. “La forma, creo. Mi hermana siempre ha estado celosa. Ella tiene piernas como troncos de árbol, aparentemente. Yo tengo toda la forma. Luzco bien en una falda.”

“Idiota,” dijo Louis. Nick sólo se rió.

“Eso me gusta,” dijo Nick. “Cómo te sientes?”

“No estoy enfermo,” dijo Louis. “Es sólo, ya sabes, está en mi cabeza. Eso no es estar enfermo.”

“No sé cómo no podría serlo,” dijo Nick. “Serías un imbécil si quebraras tu tobillo y luego caminaras por todas partes sin una escayola, cierto? Es la misma cosa.”

“Necesito tener una escayola en mi cabeza?”

Nick se rió otra vez. Era agradable escuchar a alguien reír. Todos estaban siendo cuidadosos con él en casa. “Nah,” dijo. “Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Si tu cabeza está un poco rota entonces necesitas tener cuidado con ella, eso es todo.”

“Serías un mal doctor,” dijo Louis. Luego se pausó y quitó un hilo suelto en su almohada. “Las gemelas me dieron sus juguetes. Por si me ponía triste otra vez.”

“Son tus hermanas pequeñas?” preguntó Nick.

“Sí,” dijo Louis. “Las más pequeñas. Daisy y Phoebe.”

“Eso es agradable por parte de ellas. Espera, qué tipo de juguetes. Son escalofriantes? Uno de ellos es un payaso? Porque si lo es entonces estoy bastante seguro de que Pixie me hizo mirar una película de terror que empezaba así. Ya has checado el ropero y debajo de tu cama? Trata de buscar por una máscara de payaso que luce malvado antes de que—”

“Cállate,” dijo Louis. “A menos que quieras que te llame a las tres de la mañana porque tengo demasiado miedo como para dormir.”

Nick hizo un sonido suave con su garganta. “Sé que no estamos hablando en serio,” dijo luego de un momento, “pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras, de acuerdo?”

“Ni siquiera somos amigos,” dijo Louis. “Tú _sabes_ lo idiota que he sido. Tú fuiste el que me llamó la atención por ser un imbécil todo el término. Ya sabes todo eso. Ya sabes que no soporto a tus estúpidos amigos irónicos y a tu estúpida sociedad de música irónica y a tu estúpido equipo de futbol irónico. No entiendo por qué querrías estar al otro lado del teléfono cuándo soy un maldito perdedor con quien estarías mejor si no lo tuvieras en tu vida. No lo entiendo.”

“Echo de menos tu cara,” dijo Nick luego de un momento.

“Qué?”

“Tu cara,” dijo Nick. “Tienes la mejor maldita cara, Louis. Me has gustado desde mucho antes de que supiera algo de ti.”

“No tengo una jodida idea de lo que estás hablando. Este eres tu diciendo que deberías verme y no escucharme, o qué?”

“No,” dijo Nick. “Es porque no creo que seas un maldito perdedor. Es decir, la mitad del tiempo eres un imbécil, pero eso es algo que busco en un chico. Me haces reír.”

“Pero usualmente estoy siendo un imbécil contigo.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Nick. “Me gusta cuando tengo tu atención.”

Louis no dijo nada por un momento. “Eres realmente raro,” dijo finalmente. “Malditamente raro.”

“Sí,” dijo Nick. “Y quiero que por treinta segundos no escuches a la voz de tu cabeza diciéndote que no eres suficiente, porque hay algo que he querido decirte desde aquella vez que me dejaste a mitad de la noche.”

“Hey,”

“Cállate, estoy monologando. Estoy tratando de decir algo profundo.”

“Profundo.”

“Escúchame a mí y no a la voz de tu cabeza sólo por un minuto, de acuerdo? Cuando te diga de nuevo que creí que navidad había llegado temprano cuando dijiste que te irías conmigo, porque deberías ver lo que haces de tus amigos cuando entras a la habitación, Lou. Deberías escuchar la forma en que Harry habla de ti. Te idioliza. Llenas una habitación como nadie lo ha hecho, y eso que soy un narcisista confeso. Eres malditamente brillante, Louis. Eres malditamente brillante.”

“Dios,” dijo Louis, porque ya estaba llorando. Siempre estaba llorando. Presionó la palma de su mano contra uno de sus ojos y después contra el otro. No quería que fuera obvio que estaba a punto de quebrarse, justo desde el medio. “Cómo es llamarme brillante algo profundo?”

“Nunca dije que fuera bueno en ello,” dijo Nick haciendo una pausa. “Pero lo creíste, aunque fuera por sólo un segundo?”

“No,” dijo Louis suavemente.

“Louis—”

“Si soy tan malditamente brillante,” dijo Louis, “cómo es que soy tan fácil de olvidar? Cómo es que nadie quería hacer conmigo lo que yo quería hacer? Cómo es que la única forma que tenía de conservar a mis amigos este año era si hacía lo que ellos querían hacer con sus nuevos amigos? Porque no es justo, Nick. No fue justo, y no sé qué hice mal para no hacerlos tener ganas de juntarse conmigo. No lo entiendo, y no es malditamente justo. Quiero de vuelta a mis amigos.” Ahora estaba llorando propiamente y no podía detenerse. “No es justo, Nick. No es justo.”

“Bebé,” dijo Nick. Louis ni siquiera podía pensar en decirle, _no soy tu bebé_. Ni siquiera podía respirar, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en los nombres cariñosos de Nick. Quería a sus amigos de vuelta, los echaba demasiado de menos y ya era demasiado tarde. Era demasiado tarde y había arruinado todo y dolía. Dolía _mucho_. “Lo siento.”

“Qué es lo que sientes?” dijo Louis. “No es como si—oh Dios. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo. Cómo diablos termino llorando cada diez segundos, y por qué diablos termino haciéndolo contigo?”

“Está bien”, dijo Nick. “No me importa.”

“A mí sí,” dijo Louis. “Me importa, maldición.”

Nick dejó salir un suspiro. “Mira. Me encontré con Harry temprano este día. Vino conmigo. No sabía que no le habías hablado aún. Le dije que hablaría contigo.”

“Oh,” dijo Louis.

“De verdad no has hablado con ninguno de ellos?

“No sé qué se supone que debo decirles,” dijo Louis. “Recibo sus mensajes de texto y no sé cómo responder. No sé cómo es que solía ser tan fácil hablar con ellos antes.”

“Louis—”

“No quiero su amistad por lastima. Odio eso. No quiero que se preocupen por mi sólo porque me tienen lastima por estar mal de la cabeza. No quiero eso.”

“No es así.”

“Cómo _sabes_?” preguntó Louis. “Ninguno de ustedes estuvo para mí. _Ellos_ ni siquiera estuvieron ahí.”

Nick no dijo nada. Louis se cubrió su rostro en sus manos.

“Lo siento,” dijo. “Lo siento.”

“Sólo, no sé, envíales un _hola_ , o algo. No saben si estás bien. Están preocupados.”

Una parte terrible del cerebro de Louis pensó, _bien_ , luego pensó en ello un poco. “No puedo confiar en el interior de mi propia cabeza,” dijo luego de un minuto. “Ya no sé qué es lo correcto y qué es incorrecto. No sé si me olvidaron porque fueron terribles, o si lo hicieron porque ya no querían ser mis amigos y ahora se sienten culpables. Ya no sé cómo notar la diferencia.”

“Sólo envíales un _hola_ ,” dijo Nick. “Sé que Harry quiere compensarte.”

“No sé si pueda,” dijo Louis. “Dios, soy un desastre. Los tengo tatuados en mi maldito brazo. Dos veces. Y si estaba equivocado con ellos? Duele.”

“No creo que hayas estado equivocado con ellos,” dijo Nick. “Es decir, sólo conozco bien a Harry, pero creo que me llevo bien con el resto. Ellos creen que eres brillante también. A donde sea que vas ellos te siguen, etc.”

No importaba lo que Nick pensaba. No importaba lo que nadie pensara. “De todos modos me olvidaron.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Nick finalmente. “Lo siento.”

“Dios,” dijo Louis. “Me odio a mí mismo, maldita sea.” Louis se restregó los ojos con sus puños. “Estoy harto de esto. Lo odio. Lo odio.”

Nick no dijo nada al escucharlo. Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

“Lo siento,” dijo Louis luego de un rato. “Perdón por estar descargándome contigo. No soy así normalmente, lo juro.”

“Está bien,” dijo Nick, luego dudó. “De verdad te odias a ti mismo?”

“Qué podría gustarme?” preguntó Louis antes de que recordara que exactamente ese tipo de cosas eran las que debería mantener en secreto.

“Oh Dios, Louis—”

“No. Ya repasé como un millón de veces todas las cosas terribles que hice este término, de acuerdo? Ya lo sé. No necesitas pretender. Tu mismo me lo dijiste, recuerdas? Soy un imbécil.”

“Acaso estoy ayudando en algo?” preguntó Nick luego de un minuto. “Estando al otro lado de la línea.”

La ansiedad se encendió en el pecho de Louis. De repente se sintió frío. “No necesitas estarlo.”

“Eso no fue lo que pregunté, cierto?”

Louis pensó en mentir, luego pensó en decir la verdad, y pensó en decir algo entremedio. “Me gusta hablar contigo,” dijo finalmente en voz baja. Tenía al poni Fluttershy de Daisy como cojín. “Vas a dejar de llamar?”

“No,” dijo Nick. “Sólo quisiera poder, ya sabes, hacer algo para ayudarte.”

“Desearía que pudieras arreglarlo también,” dijo Louis, porque su cerebro se sentía como un extraño para él, como un intruso pesado que no podía hacer que callara. “Lo odio.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Nick, luego se quedó en la línea por un rato más, contándole a Louis sobre su almuerzo con Gillian y sobre su discusión con un gato pelirrojo.

Louis incluso se rió.

Y después, cuando ya habían terminado la llamada y la única luz en su habitación era la de la tv y la lámpara en su buró que tenía desde los siete años, se tomó una selfie con su teléfono. Estaba adormilado y en sus pijamas y tenía el peor cabello por estar en la cama todo el día, pero igual le envió la selfie a Nick, ignorando desesperadamente la voz en su cabeza que le estaba diciendo que era un estúpido, que era una mala decisión. La envió en un mensaje que decía, _escuché que echabas de menos mi rostro xx_

Nick respondió casi de inmediato con una foto de él mismo también. Estaba en su habitación y la luz estaba brillante y el collar de su camisa estaba todo estirado. El mensaje decía, _por si estabas echando de menos el mío xxx_

Louis se quedó dormido sosteniendo su teléfono.

~*~

Louis despertó temprano por la mañana a causa de su mamá. “Levántate,” le dijo, “te hice té.”

“Qué,” dejó salir Louis parpadeando afuera el sueño. “Es madrugada.”

“No permitiré que pases todo el día en tus pijamas otra vez,” dijo lanzándole un hoodie y sus jeans. “Te puse en el seguro para el carro anoche, y quiero que me lleves al trabajo. Quiero que hagas unas vueltas hoy. También quiero que compres algunos regalos para navidad. Escribí una lista.”

“Qué,” dijo otra vez, lo cual era perfectamente razonable considerando que le había _rogado_ a su mamá para que lo pusiera en el seguro todo el verano y le había dicho que era demasiado costoso. “Las tiendas no están abiertas todavía, es madrugada.”

“No es tan temprano,” dijo su mamá. “Vamos, arriba. Nos iremos en quince minutos.”

“Sí lo es,” dijo Louis, gruñendo, pero igual se quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba en el asiento del copiloto cargando su termo de los Power Rangers. “Nick dijo que echaba de menos mi cara anoche,” dijo mirando fuera de la ventana para no tener que mirarla a ella. Estaba lloviendo y estaba oscuro y frío. El invierno era una miserable representación húmeda del interior de su cabeza.

“Oh sí?” dijo su mamá dándole golpecitos al indicador. Luego bajó la velocidad. “Suena a que le gustas.”

“Es raro,” dijo Louis. Aún estaba pensando en ello. “Es como, he estado tan atrapado en cuán mierda me siento y en mi estúpida maldita cabeza—”

“Louis.”

“Mi estúpida cabeza, entonces.”

“Qué dices,” dijo su mamá doblando en una esquina. “Si dejamos de llamar estúpida a tu cabeza. Qué te parece?”

“Es estúpida.” Louis trató de no lucir enojado, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mamá había madrugado toda la semana y era la mitad de la noche, y tenía depresión. Todavía no estaba seguro si podía decirlo en voz alta sin que sonara jodidamente ridículo.

“Estás enfermo, dejemos para otro día a ti odiándote por cosas que no puedes controlar, de acuerdo?”

“Como sea,” dijo Louis. “Pero así de que, dijo que echaba de menos mi rostro.”

“Creo que tienes ahí a un romántico por excelencia.”

“No es eso.” Louis no sabía cómo explicarlo. “He estado pensando en el interior de mi cabeza por tanto tiempo, sabes? No es como si me hubiera olvidado que tengo rostro, eso sería estúpido, es sólo—que lo dijo y olvidé que había más cosas de mí que esto. Y eso es ridículo, cierto? Es súper ridículo.”

“Esa voz en tu cabeza diciéndote que no eres suficiente está gritando muy fuerte,” dijo su mamá. “Debe de hacerlo, así ahoga todo lo demás. No es raro que termines concentrándote en eso.”

“Deja de ser razonable, no es justo. Al menos podrías tratar de ser como otras mamás y papás y gritar _mi hijo no está mentalmente enfermo_ a todos los doctores, o algo.”

Su mamá le envió una mirada. “Es así como crees que son otros padres?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Tal vez, no lo sé.” Continuaba pensando en _mentalmente enfermo, mentalmente enfermo, mentalmente enfermo_. Estaba bastante seguro que así era como su papá biológico respondería. “No es como si te hubieras prestado para tener un hijo demente.”

“Si crees que hay algo en este mundo que podría hacerme amarte menos, Louis, entonces estás equivocado. Si es que hay una parte en tu cerebro que te está gritando que no te amo tanto porque estás deprimido, entonces te está mintiendo.”

“No sé qué es racional y qué no lo es,” dijo Louis. “Es como, parece razonable para mí que me ames menos. Soy sólo problemas últimamente. Te decepcioné. Arruiné la uni, y perdí a mis amigos, y ahora estoy en casa de nuevo y no hay nada para mí. No me enojaré si me amas menos. Lo entenderé.”

“Jamás. Nunca, de acuerdo? Jamás.”

Louis asintió. “De acuerdo.” Luego miró hacia la ventana otra vez. “Nick me dijo eso y olvidé que no sólo soy esto. Que no siempre me estoy ahogando en mi propio estúpido cerebro. Que, ya sabes, que soy más que mi depresión.”

“Eres más. Eres un hermano mayor, eres mi hijo, y eres un amigo y un novio—”

“No realmente, no somos—”

“Hay un millón de cosas que eres que son más que la depresión, amor. Un millón.”

“No se siente así.”

“Lo sé,” dijo su mamá mientras se estacionaba en el hospital. “Pero se sentirá así.”

~*~

Pasó el día comprando regalos de Navidad para sus hermanas, repasando lánguidamente la hoja de papel que su mamá le había dado antes de irse a trabajar. Había gente por todas partes, todos caminando a través del otro con sus teléfonos y cargando montones de bolsas; le daban la sensación de que todos eran parte de algo de lo que Louis no encajaba, y era _raro_. Nunca se había sentido así, como si hubiera una pared en medio de él y el resto del mundo. Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos estaban entusiasmados o cansados u ocupados o felices, y Louis ni siquiera recordaba cómo sentir algo. Tenía que esforzarse incluso a sentirse en el mismo tiempo y espacio que todos los que estaban comprando o los empleados. Era extraño, y solitario y terriblemente aislador. Quería regresar a casa pero sabía que no se sentiría mejor allí. Era peor, de alguna manera, porque se sentía como un extraño entre su propia familia, y eso era horrible. No había ningún sitio donde se sintiera bien.

En HMV encontró un set de muñecos de los Avengers con un ligero descuento porque las cajas estaban un poco dañadas; Liam los habría amado, así que los agregó a su cesta de compras junto con el resto de las cosas que su mamá le había encargado para las chicas, y los cubrió con una camisa de Marvel que a Zayn le habría gustado. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, porque ni siquiera tenía el dinero para comprar todo eso de todos modos; y aún si lo tuviera, no era como si hubiera un intercambio entre él y los chicos.

Louis terminó comprándolos, y luego regresó a una tienda para comprarle un suéter a Lottie que le había enviado en una imagen por correo a su mamá, también agregó una bufanda para Harry. Tenía calaveras y mariposas en el material, y era de un color verde oscura con las figuras de un color gris oscuro. Louis no lo usaría ni de chiste, pero estaba seguro que a Harry le encantaría. Costaba veinte libras y Louis sólo podía costearse regalos de cinco libras por persona, porque su mamá le había dicho que no quería que gastaran demasiado dinero entre ellos porque no tenían demasiado dinero libre. Louis pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y no pensó en que no tenía manera alguna para pagar nada de eso. Nunca.

No podía encontrar nada para Niall así que terminó escondido en una esquina de la cafetería, rodeado de bolsas que estaban lastimando sus manos por lo pesadas que eran, con un millón de kilómetros de distancia entre él y sus amigos y totalmente incapaz de encontrar algo para Niall. Y no debería importar; ya no eran sus amigos de todos modos. No era como si pudiera darles sus regalos.

Aún así tenía ganas de llorar.

~*~

Su mamá entró a su habitación por la tarde después de comer. “Gracias por hacer las compras por mí, amor. No creí que terminarías de comprar todo el mismo día.”

Louis se encogió de hombros. Había encontrado su viejo GameBoy Advance en su cajón y estaba jugando Mario Kart usando unas baterías viejas. Louis bajó el GameBoy. “Está bien,” dijo. “Aunque me perdí _Diagnosis Murder_.”

Su mamá le sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama, palmeando su tobillo. Louis no estaba totalmente seguro si la sonrisa de su mamá llegaba hasta sus ojos.

“Qué?”

“Había otras cosas en las bolsas,” dijo. “Cosas que no estaban en la lista.”

“Oh.” Louis se sonrojó. Había puesto las cosas que había comprado para los chicos al fondo de las otras bolsas para que ni siquiera se le ocurriera pensar en ellas, pero había planeado sacarlas y esconderlas cuando llegara a casa. Había pensado en meterlas debajo de la cama y jamás pensar en ellas. “Sí. No te preocupes. Quizá las devuelva. No lo sé.”

“Son para tus amigos?” preguntó.

Louis se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer contacto visual. “Supongo,” dijo. “Fue estúpido. Las regresaré.”

“Fizzy y las gemelas están mirando la película de _Los Muppets_ ,” dijo su mamá. “Lottie acaba de salir para ver a Martin.”

“No sé por qué necesito saber esto,” dijo Louis. Se sentía atrapado, como si hubiera montones de cosas dentro de él y no supiera cómo sacarlas. Estaba inquieto y ansioso y desesperadamente triste. La resequedad de su boca lo estaba volviendo loco también. Ya se había terminado dos paquetes de goma de mascar y todavía no se sentía feliz. Louis odiaba los antidepresivos. Eran basura.

“Creí que tu y yo podríamos tener una charla,” dijo su mamá. “Sin interrupciones. Le he dicho a Fizzy que cuide de las chicas por un rato.”

“No hay nada por hablar,” mintió Louis. No había nada de lo que quisiera hablar. Pensaba en _fracasado, perdedor, decepcionaste a todos_ , una y otra vez; no ganaba nada diciéndolo en voz alta.

“Sí lo hay,” dijo su mamá. “Hablemos sobre este chico que tienes, de acuerdo?”

Louis se rascó los pájaros de su muñeca. Su mamá sujetó su mano, deteniéndolo.

“Necesitamos hablar sobre eso también.” Había marcas rojas por rascarse en su muñeca. Pero no era para tanto, no era como si se estuviera haciendo daño. Aquella ocasión que había logrado sacarse sangre había sido un accidente, pero había hecho costra a esas alturas y desaparecería en algún momento, justo como todo lo que había desaparecido en su vida.

“Mamá—” dijo. Trató de negar con su cabeza. No quería que su mamá supiera lo fracasado que era; no quería decirle cómo había perdido a las personas que significaban el mundo para él fuera de su familia. No quería que supiera que no era un buen amigo.

“No,” dijo su mamá. “No, amor. Es tiempo de hablar.”

“Por favor,” rogó. No podía decirlo en voz alta. No podía decir nada en voz alta. Sus mejores amigos. _Incluso tus amigos están hartos de ti_.

“Cuando me llamaste para decirme que regresarías, cariño, me dijiste que no importabas. Podemos hablar sobre eso? Qué te hizo pensar eso?”

“Mamá,” dijo, y para su horror, su voz se quebró. “Mamá, he arruinado todo.”

“Oh, amor.”

“No sé qué hice,” dijo con lágrimas cayendo libremente ahora, y si no lloraba nunca jamás después de eso, sentía que sería demasiado pronto. “No sé por qué dejaron de quererme cerca de ellos.”

Su mamá envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. “Está bien, amor,” dijo. “Sácalo todo. Vamos.”

Louis no quería decirle todo, estaba demasiado avergonzado de decir en voz alta lo que había en el interior de su cabeza, pero terminó diciéndole acerca de cuánto deseaba que ese año fuera el mejor. Le contó de sus tatuajes, y su mamá atrapó su mano entre la suya cuando Louis estuvo a punto de rascar el quinto pájaro en su muñeca otra vez. Su mamá dijo, _no, amor_ , y no permitió que tocara otra vez. Louis le contó sobre la novia de Liam, y sobre su curso de sonido, y sobre cómo Liam nunca quería salir a beber con él. Le contó sobre Zayn y Perrie, y sobre la cama doble de Perrie en la habitación vacía de Zayn. Le contó sobre los amigos de Niall del club de rugby y sobre el estúpido nombre de su club en Facebook y de sus miembros, y del estúpido hashtag #LIC que usaban para etiquetar sus aventuras en Twitter e Instagram. Le contó sobre sus terribles notas en Inglés y acerca de lo estúpido que se sentía en sus clases. Le habló sobre Eleanor y cómo lo entendió todo y cómo ella sí sacaba buenas notas. Le habló sobre Nick, cuyos amigos amaban las cosas de forma irónica y sobre cómo era obvio que lo que más deseaban era ser cool por sobre todo lo demás. Le habló sobre Harry—Harry, su mejor amigo—que nunca estaba en casa, y cuyo mundo se había expandido lejos de los confines de la casa que compartían. Le habló sobre las fiestas de cumpleaños, y sobre cómo la suya había sido olvidada.

Acerca de cómo no era lo suficientemente bueno, y sobre lo terrible que fue, lo imbécil que fue, y cómo sus amigos estaban hartos de él. Acerca de cómo habían sido el centro de su universo y acerca de cómo no se había dado cuenta que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Acerca de lo estúpido que fue al pensar que él podría ser el centro del de ellos.

Acerca de cómo nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno, sin importar cuánto tratara.

Acerca de cómo no importaba, y no valía la pena que nadie se preocupara por él.

Su mamá terminó llorando al final, y Louis no podía soportarlo. No podía. “ _Lo siento_ ,” dijo Louis aún llorando. “Siento mucho haberte decepcionado. No fue mi intención no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Traté y traté pero obviamente no traté lo suficientemente fuerte.” Louis se rascó la muñeca otra vez; su uña se encajó en una costra y empezó a sangrar otra vez. Louis estaba bastante seguro que debería dolerle, pero no le dolía. “No soy lo suficientemente bueno y lo siento.”

Su mamá negó con su cabeza, sosteniendo su muñeca. “No te hagas daño, bebé. Detente.” Dijo apretando su muñeca. “Escúchame. Escúchame, Louis. Siempre eres y serás lo suficientemente bueno. No has decepcionado a nadie. No me has decepcionado, tampoco a tus hermanas. No eres un fracasado. Siempre serás lo suficientemente bueno para nosotras.”

Louis trató de negar con su cabeza, pero su mamá no lo dejó.

“Eres lo suficientemente bueno,” dijo su mamá.

“No es cierto,” dijo Louis. “Fui horrible con todos. Nick tenía razón. Se disculpó pero tenía _razón_. Todos estaban hartos de mí. Liam dijo que fui horrible y tenía razón. He sido horrible. Sólo quería que me notaran otra vez.”

Su mamá lo envolvió en otro abrazo. “Arreglaremos esto,” dijo. “Lo haremos todo mejor.”

La cosa era que, no podían. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir y no había manera de arreglarlo. Lo había arruinado todo sin reparo.

“Mañana por la noche,” dijo su mamá, “tú y yo hablaremos propiamente acerca de lo que podemos hacer, de acuerdo? Ponerle un fin a algo de esto.”

Era tarde y Louis ni siquiera lo había notado. Era noche de escuela y las chicas todavía estaban despiertas. Louis asintió aunque sabía que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Era demasiado tarde.

Su mamá besó su frente. “Tengo que irme a enviar a las chicas a la cama,” dijo. “Y a empezar a preparar sus almuerzos para mañana. Por qué no te lavas el rostro y bajas? Enciende la tv por un momento.”

Louis asintió tratando de liberarse de su abrazo. Louis no creía que pudiera olvidarse de la imagen de su mamá llorando. “Mamá—”

“Te amo,” dijo. “Eso nunca, nunca cambiará.”

Cuando su mamá bajó, Louis escondió su rostro en la almohada y lloró.

~*~

Louis checó su teléfono mas tarde. Había tres mensajes de Nick—una broma terrible sobre jirafas y otro mensaje que había enviado media hora atrás, _acabo de ver a Harry y Liam. Quieren saber si estás bien. Crees que podrías enviarles mensajes de texto? Están preocupados_.

 _No puedo_ , envió de vuelta. _No sé qué decirles. Y no estoy bien_.

 _Lo sé_ , escribió Nick casi de inmediato. _Sólo diles que aún estás vivo. Siento que no me creen cuando yo les digo. Hoy miré a un perro bastante cool y te puedo jurar que tenía un Mohawk_.

 _Qué tipo de Mohawk? Y qué pasa si me odian. No puedo lidiar con ellos odiándome_.

 _Del tipo que se ve pegajoso. Matt le tomó una foto. Le diré que me la envíe. Y no te odian. Sé que te dejaron de lado y fue terrible pero no creo que haya sido porque no querían ser tus amigos_.

 _Así se siente_.

 _Lo sé. Por favor habla con ellos al menos por mensajes de texto. Están muy preocupados. Puedes llamarme a mí después, si quieres. Te contaré todo sobre el perro que tendré cuando me haya graduado y todo_.

A veces Louis olvidaba que Nick estaba ya en su tercer año, y que ese era su último año en la uni. Louis escribió de vuelta, _ok_.

Luego abrió un mensaje en blanco y agregó a Liam, Zayn, Niall y a Harry al número de las personas que lo enviaría. _Lo siento por todo lo que sucedió este termino_ , escribió lentamente. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Louis se limpió la nariz con su manga. _Odio que todo haya terminado tan mal y que lo haya arruinado tanto. Mi mamá me llevó con el doctor y me dio tiempo fuera de la uni y dijo que tenía depresión. No fue mi intención ser tan terrible. Es sólo que me sentí dejado de lado. Por favor no me odien_.

Presionó enviar y luego buscó entre sus contactos hasta que llegó al nombre de Nick. Después presionó _llamar_.

“Lo hice,” dijo tan pronto como Nick contestó. Sentía que vomitaría. “Háblame acerca del perro, entonces.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Nick.

Louis se acurrucó en la esquina de su cama con sus rodillas contra su pecho y escuchó.


	4. Tremble For Yourself, My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Porque tuvo que haber algo que hice que los hizo no querer hacer ninguna de las cosas que solíamos hacer, pero no puedo pensar qué fue. Continúo tratando, pero me siento igual que siempre, como si estuviera cinco pasos atrás de ustedes. Como si hubieran seguido adelante y yo estuviera en dónde siempre he estado.”

Había una lista larga con el puño y letra de su mamá pegada a la nevera con un imán de Jorvik. Decía _Lista De Cosas Para Hacer Para Mantener Ocupado A Louis_ en letras grandes en la parte superior, y empezaba con _comprar un árbol de Navidad_ y terminaba con _pasar la aspiradora por toda la planta baja_. Había otras once cosas más entremedio, pero en serio, Louis no quería hacer ninguna de ellas. Lo último que quería era tachar algunas de las cosas de la lista que hizo su mamá porque su cerebro estaba jodido y roto. Louis amaba a su mamá, pero lo único que quería era hacerse una taza de té y volver a su cama. Estaba cansado.

Estaba tan, tan cansado.

La casa estaba vacía, las chicas estaban en la escuela, Louis recién había llegado de llevar a su mamá al trabajo. Estaba quieto con nadie más alrededor, y Louis nunca antes había estado tan al tanto de lo que era estar él solo más la compañía de su cerebro; era como una canción sin final que no podía apagar que sólo decía _no eres lo suficientemente bueno_ una y otra vez.

Era la verdad, pero deseaba que no se lo dijeran tan seguido.

Hizo té y se llenó una taza con leche caliente, azúcar y Weetabix, luego se condujo hacia la sala de estar con el control remoto y los programas de tv de la mañana, acurrucado bajo la manta de My Little Pony para cubrirse del frío de Diciembre. Estaba saliendo Lorraine. Y la idea de que eso era todo, que ese era su futuro, lo hizo querer esconder su cabeza bajo la manta y no volver a salir otra vez hasta la primavera. La idea de que no había nada en su futuro además de eso, una y otra vez. Un futuro con sólo televisión por el día. Era desesperadamente terrible.

Todavía no checaba su teléfono desde que les había enviado mensajes de texto a los chicos por la noche. Había apagado su teléfono después de hablar con Nick, medio-aterrado de que las respuestas sólo fueran a confirmar lo que su cabeza le había estado diciendo: que era un inútil, que no servía como amigo, que era fácil de reemplazar, y que él no importaba. Louis no podía soportar tener que lidiar con algo de eso. Era más fácil no saber, de alguna manera. No estaba en él tener que resistir su lado masoquista que quería mirar su teléfono. Era ese mismo lado masoquista lo que le hacía querer checar Twitter e Instagram y Facebook, aún cuando sabía— _sabía_ —que la única cosa que miraría sería a sus amigos divirtiéndose sin él. No había nada, literalmente, que le doliera más que saber que no lo echaban de menos, que el espacio que dejó detrás de él ya había sido ocupado, cerrándose alrededor de él como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

Louis no podía no mirar, a pesar de todo, aunque supiera que le dolería. Era como pellizcar una costra sólo para mirarla sangrar.

Al final, fue por su teléfono arriba, encendiéndolo mientras bajaba. Soltó un beep mostrándole una pila de mensajes nuevos. Había uno de Nick que había enviado en algún punto después de su conversación la pasada noche, decía, _mantén tu cabeza arriba, polluelo. Recuerda lo que te dije, que todavía hay alguien aquí que quiere follarte, y que tienes amigos aunque hayamos arruinado este término_.

Louis no lloró, lo cual fue un buen cambio desde ayer. _Eres terrible_ , envió de vuelta, _deja de ser tan agradable conmigo_. Louis no esperaba una respuesta; El horario de Nick tendía a dejarlos con más noches tardías que mañanas tempranas. Había un mensaje de Eleanor también donde sólo preguntaba cómo estaba, y había dos de Harry, uno de Niall y otro de Zayn. Louis respondió al de Eleanor con, _muy triste :( odio sentirme así. te echo de menos x_

Fue mucho más difícil abrir los mensajes de los chicos. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y sentía como si fuera a vomitar, la ansiedad estaba torciendo su estomago como una terrible y tambaleante nausea. Empezó con el de Harry, que decía _Lo siento. Extraño—_

Louis no leyó el resto, salió del mensaje y abrió el de Niall. No podía leer lo que seguía. No podía lidiar con ello, no con la tristeza de Harry, no con sus disculpas, no con nada más. Dolía demasiado y se sentía mal por todo como para lidiar con ello en ese momento.

El mensaje de Niall decía, _la casa no es la misma sin ti amigo !! que bien que ya fuiste con el doc ! ahora puedes concentrarte en ponerte mejor y regresar para vernos !!_

Dolía como si alguien estuviera apretando su pecho con un tornillo, y no entendía por qué.

El de Zayn decía, _te echamos mucho de menos amigo. no es lo mismo sin ti. hay un espacio grande en todas las partes donde debes estar. la casa se siente extraña y vacía. mejórate pronto, todos te echamos de menos xx_

Louis no quería llorar, pero no podía entender nada. Ni a su cabeza, ni a sus amigos siguiendo adelante sin él, ni a Nick aún queriendo follar con él a pesar de que ya estaba certificadamente demente. Ni a su mamá actuando como si estuviera orgullosa de él, ni a sus hermanas dándole sus juguetes suaves y siendo cuidadosas con él como si fuera frágil.

Ni el hecho de que no había ningún mensaje de Liam.

Quería enviarle uno diciendo, _ya te olvidaste de mí_ y _creí que éramos amigos_ y _te echo tanto de menos que duele_ , pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Los cinco pájaros tatuados en su muñeca se levantaron delante de él como una marca, como una marca que decía _cuán estúpido fuiste_ , como un recuerdo imborrable que tendría con él por siempre que decía _creíste que importabas_. Había rasguños rojos a través del quinto pájaro pero ni siquiera recordaba haberlos puesto allí. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos hechos, y debieron de haberle dolido, pero no había sentido nada.

Eso daba miedo, si se dejaba pensar en ello.

~*~

Se forzó a sí mismo bajar a la planta baja para hacerse un sándwich a la hora del almuerzo. Su mamá le preguntaría qué había comido cuando regresara a casa, así que tenía que hacer al menos el intento de comer algo. Había una notificación de un mensaje de voz en su teléfono. No recordaba que su teléfono sonara, pero también había pasado la mitad de la mañana en la cama con las mantas encima de él, quizá había perdido la llamada entonces. No había traído su teléfono con él. No quería tenerlo consigo a todas horas como antes. Louis podía sentir el espacio cerrándose alrededor del lugar donde él solía estar, haciendo que hubiera menos y menos espacio para él para abrirse paso de regreso. Pronto no habría espacio en absoluto. Era sofocante.

El mensaje de voz era de Liam.

La tentación de sólo ignorar el pequeño icono del mensaje de voz era demasiado por tolerar, pero la verdad era que Louis se odiaba a sí mismo lo suficiente para saber lo que Liam pensaba de él, aunque doliera.

Se sentó en el frío piso de la cocina con sus rodillas contra su pecho y oprimió _llamar_.

_Lou? Dios, lo siento. Me fui a la cama temprano anoche cansado y apenas desperté y miré tu mensaje, no estaba ignorándote. Me levanté y miré a Zayn y me dijo todo también, y de verdad lamento no haber estado despierto anoche. No sabía que estuvieras, ya sabes, sintiéndote depresivo o algo, aunque hubieras estado muy triste, y me siento como un idiota porque eres mi mejor amigo y no entiendo cómo todo terminó de esta manera, pero de verdad quisiera hablar contigo. Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, así que si podrías llamarme o algo, así dejo de estar preocupado, sería genial. Así que, sí. Llámame, o a otro de los chicos. Todos queremos que te recuperes pronto. Así que, gracias. De acuerdo. Llámame. Bye._

Louis pasó un largo rato sentado donde estaba, sintiendo frío en el piso de la cocina. Después buscó el número de Liam y oprimió _llamar_.

Sus manos estaban temblando.

El teléfono timbró dos veces antes de que Liam contestara.

“Dios, Louis,” dijo Liam. El desesperante alivio en su voz hizo a Louis sentirse enfermo. “Estás bien? Está todo bien?”

“Lo siento,” dijo Louis, lo cual no era un _hola_ o un _sí_ o nada. Su garganta se sentía seca.

Hubo un largo silencio.

“Estás bien?”

“Estoy en casa,” dijo Louis, su mano estaba sudando desde donde estaba sosteniendo el teléfono. Louis no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso si sólo era _Liam_. Liam, que había terminado como parte de ellos el año pasado con su cabello rizado y terribles expresiones faciales tímidas, quien había estado tan agradecido de haber sido invitado al pub con ellos que Louis había decidido en ese instante que Liam necesitaba ser parte de ellos. Habían discutido todo ese año, y luego Liam había dejado de lucir desesperadamente herido cada vez que Louis le torcía un pezón, y eso había sido todo.

“Cómo están las cosas?” preguntó Liam, incomodo.

Louis quería reírse. “Mierda,” dijo. “Es tan mierda que no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo.”

“Lou—”

“Está bien,” dijo Louis.

“De verdad has estado hablando con Nick?”

“Un poco,” dijo Louis.

“Pero ni siquiera nos enviaste un mensaje de texto a nosotros?”

Louis quería llorar. El hecho de que no estuviera haciéndolo en ese instante era casi desconcertante. “Es fácil hablar con él,” dijo Louis. “No significa que no me importe, no es eso, es sólo—” No sabía cómo explicarlo. Hablar con Nick se sentía seguro de una manera que hablar con los chicos no se sentía. Había menos presión en las conversaciones. La idea de hablar con Nick no era aterradora. Louis no lo entendía tampoco. “El doctor dijo que tengo depresión.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Liam. “Por qué no nos dijiste cómo te estabas sintiendo?”

“Ninguno de ustedes estaba allí. Nunca estaban.”

“No entiendo,” dijo Liam. “No entiendo nada. No sé cómo fue que te pusiste tan triste.”

“Yo tampoco. Todos continúan repitiendo lo triste que estaba pero no me sentía triste. No sentía nada. Sólo me sentía muy solitario todo el tiempo. Como si no pudiera respirar.”

“No estabas solitario,” dijo Liam. “Nos tenías a todos nosotros. Tienes muchos amigos. No es como si no tuvieras amigos.”

Louis no dijo nada por un rato. No había nada para decir. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que Liam no tenía amigos en la escuela, y que eso debió haber sido una razón lo suficientemente justificable para que Liam tuviera depresión, pero Liam no la tuvo. Sólo fue Louis quien la tuvo. Sólo era Louis quien había arruinado algo bueno.

“He estado leyendo un folleto,” dijo Liam después de un tiempo. “Lo encontré temprano en internet. Lo imprimí.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis. Normalmente se burlaría de Liam por buscar cosas de esas en Google, justo como había hecho los pasados dieciocho meses, pero no podía encontrar la energía en él para hacerlo. Había una parte enorme en Louis que sólo quería mantener sus rodillas contra su pecho y cubrirse con las mantas hasta la cabeza y esperar a que todo desapareciera.

Escuchó el sonido del movimiento de papeles. “No lo entiendo,” dijo Liam. “Lo he estado leyendo y no lo entiendo, porque no entiendo cómo fue que nunca nos dijiste que te estabas sintiendo así.”

“Liam—”

“Tristeza persistente,” leyó Liam en voz alta. “Evitar a otros y volverse aislado y solitario. Sentimientos desproporcionados de culpa e inutilidad. A esto te referías cuando dijiste que sentías como si no importaras?”

“Qué estás leyendo?” preguntó Louis. Estaba apenado y avergonzado, y no sabía cómo explicar nada de ello, y definitivamente no quería estar hablando al respecto. Estaba el lado objetivo de su cabeza que sabía que algunas de esas cosas eran irracionales, pero la voz más fuerte de su cabeza era la que le estaba diciendo que era perfectamente razonable sentir esas cosas. Esa voz era la que le estaba diciendo que era correcto para él sentirse así, que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que no valía nada. Que sus amigos no lo querían alrededor.

“Hay ocasiones que todos nos sentimos tristes, sin esperanza o hartos; es parte de la vida. La depresión es diferente. Con depresión estos sentimientos no se van. Pueden durar meses, volviéndose tan intensos que tratar de vivir normalmente se vuelve imposible,” leyó Liam.

“Liam, por favor.”

“Estoy tratando de entender,” dijo Liam, su voz sonaba apretada. “Estoy tratando de entender por qué nunca nos dijiste que te sentías así. Eres nuestro mejor amigo y lo mantuviste oculto, y no entiendo por qué.”

“Es embarazoso, cierto,” dijo Louis finalmente, en voz baja. “Me siento avergonzado de eso.”

“Avergonzado de qué?” preguntó Liam. “No entiendo por qué no nos dijiste. Esta lista dice acerca de pensar en el suicidio y la muerte. No has—no has pensado en eso, cierto?”

“No,” dijo Louis. “Es decir—no.”

“Louis—”

“Pensé en irme a dormir y despertar hasta que todo dejara de doler. Pero eso no es lo mismo.”

“Dios,” dijo Liam sonando ahogado. “Dios, Lou.”

“Duele mucho,” dijo Louis. “Me duele mucho la cabeza. Hace que todo duela demasiado.”

“Júrame,” dijo Liam. “Júrame que no te harás daño. Prométemelo.”

Louis no pudo evitar mirar hacia su muñeca, a las costras de los aruñones a través de su tatuaje, a las líneas rojas que dejó al rascarse ese día. No se había notado haciéndolo, pero las marcas estaban ahí. No podía entenderlo. Dios. “No quiero morir,” dijo Louis suavemente. Liam sollozó al escucharlo decir eso.

“Por qué no nos dijiste?” preguntó Liam. Estaba llorando. “Pudimos haberte ayudado.”

“Porque soy yo el que está mal,” dijo Louis. Había una especie de desesperanza envolviéndolo; Liam estaba llorando por _su culpa_ , y Louis no podía detenerlo. No podía detener la forma en que continuaba hiriendo personas: su mamá, sus hermanas, sus amigos. “Porque tuvo que haber algo que hice que los hizo no querer hacer ninguna de las cosas que solíamos hacer, pero no puedo pensar qué fue. Continúo tratando, pero me siento igual que siempre, como si estuviera cinco pasos atrás de ustedes. Como si hubieran seguido adelante y yo estuviera en dónde siempre he estado.”

“Pero no fue así,” dijo Liam.

“Pero así es como me sentí. Y sí fue así. Sí fue.”

“Lou—”

“Quería ir al pub,” dijo Louis, “y quería jugar fútbol, y quería quedarme en casa y mirar películas y comer pizza, y quería tener un desayuno de resaca en el pub, y quería fiestas de cumpleaños para todos nosotros, y no pude hacer que alguno de ustedes lo deseara también. No sé qué hice para hacerlos no desear esas cosas. Lo hicimos el año pasado.”

“Dios,” dijo Liam. “Louis.”

“Mi cabeza es un jodido desastre,” dijo Louis. “Y no puedo dejar de llorar.” Sólo había llorado una vez desde ayer, pero había sido tan constante por tanto tiempo que Louis lo dejaría pasar por el momento. “Entiendo que desear todo eso es irracional. Lo entiendo. Pero aún así. Sé que tienes a Sophia. No estoy tratando de arruinar eso. Es sólo—no lo sé, de acuerdo. Sólo quería que tuvieran tiempo para mí también, sabes? Eso es lo que quería.”

“Louis.”

“Sé que es algo jodido,” dijo Louis. “Sé que sueno necesitado. He tratado de detenerme, de acuerdo. He tratado de no necesitar a las personas tanto pero no puedo detenerme.”

“Júrame que no te harás daño,” dijo Liam. “Júramelo.”

“Dios,” dijo Louis. “No es sobre eso. Nunca ha sido sobre eso. Es sobre cuán jodido estoy. No es sobre si me quiero hacer daño o no.”

Liam no dijo nada por un largo rato.

“Liam?”

“Me tengo que ir,” dijo Liam abruptamente. “No puedo—tengo que irme.”

Louis se quedó mirando abajo hacia su teléfono en su mano.

Después de un minuto se puso de pie y subió al segundo piso para ocultarse en su cama otra vez. Quizá todo se iría si mantenía las mantas sobre su cabeza lo suficiente.

~*~

Su teléfono timbró diez minutos después, pero no era Liam. Era Harry.

“Liam está llorando,” dijo Harry en lugar de decir hola. “Está llorando porque cree que te harás daño, y no puedo, no puedo—”

“No me haré daño,” dijo Louis, necesitando sujetar con fuerza sus mantas para no rascarse su brazo. “No soy suicida y no quiero morir. Dile eso.”

“Lou—”

“No es lo mismo,” dijo Louis. “Quiero que deje de doler. Quiero despertar y que no duela. Eso no es la misma cosa.”

“Dile a tu mamá,” dijo Harry. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando también, y Louis odiaba eso. _Lo odiaba_. “Por favor, Louis. Dile a tu mamá.”

“No tengo nada para decirle,” dijo Louis, pero su pecho se sentía cada vez más apretado. “Lo juro, no hay nada para decirle.”

“Liam se encerró en el baño,” dijo Harry. “Dios, estamos asustados.”

“Te prometo,” dijo Louis, “Te juro. Lo juro por Dios. No necesitan preocuparse.”

“No necesitamos preocuparnos. Demonios, Louis, no tienes idea. Te fuiste desde el sábado y ni siquiera nos contactaste hasta anoche. Hemos estado realmente preocupados.”

Louis simplemente _no podía_. No podía. “Siento que he arruinado todo en mi vida entera. Por favor, por favor no me des algo más para destrozarme a mí mismo. Sólo—no creo que haya lugar para algo más.”

“Louis.”

“No sé cómo ser alguien que ustedes quieran a su lado,” dijo Louis con voz quebrada. “No sé qué hice mal. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué demonios hacer.”

“Dios,” dijo Harry. “No tienes que ser alguien para nosotros. No hiciste nada mal. Por favor no pienses que lo hiciste.”

“Pero lo hice,” dijo Louis. “Debí hacerlo, porque ustedes se detuvieron. Todos se fueron, siguieron adelante sin mí, y no sé qué fue lo que hice. No sé qué es lo que todos los demás tienen que yo no, y no sé qué decirles a ninguno de ustedes. No sé qué decir, y te echo demasiado de menos, y duele. Duele. Duele, Haz.”

“Lo siento mucho,” dijo Harry. “Lamento que te sintieras como si no te quisiéramos con nosotros. Te amamos. Todos nosotros. Estoy bastante seguro que Niall está medio enamorado de ti.”

“No bromees,” dijo Louis. “Por favor no hagas bromas. Perdí a mis amigos y estás bromeando.”

“No nos has perdido,” dijo Harry. “No podrías. Y no estoy bromeando. Lo juro.”

“Pero lo estás haciendo,” dijo Louis. “Por favor no. Por favor.” Louis nunca había tenido que rogar antes y no quería hacerlo otra vez. Sentía como si las palabras estuvieran siendo arrancadas de su garganta. Se sentía crudo. Nunca había tenido a un amigo como Harry; habían sido cercanos desde el primer día que se conocieron. Louis había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para llamarlo su hermano de otra madre una tarde que estaban ebrios aquél primero término. Harry se había oprimido al lado de Louis y había besado su frente, y Louis había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que esa amistad—esas amistades—eran la cosa más importante que tendría.

“Qué puedo hacer?” preguntó Harry. Sonaba abatido también. “Qué puedo hacer si ni siquiera puedes creer lo que te estoy diciendo?”

“No lo sé,” dijo Louis. De verdad no sabía. “Mi mamá dice que la voz en mi cabeza que está diciéndome que no soy lo suficientemente bueno está gritando muy fuerte.”

“Probablemente lo está haciendo,” dijo Harry. “Pero no es la verdad.”

“Se siente como la verdad.”

“No lo es. Te está mintiendo.”

Louis dejó salir un respiro. Se extendió en su cama y miró hacia el techo. “No tienes que preocuparte por mi haciendo algo estúpido,” dijo Louis al final.

“Si me voy y traigo a Liam del baño y le dices eso, colgarás y luego no nos hablarás por sabrá dios cuánto tiempo?”

“Es difícil saber qué decir. Se siente como si todo lo que digo fuera inútil. Sin sentido. Como si ustedes no quisieran escucharme.”

“Lou—escucha, de acuerdo? Te amamos. Eres nuestro mejor amigo. Queremos saber.”

“Deberías ir y rescatar a Liam del baño. Estará todo desganado y lleno de mocos. Ya sabes cómo es cuando llora. Es como si se convirtiera en un Golden Retriever.”

Casi fue suficiente para hacer reír a Harry, pero no fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Louis.

“Eres mi mejor amigo,” dijo Harry finalmente. “Eso no cambiará.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis, y cuando dijo adiós se mantuvo donde estaba, mirando hacia el techo.

El mensaje de Harry le llegó cinco minutos después. Decía, _prométeme que le dirás a tu mamá xx_

Louis no podía. _No podía_.

Encontró el nombre de Nick en su teléfono y presionó llamar.

“Creen que me suicidaré o algo,” dijo Louis cuando Nick contestó la llamada. “No puedo hacer que dejen el tema.”

Hubo una pausa. “No lo harás, cierto?”

“No,” dijo Louis. “Nunca he deseado no estar aquí. Quisiera que todo desapareciera, pero no es lo mismo, y no puedo hacer que me escuchen.”

“Están asustados,” dijo Nick. “Sólo están preocupados por ti.”

“No puedo lidiar con nada más,” dijo Louis. “No puedo lidiar con mi mamá tratando de mantenerme ocupado cada hora del día, y con mis hermanas asustadas de siquiera hablar conmigo, y con no saber por qué continúas hablando conmigo, y con el hecho de que me correrán de la uni. No puedo lidiar con todo eso y encima con ellos asumiendo que necesito estar vigilado porque me suicidaré.”

“No hay—no hay razones para que ellos piensen eso, cierto?” preguntó Nick. “Sobre hacerte daño a ti mismo, o lo que sea.”

“No tu también.”

“Prometo no seguir insistiendo,” dijo Nick.

“Quiero continuar estando vivo,” dijo Louis sin poder creer que su vida hubiera llegado a ese punto. “Quiero estar vivo. Sólo quiero estar vivo y que ya no duela, y no puedo entender por qué eso no es algo aceptable para desear. No entiendo por qué es tan irracional, por qué están asustados de que lo desee en primer lugar.”

“Quisiera que ya no te doliera también,” dijo Nick. “Pero puedes—puedes entender cómo puede sonar eso, cierto? Tu no queriendo que duela más.”

“Sí, se escucha como si deseara no estar jodidamente demente,” dijo Louis. “No sé cómo se supone que debo decirle a la gente cómo me estoy sintiendo si sólo dirán lo suicida que soy, cuando no lo soy.”

“Cuando te conocí,” dijo Nick con cuidado, “eras una de las personas más vivas que conocí. Salía—no lo sé, salía de ti en olas, lo vivo que estabas. Tú eres la clase de persona que la gente mira en el público. Tú eres esa persona que miro cada vez que estás en una habitación. Me vuelves loco a veces, pero amo cuando me prestas atención.”

“Nick—”

“Por eso están tan asustados. Es por eso que estamos tan asustados, porque esa parte de ti está perdida y no sabemos cómo hacerla regresar. Odian haberte decepcionado. Yo mismo odio haberte decepcionado y ni siquiera somos tan cercanos. Odiamos que esto se haya puesto tan mal y que no lo notáramos a tiempo. De esto es de lo que se trata.”

“No sé qué hacer,” dijo Louis, y no sabía. No sabía cómo llenar el resto de su vida o planear el resto de su semana o lidiar con el resto de su vida. Todo era demasiado gigante y desalentador y aterrador que no podía soportar la idea de lidiar con algo de eso, ni siquiera un poco. “Es como, qué se supone que debo hacer, Nick? Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?”

“Te refieres a hoy?”

Louis trató de reírse. Todavía estaba tembloroso por su conversación con Liam y Harry. “Esta es la segunda vez que me he metido a la cama. Miré Lorraine hace rato. Lo odio, y no sé qué hacer.”

“Oh, Lou.”

“Mi mamá me hizo una lista,” dijo Louis. “Está en la nevera. Está en diferentes fieltros de colores. Me siento como un estúpido que ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí mismo.”

“Qué hay en la lista?”

“No sé. Cosas de limpieza. Comprar un árbol de Navidad.”

“Lo de la limpieza suena algo terrible, pero lo del árbol no suena tan mal, verdad?”

“Tengo que salir,” dijo Louis. Esa era la parte que no había admitido, el terrible miedo que ya había hecho raíz en lo profundo de su pecho. La ansiedad que revoloteaba en su interior.

“Sólo por un rato,” dijo Nick. “Tienes el auto de tu mamá, cierto? Dónde consiguen normalmente sus árboles de Navidad?”

“No sé,” Louis pensó por un minuto. “Hay un jardín central al que fuimos una vez, creo. Y una granja también, creo. Hay un lugar fuera del supermercado también. Pero necesito usar el auto.”

“Bueno, entonces. Deberías ir por el árbol de navidad, cierto? Para que lo taches de tu lista.”

“Podrías hablar con Harry? Dile que no necesita preocuparse de que me suicide.” Louis no mencionó las heridas de su muñeca. Se rascó una de las costras, después convirtió en puño su mano contra las mantas.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Nick. “Pero no sé si me escuchará. Tu ve por el árbol de Navidad y yo le diré a Harry que estás bien.”

No se sentía como si estuviera bien, pero quizá todo era relativo. “Qué harás hoy?”

Nick se rió. “Tengo un ensayo que debo entregar mañana a las cinco. Se supone que debo ir a la librería pero estoy aquí comiendo una patata al horno.”

“Genial.”

“Está caliente, al menos. Luciré como una patata al horno a estas alturas. O un frijol al horno. Aimee todavía no nos deja tener la maldita calefacción durante el día. Al menos en la librería está cálido. Espero que te gusten los chicos que luzcan como patatas al horno.”

“Esos son mis favoritos,” dijo Louis, y lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón ya no tenía que ver con su ansiedad.

“Eso es bueno,” dijo Nick. Luego hizo una pausa. “Escucha, estaré en la librería más tarde. Estaré en el chat por si quieres hablar.”

“No se supone que debes estar trabajando?”

“Tengo la capacidad de concentración de un mosquito,” dijo Nick. “Me estarías haciendo un favor.”

“Dame tu correo, entonces.”

“Lo haré. Envíame una foto del árbol, de acuerdo? Nosotros tenemos uno planeado que Aimee y Gillian están decorando con fotos laminadas de Tom Selleck.”

“Genial.”

“Sí,” dijo Nick. “Vamos, si quieres puedes llamar, de acuerdo? Saldré de la librería.”

“Nick—”

“Si lo necesitas, de acuerdo?”

“Eres demasiado amable conmigo.”

Nick se rió. “Tal vez sólo creo que vale la pena ser amable contigo.”

Louis no entendía eso, pero no dijo nada. “Gracias,” dijo.

“No te preocupes. Vamos, ve por tu árbol.”

“Te hablaré más tarde, entonces.” No estaba seguro desde cuándo eso se había convertido en algo que hacían, pero se sentía como la única cosa buena que tenía en su vida por el momento.

Louis miró hacia su regazo. _De acuerdo_. Podía hacerlo.

~*~

Louis compró un abeto de Nordmann de dos metros y pasó por un infierno para poder meterlo a la casa. Era demasiado alto para todas las puertas así que terminó maldiciendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, golpeándose a sí mismo en la cara y en sus costados, tumbando dos fotos de la pared, y tropezándose contra la mesa del café. Luego necesitó buscar por todo el cobertizo el soporte para el árbol de Navidad, y apenas estaba en un vago intento por mantenerlo de pie cuando su mamá llegó a casa del trabajo. El beneficio de entrar temprano era que salía por la tarde.

“Es eso un Norwegian?” Preguntó su mamá colocando su bolso en el sofá, quitándose su abrigo y su bufanda.

“Es un abeto de Nordmann,” dijo Louis tocándolo un poco para checar si se caía. Se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo de pie. Al menos esa tarea pequeña la podía contar como un éxito. Una cosa en el implacable agujero en el que había estado las últimas semanas de su vida. “Creí que me enviarías un mensaje para poder recogerte?”

“Anna me trajo. Es un buen árbol. Las chicas estarán bastante satisfechas.”

Louis se sentó en el sofá. “No hice nada más,” dijo. “De tu lista, quiero decir.”

Su mamá se sentó a su lado. “Qué has hecho en todo el día, entonces?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “No sé. Escondiéndome. Hablé con Liam y Harry más temprano. Creen que me suicidaré. Después hablé con Nick.”

La mano de su mamá apretó su hombro. “No bromees con eso,” dijo. “Nunca vuelvas a bromear sobre eso. No creo que pudiera—” su mamá se detuvo y respiró entrecortadamente. “Si no estuvieras aquí eso haría más que romper mi corazón, de acuerdo? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ti no estando aquí. No sé qué haría sin ti. No sé qué haríamos todos nosotros sin ti. Tus hermanas te admiran tanto. Te adoran. Todos lo hacemos.”

“No lo haré,” dijo Louis, aunque había una parte de él que no podía creer que aún lo amaran de la misma forma que solían hacerlo. “Ni siquiera quiero hacerlo. No pude hacer que me creyeran.”

Su mamá soltó un respiro. “Déjame ver tu muñeca.”

Louis jaló las mangas sobre sus manos. “Mamá.”

“Sé que te has estado haciendo daño, bebé.”

“No es mi intención,” dijo Louis. “Ni siquiera noto cuando lo hago. No es nada.”

“Yo creo que es algo,” dijo su mamá pasando su pulgar contra el interior de la muñeca de Louis, jalando su manga hacia arriba. “Te estás rascando. Mira, te has hecho sangrar.”

Louis trató de jalar su manga hacia abajo otra vez. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. “No es para tanto.”

“Ese tatuaje es nuevo desde este verano,” dijo su mamá. “Son pájaros?”

Louis asintió. Era estúpido, el tatuaje. Él había sido estúpido por haberlo deseado tanto. Era un estúpido porque había significado algo para él, y había estado equivocado. Se jaló más la manga hacia abajo sobre sus manos de manera que sólo sus dedos podían verse. Sus manos estaban sudando.

“Hay cinco,” dijo su mamá. “Eso significa algo? Te lo hiciste por tus amigos?”

“No,” dijo Louis, demasiado brusco, demasiado rápido. No podía admitirlo; sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo el pecho para revelar lo débil que era por dentro. Lo estúpido que era. Su respiración se sentía apretada en su garganta. “No es—no significa nada.”

“Siempre te rascas en el mismo lugar,” dijo su mamá. “Mira. Qué te hizo ese pobre pájaro?”

Louis parpadeó lágrimas. “No debí habérmelo hecho,” dijo. “Fue estúpido. Pero pensé—pensé que significaba algo. Los cinco de nosotros. Fui tan estúpido. Siempre soy tan estúpido.”

“No eres estúpido, Lou; nunca has sido estúpido. Podemos arreglar esto, amor. Imprimí algunos folletos en el trabajo. Están en mi bolso. Nos haré una taza de té en un minuto, y tú puedes leerlos, si quieres.”

“No me cortaré las venas ni nada. Es sólo—Mira. Son rasguños. Ni siquiera están hechos bien. Lisa Mackenzie solía cortarse en las piernas con una navaja. Te acuerdas cuando todos se enteraron en onceavo año?”

“Louis, amor. No me importa Lisa Mackenzie.”

“No estarías diciendo esto si se hubiera suicidado.” El pecho de Louis se sentía apretado.

“Deja de cambiar el tema. Esto es sobre ti. No necesita ser una navaja para que cuente como autolesión. Esto cuenta. Estás haciéndote daño.”

“No cuenta,” dijo Louis, no podía dejar de mirar hacia su regazo. No podía mirar a su mamá, no podía lidiar con mirar su cara. Odiaba esto. Se sentía como si estuviera burbujeando dentro de él, el odio y el miedo y la angustia, y no sabía qué hacer con nada de eso. “No soy—yo no hago eso.”

“Se siente como si estuvieras castigándote a ti mismo cuando lo haces? Se siente bien saber que te estás haciendo daño? Como si fuera algo que te mereces?”

“No hago eso,” dijo Louis de nuevo. Su voz sonaba demasiado aguda y poco familiar. “No sé por qué continúas diciéndolo. Qué, quieres que esté más demente de lo que ya estoy?”

“Louis, por supuesto que no.”

Louis se sacudió la mano de su mamá lejos de él. “Se siente así. No estoy tan demente, de acuerdo?”

“Sólo lee los folletos, mira si algo hace clic para ti. Podemos hablar sobre ello después—”

“No.” Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, como si no pudiera respirar, como si su pecho estuviera encogiéndose y expandiéndose al mismo tiempo, pero aún así no hubiera aire. “No soy—no lo—” No podía respirar. Su mamá de repente se sentía lejos. Sus oídos estaban sonando y su respiración estaba saliendo en jadeos cortos que no podía controlar. Sus manos estaban sudando. “Mamá—”

“Está bien, amor,” dijo su mamá, después se arrodilló enfrente de él, sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus manos. “Estás entrando en pánico.”

“No puedo respirar,” soltó Louis. Su corazón se sentía como si fuera a latir fuera de su pecho.

“Sí puedes,” dijo. “Estarás bien. Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico.”

Se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar. No podía meter aire a sus pulmones; así era cómo moriría.

“Estarás bien,” dijo su mamá. Sonaba lejos, aunque podía sentirla apretando sus manos. “Estás entrando en pánico.”

No se hacía daño a sí mismo apropósito. Louis odiaba esto, odiaba estar demente. No era justo. Nada era justo, y no podía respirar. No podía respirar, maldición.

“No puedo—respirar—” soltó. Su garganta se sentía como si estuviera cerrándose en él.

La puerta se abrió entonces, luego se cerró otra vez. La casa se llenó de las charlas de sus hermanas.

“No,” trató de decir. “No, no.”

Su mamá asintió. Louis no la podía ver bien. “Fizzy,” dijo su mamá. “Llévate a las gemelas arriba.”

“Ya está el árbol de Navidad?” preguntó Fizzy trotando hacia la habitación con las gemelas detrás de ella.

“Felicité,” dijo su mamá sin quitar sus ojos de Louis, quien no podía respirar. Estaba tomando grandes bocanas de aire, pero era como si estuviera quedándose corto después de cada respiro, y dolía. “Llévate a las gemelas arriba. Podrán ver el árbol de Navidad después.”

“Qué le sucede a Louis?” Fizzy sonaba asustada.

“Ve arriba,” dijo su mamá. “Iré en un rato.”

Louis estaba llorando ahora, avergonzado y molesto y humillado y asustado. Estaba al tanto de las manos de su mamá en las suyas, pero no podía dejar de temblar. No sabía si sus hermanas todavía estaban allí o si ya se habían ido.

“Estás hiperventilando, amor. Trata de respirar conmigo. Dentro por tu nariz, fuera por tu boca. Dentro por tu nariz, fuera por tu boca.” Su mamá continuó diciéndolo, una y otra vez, lento y moderado, y parecía como la cosa más complicada en el mundo, el hecho de enfocarse en ella en lugar de en la desesperación en su cabeza. Su pecho aún se sentía como si se estuviera cerrando en él.

“Eso es, Louis. Dentro por tu nariz, fuera por tu boca.”

Se sintió como un millón de años después cuando empezó a enfocarse de nuevo en las manos de su mamá, en la alfombra bajo sus pies, en el rostro cansado y preocupado de su mamá.

“Eso es,” dijo su mamá. “Eso es, amor.”

“Mamá—”

Se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá al lado de él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis. Luego acarició su brazo. “Ya acabó,” dijo besando su cabeza. “No hay nada por lo cual estar asustado ahora.”

Louis escondió su rostro en su hombro. Aún se sentía enfermo y en pánico y como si hubiera miles de mariposas en su estomago y en sus pulmones, revoloteando alrededor y haciéndolo temblar. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar. “Qué fue eso?”

“Un ataque de pánico,” dijo. “Te desesperaste. Pero está bien ahora.” Su mamá acarició su hombro otra vez. “Lottie, amor, podrías prender la tetera y hacernos una taza de té? Y tráele a tu hermano un vaso de agua y un digestivo.”

Louis miró hacia arriba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Lottie estaba con ellos, pero ahí estaba de pie en la puerta, pálida y conmocionada.

“Louis está bien?” preguntó sin moverse. Como si Louis ni siquiera estuviera allí.

“Estará bien. Sólo se puso un poco mal, pero todo está bien ahora. Sé un amor y prende la tetera, Lots.” Su mamá continuaba acariciando su hombro.

“Lo siento,” dijo Louis en voz baja. “Lo siento, lo siento.”

“No hay nada por lo cual disculparse,” dijo su mamá sin dejar de abrazarlo, como si Louis no estuviera jodidamente demente. “Cómo te sientes ahora?”

“Enfermo,” dijo. “Terrible. Tembloroso.”

“Tendremos un resto del día quieto, qué te parece?”

“Eso nunca sucederá aquí.” Louis no estaba muy seguro si ya podía bromear, pero conocía a su familia. Todavía no estaba seguro si no estaba en riesgo de vomitar.

Su mamá sonrió. “Lo trataremos de todos modos.”

Louis asintió y miró hacia sus manos. A los rasguños que podían verse bajo su manga. “Sería mejor si ese quinto pájaro no estuviera allí,” dijo Louis después de un minuto. “No se supone que debe estar allí.”

Su mamá besó su frente. “Te amo,” dijo. “Arreglaremos esto, lo prometo.”

Louis asintió de nuevo. Estaba bastante seguro que no tenía reparo. Todavía sentía que no podía respirar.

~*~

Lottie se sentó al lado de él más tarde, cuando su mamá subió para checar con Fizzy y las gemelas.

“Estás bien?” preguntó ofreciéndole una galleta digestiva.

Louis se encogió de hombros. “No realmente.” Se escondió las manos bajo sus muslos. No quería la galleta, pero Lottie continuaba ofreciéndole el paquete, así que cogió una sólo para que se callara.

“Eso sucede seguido?”

Louis negó con su cabeza. “No.” No quería hablar sobre ello.

“Era un ataque de pánico? Nunca había visto uno.”

“No lo sé, de acuerdo. Que no tienes tarea por hacer?”

“Me dio miedo verte así. Estabas jadeando como si estuvieras teniendo un ataque de asma, pero también estabas todo desesperado también.”

“No quiero hablar sobre eso.” Louis se movió al final del sofá, llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sus pants deportivos estaban gastados de las rodillas. Louis se abrazó sus piernas desde sus pantorrillas.

“Estabas asustado?” preguntó Lottie suavemente. Louis no estaba mirándola, no podía, pero podía saber por el tono de su voz que estaba conmocionada. Todo lo que había querido era ser un buen hermano mayor, y lo único que había logrado era asustarlas. Estaba fallando.

Louis asintió sin poder contenerse. Lottie dejó las galletas en el sofá y metió su mano bajo la de Louis.

~*~

Le envió un mensaje de texto a Harry más tarde desde la privacidad de su habitación. Las chicas estaban abajo decorando el árbol de Navidad, pero Louis aún se sentía miserable y mal y ansioso y enfermo del estomago. Su mamá le había llevado el DVD de su habitación a la de Louis así que tenía consigo los DVDs de _Friends_ haciéndole compañía. Louis no quería bajar y tener que elegir otro DVD del estante en la sala de estar. Daisy y Phoebe y Fizzy habían lucido tan asustadas cuando habían bajado y Louis se había sentido como un fracasado.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo crear excusas para ocultarse arriba.

 _De verdad te echo de menos_ , le escribió a Harry con sus dedos temblorosos. No sabía qué mas decir. No podía escribirle _tuve un ataque de pánico_ o _mi mamá cree que estoy autolesionándome y no sé si lo estoy haciendo o no_ o _continúo pensando en Nick y en lo bueno que fue besarlo_. Louis presionó enviar en lugar de eso.

La respuesta de Harry le llegó casi al instante. _Ojalá supiera cómo hacerlo mejor para ti. Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

_No sé. Estoy todo confuso._

_Quieres hablar? Sólo estoy mirando Coronation Street con Zayn. Zayn dice hola._

Le llegó una ráfaga de terrible celos al pensar en Zayn y Harry, juntos sin él. Louis era tan, tan horrible.

 _de verdad estás mirando eso? podría llamar después. podrías poner a Zayn en altavoz contigo_. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte. Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan jodidamente imposible hablar con sus amigos? Louis había solido ser el alma de la fiesta, y ahora ni siquiera podía digerir la idea de llamar a Harry.

_te preferimos sobre Corrie. quieres que nosotros te llamemos?_

Louis salió de la cama, caminó al cuarto de baño, se lavó el rostro y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Lucía como siempre; reconocía su reflejo aunque no reconociera el interior de su propia cabeza. Era un extraño tipo de desconexión—la realización de que lucía igual aunque todo había cambiado. Los demás podían notar que su cerebro se estaba rebelando en contra de él? Los demás podían notar con sólo mirar que había una batalla dentro de él, y el ganador era ese chico asustadizo, terriblemente triste que ni siquiera conocía?

Se echó agua helada en el rostro otra vez y se secó con una toalla de princesas de Disney antes de regresar a su habitación.

 _Pueden llamarme_ , escribió de vuelta, luego puso su teléfono abajo en la almohada a su lado, y esperó.

En menos de un minuto su teléfono empezó a timbrar. Louis miró el teléfono por un largo rato, al nombre de Harry y a su rostro mostrándose en la pantalla. No debería ser tan difícil contestar el maldito teléfono. Definitivamente no debería ser tan difícil contestar una llamada de alguien a quien solía considerar su mejor amigo en el mundo.

La ansiedad escaló a través de su piel otra vez, con las pequeñas y aleteantes alas de mariposa. Para el momento que presionó contestar ya había sonado por tanto tiempo que Louis estaba medio-asustado de que la llamada se fuera al mensaje de voz.

“Hola,” dijo finalmente. “Hola.”

“Hola, Lou,” dijo Harry. “Espera, pondré el altavoz.” Sonaba algo crepitante, y luego Harry empezó a sonar menos lejos del teléfono.

“Louis,” dijo Zayn. “Cómo estás, amigo?”

“Bien,” dijo Louis. La semana pasada todavía estaba en la uni, todavía estaba viviendo en aquella casa, todavía miraba Corrie, pero él solo con la casa en silencio. “Ya sabes.”

“Todos te echamos de menos,” dijo Zayn. “Este lugar no es lo mismo sin ti.”

Había una enorme parte de Louis que quería decir, _estás seguro?_ o _no parecías quererme contigo cuando todavía estaba allí_. Louis debió haber esperado demasiado tiempo, porque Harry se apresuró a llenar el silencio.

“Qué has estado haciendo, de todos modos?”

“No mucho. Fui por el árbol de Navidad hoy. Traje uno grande. Casi me decapité y destruí la casa tratando de meterlo en la sala de estar.”

“Ese es mi chico,” dijo Zayn. “Siempre vas por el tamaño en lugar de todo lo demás.”

Louis no sabía cómo reaccionar a nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Era tan raro; Era casi como si estuviera viendo la conversación desde afuera, y todo lo que podía ver era a sí mismo tratando de entender cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a las cosas que le estaban diciendo. No sabía automáticamente, y era aterrador. Louis sólo había deseado que las cosas fueran como antes, algo normal en su vida donde nada era jodidamente normal, pero no lo era. Era incomodo.

“Hablaste con tu mamá?” preguntó Harry después de una pausa. “Ya sabes, sobre...”

“Por última vez,” dijo Louis, se podía sentir a sí mismo empezando a entrar en pánico otra vez. “No me mataré, maldición, podrías dejar de hablar sobre eso, por favor.” Su voz se entrecortó.

“Lou,” dijo Zayn. “Dios. Nosotros—” Sonaba conmocionado. “No queremos hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti.”

“Nick nos llamó temprano,” dijo Harry, quieto. “Dijo que estabas molesto porque preguntamos al respecto.”

“Estoy bien,” dijo Louis. “Estoy bien. Sólo no sigan con ese tema. No puedo lidiar con tener que convencerlos de que no me suicidaré, encima de todo lo demás. El resto ya es lo suficientemente malo, pero no puedo lidiar con todo eso y con esto también.”

“Nick dijo que tenemos que confiar en ti para que nos dijeras cuando las cosas se pusieran mal, pero es como—” Harry hizo una pausa. “No nos dijiste antes. No nos dijiste nada antes, y no sabemos qué hacer, y estamos _preocupados_.”

“Nunca preguntaron,” dijo Louis. “Nunca me preguntaron si estaba bien.” Dolía admitirlo en voz alta. Louis pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el tatuaje de los cinco pájaros. Había una parte de él que quería enterrar sus uñas en su piel para mirar las nuevas marcas. Esa era la primera vez que registraba la sensación al mismo tiempo que lo estaba haciendo; daba miedo. Daba miedo saber que esto era lo que sucedía antes, pero nunca se había notado haciéndolo.

“Pero si te preguntamos ahora,” dijo Zayn lentamente. “Nos dirías la verdad?”

Louis tragó con fuerza, luego se checó sus uñas. “Estoy tan avergonzado,” dijo. “Soy un jodido desastre, y todo está en mi cabeza, y odio eso. Es tan putamente humillante, todo esto. Todos pueden lidiar con la uni, con amigos siguiendo adelante y toda esa mierda. Odio que yo no pueda y que no lo estoy haciendo.”

“Queremos ayudar,” dijo Zayn. “Pero no sabemos cómo.”

“ _Yo_ no sé cómo,” dijo Louis. “Es como, no tengo una jodida idea cómo se supone que debo dejar de sentirme así. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento, menos sé cómo arreglarlo.”

“Pero nos dirás? Si, ya sabes, si las cosas cambiaran. Si empezaras a desear, no lo sé, morir o algo.” Harry sonaba bastante cuidadoso.

Louis quería llorar sólo por la frustración. “No quiero,” dijo. “Y no lo sé, si me preguntaran si estoy bien supongo que trataría de decirles que no lo estoy.  Es eso suficiente?” Louis deseaba desesperadamente que fuera suficiente. “Sólo—ya no puedo hablar sobre esto, de acuerdo? Todos están concentrándose en las cosas equivocadas. Saben que tanta mierda hay en mi cabeza, y todo lo que están preguntando es sobre las cosas que no están? No puedo, de acuerdo. Hay otras cosas y ustedes se están concentrando en esto.”

“Louis—” dijo Zayn. “Lo sentimos, de acuerdo. Lo sentimos.”

“Está bien,” dijo Louis. No lo estaba, pero nada lo estaba.

“Qué otras cosas?” preguntó Harry. “Puedes hablar con nosotros.”

Louis recordaba cuando podía contarle todo a Harry. Recordaba cuando podía leer el humor de Harry con sólo mirarlo. Recordaba reírse sobre las cosas más estúpidas que nadie entendía. Él y Zayn tenían tatuajes iguales de _Bus 1_. Louis no recordaba lo que se sentía ser esa persona. Y ni siquiera podía explicarlo. “Mi mamá continúa haciendo estas listas de cosas por hacer,” dijo Louis en lugar de todo lo demás. “Listas estúpidas para mantenerme ocupado cuando ella está trabajando y las chicas están en la escuela.”

“Tú odias las listas,” dijo Zayn.

“Sí,” dijo Louis. “Pero odio más el interior de mi cabeza. Es tan malditamente quieto aquí estando yo solo. Sólo termino escondiéndome en mi habitación.” Era incluso vergonzoso admitirlo. Todo era un ejercicio en humillación por el momento.

“Puedes llamarnos, sabes,” dijo Harry. “Cuando quieras. Nick dice que has estado hablando con él.”

Solía ser fácil hablar. Louis ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello. Ahora todo le costaba esfuerzo. Era un esfuerzo levantarse de la cama, y Louis no tenía una jodida idea cómo se suponía que debía seguir con su vida por lo que quedaba. Era como si su futuro se hubiera reducido a una pequeña y minúscula gota de nada, y como si Louis estuviera suspendido en ella sin salida.

Zayn se aclaró la garganta. “Es mejor? Estar en casa?”

“Algo así,” dijo Louis luego de un rato. “No está, ya sabes, tan en mi cara todo el tiempo.” Louis no mencionó el resto, las partes que se le habían arrojado a su atención por estar en casa.

“Tal vez descansar era lo que necesitabas, sabes?”

Louis no dijo nada. Desde el lado de Harry y Zayn escuchó que la puerta se abrió, y escuchó a Niall gritando un _hola_. De repente había un dolor en su estomago por echarlos a todos de menos, y a Niall en particular. Niall, que siempre había sido optimista y brillante y gentil y feliz. La piel de Louis picaba. “Puedo decirle hola a Niall?” preguntó, y por qué se sentía avergonzado al respecto, Louis no tenía idea. Pero tal vez si pudiera entender qué estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza no estaría metido en todo ese desastre de todos modos.

“Por supuesto,” dijo Harry. “Lo traeré. _Niall_. Niall—Louis está al teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo.”

Cuando Niall cogió el teléfono quitó el altavoz e inmediatamente sonó como si estuviera menos lejos que Harry y Zayn.

“Hola,” dijo Niall. “No, cállate, Harry. Quiero hablar con él en privado.” Louis podía escucharlo cerrando la puerta de la sala de estar. Luego hubo una pausa antes de que volviera a hablar. “Cómo está todo?”

“Oh, ya sabes,” dijo Louis. “Todavía estoy jodidamente demente, todo igual, todo igual.”

“No estás demente, Lou,” dijo Niall. Louis escuchó otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse. No estaba seguro si Niall todavía estaba en la casa, y eso era raro también, como si hubiera otra pared de separación entre él y sus amigos. “No hables mal de ti mismo.”

“Se siente como que lo estoy,” dijo Louis un poco molesto. Su prescripción decía que lo estaba. Louis deseaba que todos no estuvieran pretendiendo que no estaba demente. Louis se llevó las rodillas contra su pecho y movió sus dedos. No sabía cómo disculparse por todo lo que había pasado. Deseaba poder hacerlo. Lamentaba mucho ser un caso perdido. Sólo no podía sacar las palabras.

“No sé si querías que me uniera a la conversación con los otros, o algo, pero sólo quería decirte lejos de los demás lo jodidamente arrepentido que estoy. Por todo, por arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños más que nada.”

Le tomó un momento a Louis darse cuenta por lo que Niall se estaba disculpando con _él_.

“No importa,” dijo Louis, aunque sí importaba. Todavía dolía bastante. Louis estaba seguro que debería ser él quien debería disculparse; Louis definitivamente no quería estar hablando sobre ello.

“Pero sí importa. Lo arruinamos. Todos nos sentimos realmente mal al respecto. Lo último que queríamos era hacerte daño.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis rápidamente. Le gustaría que jamás le dieran atención al hecho de que lo habían olvidado tan fácil; eso haría las cosas un millón de veces más fácil por digerir. Louis sólo quería que Niall cerrara la boca. “Está bien.”

“No lo está,” dijo Niall. “Sólo—Lou, de acuerdo, te amamos, maldición. Eres nuestro mejor maldito amigo y lo arruinamos todo totalmente. No sé cómo fue que no recordamos.”

La voz en la cabeza de Louis le estaba diciendo que no lo recordaron: porque era fácil de olvidar, porque no valía nada, y porque no importaba. No podía hacer que se callara. “Está bien.”

“No lo está pero, has hablado con Liam? Se está haciendo pedazos a sí mismo por esto. Él es el único que recuerda los cumpleaños y esas cosas. Se siente bastante mal.”

“Hablé con él esta mañana,” dijo Louis. “Y _tú_ siempre recuerdas los cumpleaños.” Niall siempre recordaba ese tipo de cosas. Siempre era la primera persona en Twitter y Facebook diciendo _feliz cumpleaños_.

“Pero es su cosa, sabes?” Niall hizo un sonido que era casi una risa. “Le da orgullo saber esas cosas. Sé que probablemente Liam está diciendo las cosas equivocadas, pero se está volviendo loco. Está leyendo muchas cosas online. Ha estado yendo al Servicio de Orientación para conseguir varios folletos.”

Liam siempre exageraba. Louis no sabía cómo pedirle a Niall que le dijera a Liam que no se tomara esa molestia. “No es como si hubiera sido mi cumpleaños real o algo.”

“De todos modos importaba,” dijo Niall. “Y todavía lamento haberlo olvidado. Todos lo lamentamos. Nos sentimos mierda al respecto.”

Louis no dijo nada por un largo minuto. Podía escuchar a Niall respirando. Louis respiró profundamente. “Es sólo—sentí como si fuera fácil de olvidar, de todos modos. Eso sólo me hizo creerlo por primera vez.”

“Louis.” Niall sonaba horrorizado. “Dios, Lou.”

“Estaba esperándolo con ansias,” dijo Louis, de repente no podía detenerse. “Estaba teniendo malas notas, y la casa siempre estaba malditamente vacía, y sólo quería, no lo sé—” Louis no sabía cómo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. “Quería ser bueno en algo,” dijo finalmente. “Pensé que era bueno en ser amigo de ustedes, pero resultó que no lo era, porque era mierda en ello también.”

“Lo siento tanto,” dijo Niall. “Dios, Lou. Lo siento.”

“Tuve un ataque de pánico hace rato.” Louis no sabía por qué había sido tan complicado de admitir con Harry y Zayn y por qué había sido tan fácil hacerlo con Niall.

“No sé qué es eso,” dijo Niall. Todavía sonaba conmocionado. “Pero suena a que son bastante mierda.”

“Es como—” Louis no sabía cómo decir lo que diría a continuación. “Yo y mi mamá estábamos hablando sobre algo y de repente perdí la razón. Fue como, no podía respirar. Supongo que es como un ataque de asma, o algo, pero sólo estaba en pánico. Creí que me desmayaría o moriría o algo. Mi mamá continuaba diciéndome que me tranquilizara y estaba sosteniendo mis manos pero sentía como si yo no estuviera allí. Sólo estaba, no lo sé, en algún lugar realmente aterrador. Mi pecho se sentía como si estuviera cerrándose en mí.” Louis descansó su mejilla contra su rodilla. “Ahora trata de decirme que no estoy demente.”

“Suena bastante mierda, Lou.”

“Fue algo mierda,” dijo Louis tocando su calceta. “Podemos hablar sobre algo más? No quiero hablar sobre esto. Arruiné todo, hay que trazar una línea debajo de eso. Sólo—vamos, Nialler. Hazme reír, maldición. Por favor.”

“Qué hay sobre Nick, entonces?” preguntó Niall luego de una pausa. “Podemos hablar de él? Harry dice que has hablado bastante con él. De verdad te lo follaste aquella noche?”

“Sí,” dijo Louis. “De verdad tuve sexo con Nick aquella noche.”

“No estoy siendo raro pero quién se la metió a quién?”

“ _Niall_ ,” dijo Louis, después se rió con una mano en sus ojos. “Dios.”

“Oh, vamos,” dijo Niall sonando algo satisfecho, como si esa hubiera sido la reacción que estaba buscando. “Como si no fuera a preguntar.”

Louis se rió otra vez. No se había reído en años. Poco después de haber dado a conocer sus sentimientos acerca de la fiesta, aún debería sentir como si hubiera algún tipo de desconexión, pero todo se sentía extraño por el momento. Louis tenía que esforzarse en todo y deseaba no tener que hacerlo. “Niall.”

“Cómo fue la acción? Los hipsters lo hacen diferente? Creí que opinabas que era un total imbécil.”

“Eso opinaba,” dijo Louis. “Todavía. No lo sé.” Louis ya no se estaba riendo. “Creo que de verdad me gusta, Nialler.”

“Lou—, como, de verdad te gusta, _de verdad_?”

“No lo sé, de acuerdo. No lo sé. Por qué le gustaría a él alguien que está totalmente jodido? Ya ni siquiera voy a la uni. Todo es terrible. Por qué querría a alguien como yo?”

“Harry asegura que ha estado medio enamorado de ti desde hace años,” dijo Niall. Sonaba quieto otra vez, y algo triste. Louis no podía figurar cómo debía reaccionar a nada, a toda esa conversación por teléfono.

Había un dolor constante en su pecho. “Si eso fuera verdad,” dijo Louis, “entonces no es como si fuera verdad ahora, cierto? No después de todo esto.”

“Pero has estado hablando con él, no? Eso fue lo que Harry dijo.”

“Sí,” dijo Louis.

“Hablan bastante, cierto?”

“Supongo.”

“Bueno, entonces,” dijo Niall. “Parece que todavía es verdad.”

“No lo sé,” dijo Louis. “No puedo estar seguro de nada ahora mismo. Cómo se supone que puedo hacerlo funcionar encima de todo lo demás?”

“No lo hagas, entonces. Él no te está pidiendo nada, cierto? Porque si lo está haciendo iremos con él y haré que Liam le dé su merecido.”

“No me está pidiendo nada.” Louis hizo una mueca. “Él sólo—es agradable conmigo. No sabía que fuera así. No entiendo por qué sigue siendo agradable conmigo.”

Niall no dijo nada por un minuto. “Si es como nosotros, entonces sólo quiere que estés bien.”

“Supongo.” Louis no sabía qué decir. Deseaba poder hacerlo. Louis no estaba bien y quizá nunca lo estaría. Sabía que nadie lo quería cuando estaba así. Dolía. “Estás bien?” preguntó finalmente, cuando el espacio silencioso se había extendido demasiado. Buscó por algo normal para decir, para cubrir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. “Cómo está todo?”

“Es raro, sabes?” dijo Niall. “La casa es rara sin ti.”

“Apenas y nos veíamos.” Louis no pudo contenerse. Las partes filosas que trataba de esconder continuaban rebelándose en los momentos que menos deseaba. “Apenas y veía a alguien. La casa no puede ser jodidamente rara sin mí.”

“Lo lamento tanto,” dijo Niall.

“No lo hagas. De verdad. No hay nada que dijera que necesitabas mantener las cosas igual. No es tu culpa haber deseado cosas diferentes. En serio. Esto no es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie, sólo mía.”

“Lou—”

“Lo siento.” Louis lo interrumpió. “Lo siento, de acuerdo. No quiero ser así. Lo odio. Repito todo una y otra vez después. Me castigo a mí mismo por ello.”

Niall dejó salir un respiro. “Si regresaras, figuraríamos como arreglarlo, si estás preocupado por esto. Lo arreglaremos. Así no te sentirás así otra vez.”

Louis no podía imaginarse no sintiéndose así. No podía recordar una ocasión donde se hubiera detenido; siempre había estado ahí, la frustración y los celos y la necesidad ardiendo profundo bajo su piel. La diferencia era que apenas se había acercado a la superficie, y era aún más reciente que había perdido la capacidad de ocultarlo de los demás.

Deseaba poder hacerlo. Louis de repente estaba exhausto. “Debería irme.”

“Así no,” dijo Niall. “No te sientas mal, vamos. Está bien.”

“Pero no está bien, cierto?” Louis encajó sus dedos en las mantas. Se sentía acalorado. “Fue bastante incomodo con Harry y Zayn, antes. Ya no sé qué decirles. Liam cree que me suicidaré y no quiere escuchar cuando le digo que no lo haré. Y tú quieres arreglar las cosas por mí y yo no sé cómo. Está en mi cabeza y no sé cómo hacerlo mejor, y sé que ustedes quieren que me arregle mágicamente y así poder estar bien, pero no sé cómo hacer eso. Todos quieren que me ponga mejor, y no sé cómo. No sé cómo, maldita sea.” Louis podía sentir el pánico levantándose por su pecho otra vez—aquél sabor agrio en la parte trasera de su garganta, la dificultad de mantener tranquila su respiración. “Todos quieren que esté bien, pero que tal si esto es todo? Qué pasará si me quedo así?”

“Louis,” dijo Niall. “Louis, vamos.” Niall sonaba algo en pánico también, pero Louis no podía lidiar con eso.

“Estando así soy terrible,” dijo Louis, “y lo sé, pero que tal si me quedo así?”

“Dios,” dijo Niall. “Louis.”

“No quiero ser terrible, pero no sé cómo no ser terrible.”

“Eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo en mi vida,” dijo Niall. “Y lo lamento. Siento haberte hecho sentir como si eso no fuera verdad.”

Louis asintió. El pánico todavía estaba en su pecho, como si algo estuviera sentado sobre él, dificultándole la respiración. “De acuerdo,” dijo Louis. “Debería irme.”

“Llámame cuando quieras,” dijo Niall. “Llama a cualquiera de nosotros. No nos importa si estás enfermo.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis, pero no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. “Te hablaré después. Lo siento.”

“No lo sientas,” estaba diciendo Niall, pero Louis ya había colgado.

Dejó caer su teléfono a la cama al lado de él y escondió su rostro en sus manos. _Dios_.

~*~

Su mamá lo encontró más tarde y le llevó una natilla de huevo en su caso de plata. “Cómo estás?”

“Arruinando todo,” dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. Luego imitó su mejor voz de _Pinky y Cerebro_. “Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky.”

Su mamá le sonrió con su rostro algo triste. “Quieres bajar y ayudarnos con las decoraciones de Navidad? Todavía queda armar el nacimiento, y el árbol no está terminado. Dejé que las gemelas se quedaran hasta tarde en honor al día de Decoración de Navidad.”

Louis hizo una mueca. “No lo sé. Probablemente están pasando un mejor rato que conmigo ahí.” Había estado escuchando a sus hermanas riendo y discutiendo y corriendo. Normalmente odiaba estar en su habitación cuando estaban ocurriendo otras cosas en la casa, pero ahora no podía tomarse la molestia de ponerse de pie.

Su mamá suspiró y se sentó a un lado de él en la cama. Su habitación apestaba. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en ella toda la semana. “Esas hermanas tuyas,” dijo su mamá empujando su codo contra el de Louis, “están abajo en este momento preguntando si bajarás con ellas para ayudarles. Quieren hacer esto contigo. Te han echado de menos, amor.”

“Pero me miraron,” dijo Louis mirando hacia su regazo. “Más temprano, cuando estaba—” No sabía cómo decir, _cuando estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico_. “Pensarán que soy un fenómeno, o algo.”

“Te aman,” dijo su mamá. “Todas te amamos.”

“Pero fue raro,” dijo Louis con voz pequeña. “Fue aterrador. Seguro están pensando cosas.”

“No lo están haciendo,” dijo su mamá. “Hablé con ellas.”

Louis se sentía tan avergonzado. “Qué les dijiste?”

“Que estabas conmocionado. Que fue un ataque de pánico.”

Louis tocó ausente sus pants deportivos. Las rodillas de verdad estaban desgastadas. “Les dijiste por qué?”

“No, amor,” dijo su mamá. “Eso es para ti y para mí por el momento.”

Louis asintió. “No me siento mucho con el espíritu navideño.” Louis amaba la Navidad, y amaba su cumpleaños. Pero ese año no podía encontrar motivación para ninguna de las dos cosas. No sabía por qué no se sentía parte de nada. “Crees que todavía me quieran si nunca me recupero, si me quedo así por siempre?”

“Tus hermanas siempre te amarán, Louis. Todas lo haremos.”

Louis no se había referido a sus hermanas pero asintió de todos modos.

“Baja y únete a ellas por un rato. No necesitas estar mucho tiempo.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Louis finalmente, aunque no sentía deseos de moverse. “Supongo.”

~*~

Louis se las arregló para estar casi una hora abajo antes de que arrojara excusas para subir. Su mamá le había guiñado un ojo mientras se retiraba, como un _bien hecho_ entretanto desaparecía hacia las escaleras con una taza de té y un bizcocho de pingüino.

No se sentía como algo _bien hecho_. Se sentía como una falla, justo como todo lo demás.

Había un mensaje en su teléfono de Nick que sólo decía, _creí que hablaríamos por el chat esta noche?_

Se había olvidado de eso. _Lo siento_ , envió de vuelta. _Lo siento_.

_Surgió algo mejor huh? Encontraste a un chico que no luciera demasiado como una patata horneada?? Xx_

_Nah. Sólo fue un día complicado. Lo siento._

_Quieres hablar? Acabo de regresar de la librería. Estoy comiendo macarrones con queso. Yum._

Louis se puso sus pijamas mientras escuchaba a Daisy y Phoebe discutiendo sobre irse a la cama, aunque ya era demasiado tarde de la hora que se dormían. Louis se metió a la cama y subió las mantas antes de alcanzar su teléfono y buscar el nombre de Nick.

Nick contestó al segundo timbre.

“Hola,” dijo. “No pudiste resistir la tentación de los macarrones con queso, huh?”

“Tus macarrones con queso traen a todos los chicos al jardín,” dijo Louis subiéndose las mantas encima de él.

“Oh, sí,” dijo Nick. “Cómo estuvo tu día, entonces? Qué sucedió? Creí que irías por tu árbol de Navidad?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “Sí lo hice,” dijo. “Conseguí uno enorme y me dio todo un infierno meterlo dentro de la casa.” Louis tomó un respiro profundo. “Después mi mamá llegó a casa y empezó a hablarme sobre hacerme daño a mí mismo, y después tuve un ataque de pánico.”

Hubo un momento de silencio. “Louis—”

“Me rasco,” dijo Louis suavemente. “Hay un pájaro en mi muñeca—bueno, hay cinco. Pero hay uno que no debe estar allí. Trato de rascarlo fuera. A veces sangra.”

“Duele?” preguntó Nick, suavemente también.

“Un poco,” dijo Louis. “No había notado que lo hacía.”

“Puedes detenerte?”

Louis se metió aún más dentro de las mantas. Cuando hablaba, salía sordo y cálido, acurrucado en su pequeña cueva de mantas. “No lo sé,” dijo Louis. “No lo sé.”

“Oh, amor,” dijo Nick.

“Luego tuve un ataque de pánico,” dijo Louis rápidamente, porque no quería escuchar a nadie más sintiendo lastima por él. “Uno de verdad y todo. No podía respirar ni nada. Creí que moriría. Mis hermanas creen que soy un fenómeno.”

“Louis—”

“Apuesto a que ya no quieres follarme, cierto?” No había querido decir eso. No había querido decir nada de eso.

“Probablemente siempre querré follarte,” dijo Nick. “Ya acepté eso como una regla de ser yo mismo. Ya sabes. Despertar, querer besarte. Irme a dormir, querer besarte.” Nick hizo una pausa. “Sabes que no es por eso que estoy haciendo esto, verdad? Incluso si ya no quisieras besarme, nunca. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo.”

Louis asintió aunque Nick no podía verlo. “Pienso bastante en besarte,” dijo Louis. “Desde que lo hicimos. Lo dije en serio, sabes. Cuando dije que fue la cosa más agradable de todo en este término. Pero soy un desastre. No sé qué quieres de mí y no sé cómo dártelo.” Louis pudo sentirse entrando en pánico otra vez.

“Hey,” dijo Nick. “Hey, no, nada de eso. No te estoy pidiendo nada. Nada de nada.”

“Cómo puedo gustarte aunque esté así de demente?” Esa era la pregunta que no había querido preguntar, pero ya no podía mantenerlo dentro de él.

Nick se rió. “Dios,” dijo. “No lo entiendes. Yo creo que eres bastante brillante, Louis. Eres como—tienes una atracción gravitatoria, de acuerdo. Eres el centro de todos tus amigos. Harry dice que los chicos sienten así también. Qué sería de Liam si no lo hubieras arrastrado contigo el año pasado? O Zayn. Y tus tatuajes iguales?”

“Cómo sabes todo eso?”

“Porque Harry ha hablado bastante recientemente. Pero en serio, que no Liam era súper serio cuando lo adoptaste? Harry dice que no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela.”

“No tenía ninguno,” dijo Louis. “Por qué me estás diciendo esto?”

“Porque necesitas a alguien que sea tu personal _It’s a Wonderful Life_ ,” dijo Nick.

“Nunca he visto esa película.”

“Gillian me hizo mirarla el año pasado. Se trata de un tipo que cree que no vale nada y luego hay un ángel con un nombre ridículo que le enseña todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho.”

“Suena estúpido.”

“Estuvo bien,” Nick dejó salir un respiro. “Sé que suena estúpido, pero Harry me ha estado diciendo todo de ti. Sobre cómo cuidas de todos. De verdad quieres ser maestro?”

“No sé,” dijo Louis. “Ya no. Y de todos modos no puedo ser un maestro demente, cierto? Y resulta que soy una mierda en inglés. No sé por qué creí que podría serlo.”

“Sólo trata de decirte cosas buenas cuando tu cerebro te esté diciendo que no eres lo suficientemente bueno.”

Louis esperó un momento antes de responder. “Esa voz es tan fuerte que ahoga todo lo demás. Es como si no hubiera espacio para mí para que siquiera recuerde que debo estar pensando en algo más. Ya no sé cómo hacerlo.”

“Sí, de acuerdo. Supongo que tendrás que soportarme diciéndote todas estas cosas todo el tiempo entonces. Y a Harry, si se lo permites. Y apuesto a que el resto de los chicos también.”

“No puedo pedirte que hagas eso. No le puedo pedir a ninguno de ustedes que lo hagan. Ninguno de ustedes necesita que me comporte de forma necesitada, dios. Diciéndome esta mierda todo el tiempo. Después de haber sido terrible.”

“Mala suerte, porque lo haremos de todos modos.”

“Dios,” Louis se limpió sus ojos. No estaba llorando pero sus ojos se sentían húmedos de todos modos. Ya no se había sentido al borde del llanto desde hace un par de días. “Podemos hablar sobre algo más por un momento? Estoy harto de hablar sobre el interior de mi cabeza. Es un desastre. Qué tal tú? Cómo te fue con tu ensayo?”

“De acuerdo. Estuvo bien, supongo. Creo que el contenido estuvo bien. Pero soy terrible escribiendo, seguro suena como un montón de tonterías escritas. Siempre me están criticando cuando me dan mis resultados. Mi índice de materias está perdido en toda mi mierda.”

“Podría—” Louis se detuvo. “Podría leerlo por ti, si quieres.”

Nick hizo una pausa. “De verdad?” preguntó con sorpresa. “Lo harías?”

“Si quieres. Pero no puedo prometerte que seré bueno.”

“Mejor que yo sí,” dijo Nick. “Brillante, alguien que es bueno en inglés. Mi sección estará sorprendida que me hayan dado notas regulares por darme algo en sentencias largas. Puedo enviártelo por correo? Debo entregarlo mañana.”

“Seguro,” dijo Louis, sus mejillas se sentían cálidas. “Estás seguro que quieres que lo haga?”

“Por supuesto que sí. Soy una mierda escribiendo. Mi tutor se arrodillará en shock. Puedo enviártelo?”

“Sí,” dijo Louis. “Lo haré ahora mismo, si quieres.”

“Estás seguro?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. Ya se estaba poniendo de pie para ir por su laptop. Se sentía algo—comprometido. No había sentido ningún tipo de interés en hacer nada en mucho tiempo. “Sí”, dijo. “Creo que sí.”

~*~

El siguiente día fue al supermercado en la mañana y compró cosas para hacer rollos de pollo. Estaba hambriento cuando entró, así que compró barras de pescado también, y pan blanco y salsa tártara. Se hizo un increíble sándwich de barras de pescado de almuerzo y le envió una foto de su comida a Zayn, Niall, Liam y Harry con un mensaje que decía _maldito INCREÍBLE almuerzo x_

Harry le envió una foto de un plato con patatas que había acomodado en orden para hacer una carita sonriente. Niall le envió una de un sándwich de Subway que tenía demasiado aderezo. La foto de Liam era de frijoles al horno en una tostada, y el mensaje de Zayn decía _LAS BARRAS DE PESCADO SON HORRIBLES_ con una selfie de él frunciendo el ceño. Echarlo de menos fue, sólo por un momento, un dolor terrible en su pecho.

Louis pasó un largo rato mirando su tatuaje de _bus 1_ después de eso.

Recogió a Daisy y a Phoebe de la escuela en la tarde y estaba congelado afuera y miserable y húmedo, así que se puso su chaqueta en el jardín de juegos y esperó a que salieran. Las enredó en bufandas cuando corrieron hacia él, asegurándose de que ambas se pusieran sus guantes y que no hubieran olvidado sus apuntes para la tarea y sus cajas de lonche.

Era un extraño sentimiento, sentir éxito en su pecho. Louis se escondió en su habitación esa tarde mirando los DVDs de _Friends_ de su mamá, pero Lottie y Fizzy se escurrieron con él para mirar juntos el show, y Louis no se sintió tanto como un maldito fracasado cuando se dio cuenta que no había llorado en todo el día.

Louis le envió un mensaje de texto a Nick antes de irse a dormir: _hoy estuvo bien. por primera vez en años. espero que hayas entregado el ensayo a tiempo_. Lo terminó con una _x_ , y escondió su teléfono bajo su almohada para así no tener que esperar por la respuesta.

Cuando despertó en la mañana había un mensaje de Nick que decía, _estoy tan jodidamente satisfecho xxx_

Lo hizo sonreír aún cuando estaba abajo para el desayuno del sábado con su mamá.

“Buen día, amor,” dijo su mamá cuando miró a Louis llegando a la cocina, aún quitándose el sueño de sus ojos trastabillando con sus pants deportivos demasiado largos. Estaba preparando la lavadora y ya había una cesta con ropa mojada esperando a ser colgada.

Louis puso la tetera a hervir y luego llevó la cesta de la ropa mojada hacia los tendedores en la esquina del comedor para colgarlas. La secadora había dejado de funcionar en Julio, lo cual había estado bien porque era verano y podían secar sus ropas afuera, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en toda una pesadilla porque era invierno.

“No tienes que hacer eso,” dijo su mamá desde la puerta. Louis estaba arrodillado en el suelo colgando un millón de calcetas idénticas en los tendedores de abajo.

“Conseguiré un empleo y compraré una secadora,” dijo sin mirarla. “Esa será la primera cosa que compraré.”

“Oh, amor,” dijo su mamá. “No tienes que hacerlo.”

“Lo haré,” dijo Louis. “No sé qué haré todavía, pero te conseguiré una secadora de ropa.”

“Tengo algo de dinero de tus abuelos,” dijo su mamá. “Checaré en las compras Navideñas, compraré una entonces. No podemos hacer esto durante todo el invierno. Nos costará la misma cantidad de dinero comprar extra tendedores que comprar una secadora. Pero tú no ayudarás.”

Louis odiaba sentirse sin esperanza. “Qué hay de papá?” preguntó. “Seguramente él podría, ya sabes, ayudar. Son las ropas de sus hijos las que estamos lavando. Mayormente. Bueno, yo no. Pero las chicas sí.”

“Tu papá te ama,” dijo su mamá. “Él te crió.”

Pero no era lo mismo que fuera su padre de sangre. No lo había contactado en años. No quería decirle que había fallado. “Deberías pedirle de todos modos. Te ayudaría si supiera que es para las chicas.”

“Probablemente ayudará,” dijo su mamá llegando a su lado y besando su cabeza. “Eres un buen chico, Louis. Somos afortunadas de tenerte.”

Escucharla decir eso hizo que su pecho se apretara. Louis se tragó el _incluso cuando estoy así?_ que estaba en la punta de su lengua. “Dónde están todos?”

“Las gemelas fueron a sus clases de natación, Lottie está con su novio y Fizzy está arriba. Por qué no vienes y desayunas conmigo?” Su mamá empezó a colgar los uniformes de la escuela. “Será agradable, sólo tú y yo. Tengo al menos cinco minutos antes de que tenga que seguir con todo esto.”

“Yo ayudo,” dijo Louis. Casi nunca ayudaba. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Louis miró a su mamá. “Tenemos que hablar sobre—ya sabes?”

Su mamá miró su muñeca. “Esta mañana no, amor. Sólo seremos tú y yo cuando tengamos que hablarlo. Tuviste la oportunidad de leer los folletos? Los dejé en tu cama.”

Louis se encogió de hombros, colgando mayas sobre el radiador. Louis había mirado los folletos. La mayoría eran para gente que de verdad se autolesionaba, quemándose o cortando o pellizcando o lacerando o golpeando sus cabezas contra paredes. Louis no podía conectar sus rasguños en su muñeca con los consejos que había en los folletos para esa clase de cosas. Uno de los folletos se llamaba _Cortes y Autolesión_. Incluso la forma en que Louis se hacía daño no era para tanto.

“Uno de ellos decía que saliera cada vez que sintiera la urgencia de hacerme daño,” dijo Louis. “Pero la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera siento que lo estoy haciendo.” Louis sacó una de sus camisas del cesto. “La gente en esos folletos no son como yo.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo su mamá. “Bueno, tu y yo los leeremos, y encontraremos las partes que puedan funcionar e ignoraremos el resto, sí?”

Louis se encogió de hombros. “De acuerdo.”

“El lunes cuando regrese del trabajo, pero antes de que las chicas estén en casa de la escuela. Lo haremos entonces.”

Louis no lo estaba esperando con ansias.

~*~

Se quedó despierto hasta tarde el domingo por la noche, enviándole mensajes de texto a Harry, quien le había enviado por correo el link de un crucigrama en _The Independent._   Louis era terrible para los crucigramas y nunca hacía el esfuerzo en resolverlos, pero había algo especial en el hecho de hacerlo con Harry al mismo tiempo que lo hizo tratar.

 _Te echo de menos_ , envió Harry en un mensaje de texto, cuando Louis finalmente había dejado a Harry ganar. _Lo siento mucho_.

 _Está bien_ , envió Louis, y no lo estaba, pero ya no se sentía tan filoso como antes.

La luz todavía estaba encendida en la habitación de su mamá cuando se levantó para ir al baño, así que entró con cuidado, sólo en caso de que estuviera dormida. No lo estaba. Estaba leyendo una novela de Jilly Cooper, sentada en la cama y envuelta en una gigante manta hecha a cuerpo color rosa.

“Creo que no me siento terrible,” dijo Louis, y había sonado algo estúpido decirlo en voz alta. “Creo que ya no me siento tan mal, es como, aún me siento mierda, pero me siento mejor que antes.”

“Más feliz?”

“No sé,” dijo Louis. “Tal vez, sólo, un poco menos horrible. Un poco menos triste.”

El rostro de su mamá se relajó en una sonrisa. “Eso es bueno,” dijo abriendo sus brazos, invitándolo en un abrazo, con su libro olvidado. “Eso es muy, muy bueno.”

Lo era. De verdad lo era.


End file.
